HALO: The Andromeda War
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: Takes place 20 years after the first story. War drums are satrting to sound once again the Andromeda galaxy and soon, the final battle to detremine the fate of Adromeda shall begin.
1. PROLOGUE

_**A/N: **I'm baaack... Did you guys miss me? Anyway, here is the sequel that many of you have been asking/begging for. This is just the intro into the story and don't worry, I will be giving more information and detail about what has happened since the end of the last story. So please be patient, okay?_

_As always both HALO and STAR WARS belong to there respective owners and not me so I ask that you do not sue me, I AM BROKE!_

_Now that is over with, on too the story..._

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] { { { {PROLOGUE } } } } [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

In the years following the collapse of the Republic and formation of the Galactic Empire, Andromeda bore witness to a series of evens that forever changed the galaxy in ways its population could have never imagined, both politically and socially. The _Confederacy of Independent Systems, _though still considered a young government when compared to the Republic it hadn broke away from, was finally to shake off the stigma that had been created by its first leader and his inner circle.

Under the leadership of Mina Bonteri and her new government, the Confederacy was able to clean up its act as it were, and became the new democracy that many of its member governments had hoped for when the CIS was first formed. Corruption was thoroughly stamped out and new laws were introduced, that prevented senators from profiting from contracts that were sent out to the few privately owned companies that still existed.

In another section of the galaxy, another certain group of planets that had also broken away from the now defunct Galactic Republic were now experiencing an period of economic prosperity that many had never thought possible. They were worried that the economies on many worlds would fail because of their heavy reliance on trade with Republic, which no longer existed. But what had happened next shocked everyone.

After numerous meeting within their own ranks and with the Confederacy, trade and investment soon began to flow freely between the former adversaries, and many worlds who's economies were weakened by the Clone Wars, soon found themselves a boom that had not been seen in literally centuries. But of course none of this could have been possible, if it were not for another faction that many once thought of as' primitive' and even harmless. A faction that many now considered as a major galactic power, even though they were not from that galaxy. _The Terran Union._

From their colonies known as the Worth System, the Terran government had asserted themselves into the galactic community as a major economic, political and military power. Ever since their actions during _Operation Just Cause _over Naboo, the TUG and their military arm known as the U.N.S.C had created close ties within Andromeda and many governments had come to trust these beings that came from beyond the galaxy. That trust was never more tested when the Clone Wars came to an abrupt end and a number of governments soon found themselves question the then Chancellor's power.

Known as _"The Fall" _by many historians today, it was a short but very turbulent time in the galaxy's history that saw the fall of the Galactic Republic, which had lasted for thousands of years, and the birth of the Empire that came from its ashes. It was during this time that many governments that had begun to question the Republic's leadership and no longer wanted to be apart of the "madness" that had gripped the majority of the then senate.

Thus many within the senate that were wary about the Chancellor's true intent, turned to the one government within the galaxy that had not only managed to stay out of the war, but had shown interest in helping their allies in their time of need.

Now twenty-four years after the fall, the TUG had become the new light of hope within the galaxy and many governments looked towards them for guidance and security. Many worlds such as _Alderaan and Naboo _had actually gained a political alliance of sorts with the Terran government and even though they were still technically independent, each government were actually represented within the TUG parliament and their people, recognized as _"Terran Citizens". _A fact that allowed them to enjoy the freedoms that came with the title.

But not everyone in Andromeda were fortunate enough to enjoy or experience the prosperity that had spread across the galaxy. Namely, those that found themselves under the heel of the _Galactic Empire _and its power hungry emperor.

The years after the installment of the Empire was a mixed bag of accomplishment, pride and despair. On one hand the peace and prosperity that had been promised by Palpatine on the day the empire had formed had come to pass. But that peace and prosperity had come with a high price and for many, that price was paid in blood.

The numerous monuments that had been made to celebrate this new order, were made by forced labor. Countless millions had been forced into a life of servitude by the new imperial government, on the grounds that they were deemed "expendable" and that their sacrifice would be for the benefit of the Empire at large. It was nothing more than state sanctioned slavery.

There were those within the imperial "senate" who were not too pleased by these actions and made this known when the senate was in assembly. But no sooner had they spoken out against this policy and showed their displeasure, said senators had either meet with an unfortunate "accident", were suddenly found to be linked to one of a number of "Terror" groups that had popped up over the years. Or simply just "Disappeared" without a trace.

Too late many had come to realize the mistake they had made in supporting the establishment of the Galactic Empire. They had willingly sacrificed their freedoms and rights to a government that was clearly being lead by a power hungry mad man, they had made a deal with the devil and now he was collecting his due.

Numerous rebellions began to erupt on hundreds of imperial worlds and even though they were largely unorganized and relatively isolated, each one was brutally crushed under the weight of the Empire's imperial forces. Entire cities and even entire worlds were destroyed so as to send a message to all that oppose the empire, but that did not stop many from doing what they could to stand against what they saw as a major evil that needed to be stopped at all cost.

Soon the peace that so many had sacrificed so much for to have was fast becoming a memory, as the Empire's war machine began to crank out ships and solders to fight the growing insurrectionist situation within its own borders. Even the state's propaganda machine was unable to convince the populace that the actions of the government were justified and was needed to quote; _"Keep the Empire strong and its citizens, safe." _unquote.

There were still those that were loyal to the empire and many more who were all but fanatical about the _"New Order" _that now existed, but the iron fist that had gripped this section of the galaxy and its inhabitants for the past couple decades, was starting to show signs of rust. All the while, the other two powers of the galaxy were prospering and many within the empire were convinced that it would only be a matter of time before both the C.I.S and the T.U.G decided to take advantage of the situation.

This was something that could not happen, the empire needed to be safe from these governments that wanted to destroy the order that the galaxy truly needed.

In the Terran year 2634, the Andromeda Galaxy was a far more dangerous place than it had been since the fall of the Galactic Republic. The drums of war were beginning to sound once again within the galaxy that was not so far away and the fragile peace that had lasted for over two decades would soon disappear.

A storm coming and soon, the entire galaxy would be engulfed in a conflict that would shake it to its very core. A conflict that history would not soon forget and forever be remembered as... _The Andromeda War. _


	2. Home Coming

_**A/N: **__Here it is, the first "official" chapter to my story and I hope you guys like it. Anyway this was strongly influenced by the end of Season 5 of Clone Wars (if you have not seen it yet, prepare to be seriously bummed out), to which me and MeleeSmasher did not agree with too much so we decided to do something about it. You may want want to check out his story "HALO: The Chain" to see what we jointly came up with. _

_Anyway, in this chapter there will be some new faces introduced and believe me this is just a taste of what is to come. So on the the story! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[Home Coming...]**_

_( New Plymouth, Worth )_

In the years following the fall of the Galactic Republic the Terran colonies of Worth, Mesa and Bounty began to experience some what of an economic boom, as a result of the massive construction projects that had taken place within the Terran controlled star system. Not too long after the establishment of the Galactic Empire, it was the decision of the T.U.G and the UNSC to build up the military infrastructure within the system, so as to ensure that the colonies would be able to hold out on their own in case another conflict were to erupt..

As a result of this defense plan, hundreds upon thousands of persons flooded into the Worth system from the Milky Way galaxy in the hopes of finding work in one of the many projects that were taking place at the time. Soon the major cities within the system such as New Plymouth, Port Lebanon and San Loma, saw a sudden surge in their populations and the cities began to expand out and up. While new cities were created by the private corporations that had been contracted by the UNSC, to house their workers and their families. As a result, billions upon billions of revenue had flooded into the economy and the Worth system soon became one of the richest sectors in the galaxy.

Over time though, some of these "private" cities were handed over to the Colonial government, when the projects were completed and most of the corporations moved out. But the money still be flowed into the colonies, as new companies began to open up and person began to invest both within the system and the other planets that fallen under the dominion of the Terran Union. It was very clear to see that money was no longer a problem for the Terran colonies, with New Plymouth becoming the new mecca of business within the "Free" galaxy.

But change was not only limited to the planets themselves, for the space around the system was almost unrecognizable, when compared to how it had been just over two decades ago. Hundreds of freighters from both the CIS and the Milky Way galaxy either sat in low orbit around the planets, or were docked in one of the nine massive space stations that made up each planet's respective tether stations. _(Three per Planet)_

The UNSC had also been busy, as the presence of sixty _Orbital Defense Platforms _reminded everyone who could see them that the Galaxy was still a very dangerous place and the United Nations Space Command was more than ready to deal with any would be threat. But despite this constant reminder, the people that made the Worth System home were determined to live their lives as best as they could and not allow fear to control them.

Today the city of New Plymouth was getting ready to celebrate fifty eight years since the system was first settled back in 2573 ans considering just how successful the colonies had become since then, the people who called those three planets home had every right to celebrate. There were many festivities that were taking place on each world and in the capital city of New Plymouth, a massive parade had taken place that morning, where it would be followed up by an open ceremony in Glinn's field.

It was in this atmosphere that an young naval officer soon found herself in, as she exited the New Plymouth tether station and made her way to the facility's monorail station. It had been 2 years since _Rebecca Stepson _had left her home and was stationed on board a UNSC super carrier within the Milky Way Galaxy, as a "Vampire" pilot, but now she was back home to take up her next assignment.

As the UNSC officer got onto the double deckered rail car, she could not help but to think about both her parents and her siblings. Her father was the commandant of the New Plymouth military academy, while her mother was the Governor of the colony of Mesa. Rebecca herself had actually attended NPMA _(New Plymouth Military Academy) _and had graduated top of her class and from there she had served as an officer on the UNSC Yorktown. Now at the rank of lieutenant commander, the Worth native was on her way to Glinn's field.

Fifteen minutes and on cab ride later, Lt. Commander Rebecca Stepson had arrived at the CDF operated Air field and proceeded to make her way through the sea humanity. Her destination, the main administration building to report for duty.

"ATTENTION!" a deep voice barked behind the young officer, causing her to snap at attention. "About face, Beccasberry!"

"Beccaberry?" muttered to herself. As far as she knew there was only one person in the known universe that called her that name (and lived) and as she turned to see just who it was that had called her out, Rebecca was met by a rather large individual with a clean shaven head, dark skin and was dressed in a uniform normally worn by a general in the UNSC Army.

"DAD!" Rebecca cried out, as she dropped her small suit case and proceeded to hug her father, General Daniel Stepson of the UNSC Army and Commandant of the NPMA. "Whats up Beccaberry?" the older male said, as he happily hugged his daughter, "When did you come in?"

"My ship docked just over an hour ago." Rebecca replied, as she released he grip on her father and picked up her suit case."Where's mom?"

"Your mother ran into your aunt Padme and Ahoska. And you know how those two like to chat when they see your mom.." The former Spartan replied. Which caused his daughter to giggle a bit.

For the next few minutes the pair made their way through the crowd and began to catch up on what they had missed. The general was proud to learn that Rebecca would soon be taking command of a _"Eagle-class" _patrol vessel, while the Lt. Commander was happy to learn that her two brothers, Ryo and Danny, had recently joined the army's "Tank school" on Mesa.

Within a few minutes the father and daughter team came to a trio of women who were completely engrossed in conversation. The woman was in her early fifties flowing brown hair with streaks of gray in it and she was dressed in a rather casually. The second member of the group was a Togruta female that was little bit younger that the first woman and was dressed in attire that even though covered her body, still showed off every single curve of her body.

The final member of the group was a female Pantoran that was dressed in a maroon colored too with matching knee length skirt and boots, and her platinum colored hair flowed freely down her back. She was talking to the other two women in the group when she saw the Army general walk up with the naval officer in tow.

"Becca!" the Pantoran said happily, as she ran up and hugged the one and only daughter. Rebecca for her part, just hugged her mother in return and replied, "Good to see you too, mom. Hi aunty Padme. Hi aunty Ahsoka."

Soon the other two women in the group came over to the happy family and proceeded to welcome back their friend's eldest child. Soon the entire group began to talk and plans were made to get together for a weekend lunch where they would be celebrating both Rebecca's return, as well as her new assignment as the commander of a UNSC vessel. But as these plans were being made, the gears of war were slowly beginning to turn within the Empire, and it was a fact that had not gone unnoticed by the _Central Bureau of Military Intelligence. _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_[Secure Location, Fort Ragno]_

Located somewhere deep within the Fort Ragno military complex, was a bunker that was specifically designed and operated by the UNSC's intelligence agency. A bunker who primary function was to gather, sort through and relay information that had been intercepted from within Empire space, as well as coordinate and monitor operations that officially, _"Did not exist." _A bunker that many within the CBMI simply called, _"The Hive"_ and it was from here, the CBMI conducted their Andromeda operations.

It was from here that the CBMI was able to keep an close eye on their imperial neighbor, track fleet movements and monitor the Empire's push/expansion into the areas of the galaxy known as "Wild Space." Not to mention, keep their eyes certain persons that had shown sudden interest in Worth's military forces.

But in the last few weeks, the network of spies and informants that the CBMI had spent years on building, had begun to flood the Hive with disturbing information that had the intelligence brass on high alert. The Empire had suddenly begun to redeploy their forces, ships and units that had either been apart of the Empire's expansionist operations or involved in recent fighting with rebel groups, were suddenly pulled from the front lines and were being stationed in bases and anchorages that were located along the borders with both the Terran Union and the CIS.

There was a sudden increase in activity at a number of major imperial ships yard, as vessel were being cranked out at an rate that had not been seen since the clone wars. While still, construction had begun on brand new facilities that were located deep within Empire space. With an sudden mass build up of their forces along the boarder and the Empire suddenly investing heavily in their military and infrastructure, one did not have to be an military expert to see what the Empire was planing.

"Colonel, we are receiving an communication from Admiral Roberts on Reach." _Oracle, _the Artificial Intelligence that was assigned to the have announced, as the holographic image of a young woman dressed in ancient Greek attire, suddenly appeared on a near by projector.

"Thank you, Oracle." the commander of the Hive replied, as she got up from her chair and walked up to the projector that held the CBMI intelligence. Suddenly the image of and man in his early fifties and dressed in an UNSC admiral uniform, appeared next to the AI and said, "Colonel Offee, glad to see that you are well."

The Miriaian female saluted the superior officer before she replied, "Good to see that you too are well, although I wish the circumstances of our meeting were different."

"Indeed." the older male replied before he said, "What is the latest do you have to report?"

Taking a moment to grab a data pad, the former Jedi and CBMI commander said, "From the look of things, the Empire is building up for an all out invasion of both the CIS and Terran controlled space. The Empire have moved the 111th and the 282th fleets from their frontier operations and had them redeployed to the Silvata and Rokai anchorages."

"That's dangerously close to our boarder with them and the CIS." The head of the CBMI muttered, as he overlooked the files that he had brought up on his end. "The joint chiefs are not going to like this when we convene later with the President."

"I can imagine so, admiral." the Miriaian said with a somber tone. "I will have to go and brief the Colonial council and General Escandor about this as well."

"Have our counterparts in the CIS contacted you as yet?" the Admiral asked.

"Not yet, no." Offee answered, "But the information that they have shared with us, it is possible that the Empire is also planing an invasion of their space as well."

"This is very distressing indeed." Roberts remarked, as he could remember how the galaxy had been when he was just a field agent in Andromeda. Back then the CBMI had operated so as to prevent an open conflict from erupting between the his government and the Galactic Republic or CIS.

Now though it looked like a war with the Empire was all but unavoidable. All he and the people under his command could do right now, was prepare the TUG and the UNSC for a conflict that could easily last for years, against an enemy that outnumbered them almost three to one. The only thing that gave the former agent any form of comfort at that point was the possibility that this future war would not be as savage as the infamous Covenant war of almost a century ago. Or at least that was what he hoped any way. "Colonel, I suggest that you contact the Jedi council and find out what is their take on this situation."

"Yes Sir." she replied, before the image of Roberts vanished from her sight.

"Should I contact Master Skywalker of the Jedi Council?" Oracle asked her commander.

"Uh... no thanks Oracle. I will meet with them, myself." Colonel Offee replied, as she turned around and made her way to the bunker's exit. Within a few minutes the intelligence officer would be boarding a CDF transport and head off to meet with the Jedi Council on Mt. Jefferson.

A council that had made her leave the order she was once apart of.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N**__: Well, what y'all think? Like I sat in the beginning, Me and MeleeSmasher were influenced by the events of the Season finale, and I strongly advise that that you read his story, it is NIGHTSTALKER certified. :) _


	3. Thunder in the Distance

_**A/N:**__ Here is the next installment and I hope you guys like it. Anyway, this chapter has a certain Miriaian in her new role, interaction with the Jedi Council and like I said this was inspired by thr recent season finale of Clone Wars... and like I had said in the last chapter, I was none to happy with the way it ended. So me and MeleeSmasher decided that change it to our liking. _

_Also, I want to suggest two stories that have been reading and I must advise that you take a look at them: "A Flame in the Darkness" by Order and Chaos – Qui Iudicant, and "The Bow and the Gun" by TheBleachDoctor. Both of with I recommend that you give a read. They are great :) _

_As always, I also suggest that you read my previous story as well as "HALO: The Chain" to understand this story a bit more if you are new. _

_Now that is over with, on to the story! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Thunder in the Distance... ]**_

After over a thousand years of planing and creating one of the biggest deceptions in the galaxy's history, the _Sith Order _had finally gained control of the once mighty Galactic Republic and turned it into the Empire that they so wanted it to be. With the greatest civilization that ever existed under their control, the Sith went about reshaping the galaxy into the image that they wanted it to be. An galaxy that was built upon the philosophy that the strong should be allowed to thrive and feed off the weak. A galaxy that allowed its citizens to experience strife and unimaginable hardships, so as to weed out those who were weak and allow the strong to rule over them with an iron fist.

And for over twenty years that had been the case, as the Sith's latest Empire began to subjugate countless billions so as to push their philosophy across the galaxy. Worlds such as Ryloth and Kashyyyk were governed harshly by the Moffs that controlled them, mainly because of their "Lack of Enlightenment" under the new order. Many of which being transformed into major slavery hubs, and their people being sold into a life that many of them would not survive.

Even planets that had one been regarded as enlightened and were firm believers in the new order and had thrown their full support behind the emperor, soon found themselves falling out of grace and worlds such as Pantora, were now being seen as nothing more that backwater planets that needed "special" attention. Now of course the leaders of Pantora were not to happy with the "attention" they were getting allowed it to be known when the senate met again on Coruscant. But the very next day after this outburst, an imperial vessel "accidentally" fired its main cannons while it was in orbit around Pantora and completely destroyed the capital city, along with its entire government.

Needless to say there had been more than a few of these "accidents" that involved Imperial vessels and the Imperial government was all to willing to move in and "Bring order and peace to these worlds."

These were very dark times indeed for the galaxy and it was very clear to see that the Emperor was not about to release his grip on the empire that he personally had given birth to. Even if it meant that a few billion people die, so as to ensure his power was secure. But even though the Sith lord ruled with an iron fist and used fear to control the masses under his rule, there was one thing the former chancellor had not accounted for. Something that was proving to be more than difficult to stamp out and was beginning to grow like a cancerous tumor within HIS Empire... _Hope. _

All over the galaxy millions of people on worlds that had either been conquered during the expansion operations, or were basically fed up with the way the system Moffs were treating them, had begun to rise up against his order. At first they were nothing more than minor riots which were quickly and brutally put down. But as time passed, these uprisings began to be more organized and it was not long before a number of groups began to pick up arms against their would be over lords.

At first they were nothing more than hit and run raids against imperial bases, but is was not long before these raids became more bold and the empire began to lose ground against these insurrectionist. They may have been small victories and the empire quick to recover their losses, but the very idea that the mighty Galactic Empire had been humiliated by these "thugs"and terrorist, gave the oppressed population of the galaxy a sense of hope that had not been seen in years Now there were rumors that all these rebel factions were planing to form an alliance of sorts to challenge his rule and it was a fact that had Darth Sideous more than a bit puzzled.

Just how were these rebel groups able to organize themselves so well in such a short space of time? The answer that came to him made his blood boil. "The Terrans..."

It was no secret that Emperor Palpatine hated the Terrans with a passion and that had been the case since their UNSC forced him to the peace table after they had launched a number of attacks against the then Republic, just over two decades ago. Ever since, Palpatine had done his best to paint the Terrans as the true enemies of the galaxy. While the CIS was nothing more than a puppet government that was controlled by them, and for the first few years of his rule, it worked but now, that was no longer the case. Who was to say that these two factions that shared the galaxy, were not responsible for the sudden surge in violence within the Empire? It would not be much of a surprise to him if they truly were and if not, who was he not to blame the whole rebellion on both the TUG and the CIS?

It would be too hard to do, plant a few bombings and feed the public the right information, he would have all the support he could need so as to completely and utterly destroy the other two major powers in the galaxy. It would take some time to do, but the Sith had been waiting over a thousand years so as to take control of the Republic. What was a few more months so as to completely control the galaxy?

That was Palpatine's only thought, as he slid deeper into his chair. An evil smile forming on his face as he did.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( 6 Months Later, Worth )_

The flight towards the Jedi temple on Mt. Jefferson was rather uneventful one, as the head of the CBMI's operations in Andromeda sat quietly in the passenger compartment of the CDF operated Condor transport. As the Miriaian intelligence officer sat in her seat and watch the clouds in the distance float by, the CBMI head could not help but to think about her meeting with Admiral Roberts just forty-five minutes earlier. Just the idea that a possible conflict could break out within a matter of weeks, if not days, filled her with an uneasy sense of dread. But as her transport began to approach the Jedi compound, the colonel could not help but to think about how much her life had changed in the last twenty years.

You see, before becoming the head of Andromeda operations for the CBMI, _Barriss Offee _was once a healer within the Jedi order and a damn good one to boot,who had actually seen action during the Clone Wars. But as the conflict continued and the then young healer witnessed the deaths of a number of Jedi, the Miriaian healer could not help but to notice that the order that she once admired, had begun to change and not for the better.

She saw many of her friends, both Masters and Padawans alike, go off into battle and never return. She began to notice that many Jedi had become too comfortable with the idea leading solders into battler and destroying the enemy, as well as basically forcing their will on those who wanted nothing to do with the war. As a result millions of innocent people had been killed in the cross fire and the order did not even seem to care one bit. It was at that point that the Jedi healer no longer believed in the order and no longer wanted to be apart of the madness that had taken over the Jedi. In her mind, the Jedi had failed the galaxy and the people they were sworn to protect, she needed to get away from them before it consumed her and in the end she was able to do so.

With some unlikely help from a one _Asajj Ventress, _the former Jedi was able to fake her own death while on a scouting mission deep within wild space. It was there where she met up with a Terran freighter named the _H.G. Odessa_ and after planting some of her DNA within her personal fighter, the crew of said freighter destroyed her craft and made it look as if Barriss had run a fowl with the CIS. It may have been a bit extreme and cold for her to do such a thing, but for the former Jedi, it was a chance to start over and finally be able to do some real good for the galaxy. Under the flag of the United Nations Space Command, more specifically, the CBMI.

It would be months before the Jedi would learn about her deceit and Barriss was able to reconnect with those she had left behind. Many of them were both shocked and happy to see her alive and well on board the Reach during the evacuation of the temple, but when they asked her just how she had survived, Barriss would only say _"The Terrans saved me."_ and to some extent, it was true. It would be some time again before the Jedi learned of her position within the UNSC and sometimes Barriss herself would wonder just what would have been the out come, if she had not gone to the Terrans for help.

What ever the case have been, she was now an high ranking officer within the CBMI and even though the knew that some of their methods were questionable, the Miriaian also knew that unlike the Jedi, the CBMI made sure that innocent people did not get hurt, to get what they wanted.

Within a few minutes the Condor transport made it's final approach and touched down on the small landing pad that was connected to the temple, via a rather narrow walk way. Taking a deep breath, the former Jedi got up from her seat and straitened out her uniform a bit, before she exited the aircraft and made her way towards the Temple.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"This is a grave situation, indeed." Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker commented, as he and the rest of the Jedi Council met in the temple's briefing room to discuss this latest development. It was just half an hour ago that the council had been assembled so that the CBMI colonel could inform them about the recent developments within the Empire and the possible conflict that could erupt in the future.

"I am afraid that what my... people have found out is true." The intelligence officer replied, as she stood lone in front of the council that she had once thought of as corrupt. "The Empire has ramped up production on a number of industrialized systems, as well retrofitted a number of older vessels and reactivated them."

"And from what you had said earlier, they have also redeployed a number of their more experienced fleet commanders to the boarder regions with Terran controlled space and the CIS?" council member Ahsoka Tano asked her friend and former colleague. The Miriaian officer just nodded in agreement and replied, "My superiors are convinced that Emperor Sideous is planing to invade both the CIS and Terran space. We are as yet to establish and exact date or time for this to be carried out, but we suspect that the rate they are building up their forces, the order could be given within a matter of weeks."

"Have you been able to get into contact with our members within Imperial space?" Master Skywalker asked, as a holographic display of the galaxy suddenly appeared in the darkened chamber with a number of symbols dotted all over the area marked as "Imperial Space"

Even though the Jedi were now branded as criminals within the Empire and many people no longer saw them as heroes, the Jedi Order still had a number of its members willing operating within Imperial controlled space. Along side CBMI operatives that were taking gathering as much information about the rebellion that was taking place. Partly because the Jedi had begun to conduct what could have been best described as "Guerrilla Warfare" and had actually been behind a number of the raids that had taken place.

But the real reason for this was much more personal for the order, for they had lost the trust of the very galaxy that they had sworn to protect. The Clone Wars had caused the galaxy to see the Jedi as nothing more than the harbingers of death and destruction, rather than the guardians of light and hope t they once claimed to be. Their hope with these covert raids against the Empire, they could regain what had been lost all those years ago.

"I have, and they too report that the Empire is gearing up for something big." Barriss informed the council, "The system Moffs have begun to gather more slaves from their territories, they have even begun to use prisoners in their work camps."

It was at this point that all the members of the council pick up the data pads that were built in to their seats and began to go over the information that had been provided to them. If what they had heard was true and the information they were seeing was correct, then another war was on the horizon. "I need to be getting back to Fort Ragno and speak with the Colonial council in a few hours." the colonel replied, as the holographic display faded out and the lights came on.

"Understood. May the force be with you, colonel." Anakin told the young woman before him.

"Um... may the force be with you too." the young female officer replied, as she turned heel and made her way out of the chamber. Leaving the council to chew on what they had been told, as well as plan for what could be thee biggest conflict the galaxy had seen since the clone wars. A conflict that had forever scarred the order both physically, emotionally, but most of all, spiritually.

Many of the Jedi there were still haunted by what they had witnessed during those three violent years and many of them had actually gone into therapy to help deal with what they had seen. A process that had taken years to complete. Thousands of Jedi had been killed during that time, many of which during the issuing of the now infamous "Order 66" and during the evacuation of Coruscant. Now it looked as if Sideous wanted to finish the job and launch another war to do so.

What ever the case may have been one thing was certain, if war were to break out soon then the Jedi order had a duty to both the Terran government and the rest of the galaxy at large, to protect against the very same darkness that had almost destroyed them. Even if the galaxy no longer considered the Jedi as heroes.


	4. Andromeda Descending

_**A/N: **__In this chapter a new type of vessel is introduced and please don't be too critical about it. Anyway a lot of you have asked/begged for me to have some sort of a struggle for the UNSC because many of you have said that they are "Over Powered" I will try to do so, but then again when the UNSC have access to Forerunner tech, it may not be easy to do. _

_As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. It helps me a lot to know what you guys think, so I know what to do in the next chapter. Now that is over with, one to the story! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Andromeda Descending...]**_

_( Glinn's Field, Angelika Island ) _

In the years following the rise of the Galactic Empire, the United Nations Space Command had begun to invest hundreds of billions of credits into the research and development of new weapon systems, vessels and other equipment for their forces to use in the event that another major conflict were to occur. As a result, a number of new vehicles and ships had been created and had been successfully deployed through out UNSC controlled space. One such class of vessel to come out of this arms build up was the _Eagle-class _littoral combat vessel.

At 210 meters in length, 150 meters in width and 40 meters height, the "Eagle" was by far one of the smallest class of warship to enter service with the UNSC Navy. But then again, it was never meant to be a large ship, in fact its size was its greatest asset. Its relative small size, coupled with its speed and maneuverability, gave the vessel an advantage that the larger vessels of the UNSC did not have.

The UNSC command were very much impressed by the ship's performance during its trial runs and as a result, they placed an order of a record breaking fifteen hundred vessels to be added to the fleet. Making it one of the largest orders ever placed for a warship of any kind. By the year 2634, there were hundreds of these vessels were already in service and many of them had been deployed to the Andromeda Galaxy as part of the UNSC's Andromeda forces.

One such vessel labeled _LCV-990 _had not too long arrived in Andromeda and was currently sitting on the tarmac of Glinn's Field for its new commander and crew to take charge.

"Well... there it is." Commander Rebecca Stepson commented, as she gazed upon her new command for the very first time. As it was customary for all new ship commander, the young naval commander had arrived a a few hours before the rest of her crew, so as to personally inspect her new vessel and to tell you the truth, she could not have been more excited.

"Yep, Eagle-class." General Stepson remarked, as he accompanied his daughter and eldest child to see her new command. Originally, Riyo was supposed to accompany them as well, for she too wanted to see her daughter's new ship. But the administration council had been called into an emergency meeting that very morning and as a result the Governor was unable to go with her husband and daughter. But she promise to be there for the commissioning ceremony later that evening. "I have to admit, it is a lot bigger than I thought it would be."

"And it's all mine!" Rebecca said happily, as the duo walked up to the vessel to get a better look at it. As the general saw his eldest child enter the ship, he could not help to think just how she had developed over the years.

Like many men, Daniel was both surprised and happy when he learned that is wife was carrying their first child. Mainly because many people did not know if it was possible for a Pantoran and a Human to conceive a child. But with the birth of Rebecca, it was proven possible and for the exception of her platinum colored hair and amber colored eyes, she looked liked a normal human. Oddly enough it was her youngest brother Ryo, looked like a Pantoran male.

In school, Rebecca excelled among her class mates and as a result, she was able to enter the NPMA at an relatively young age. Now here she was about to take up her first command and as her father, he could not be any more prouder. "So when is your crew due to arrive?" the general asked, as the two of them now stood in the vessel's small bridge.

"They should be here by eight hundred hours." the young woman replied, as she sat in "captain's chair" for the very first time and fidgeted a bit in it. "This is going to get some use to."

"I bet." the general smiled, as her looked at his watch. "I got to get to the academy, but I could stay longer if you want."

"No no." Rebecca replied, as she got up from her seat..

"Very well." the former Spartan replied, as he began to make his way off the bridge. "But expect me and your mother to be back later to see you off. Brace yourself, remember what she was like when you left for the Milky Way?"

"Oh yea..." Rebecca groaned in reply, as she could still remember her mother hugging her tightly in the tether station's main terminal and crying as if she was never coming back. Hopefully there would not be a repeat performance later in that day. "How could I forget?"

"Indeed." General Stepson replied with a slight chuckle, as he began to make his way off the ship. "See you in a few hours, Beccaberry."

"Bye dad." the UNSC's newest ship commander replied, as she saw her father disappear behind the bridge door. Leaving the naval officer all alone in her new vessel.

Over the next few hours, the first members of her crew had begun to arrive and Stepson did not waste any time to get down to the business of getting her ship ready for launch. For the next few hours, Rebecca over saw the preparations which her crew were taking to get the vessel ready for launch and it was during this period that the office took the time to get to know the people that she now had under her command. It was not too hard for her to do since her vessel had a small crew to begin with.

It was during this time that Rebecca noticed that there were number of Twi'leks that were among the crew, but it was not very surprising to her that there was. Within the last couple decades a large number of Twi'leks had actually joined the military arm of the Terran Union and it was something that had caused quite a stir within HIGHCOM back on Earth. But none the less these "aliens" wanted to serve the UNSC, the very same UNSC that had liberated their fore fathers all those years ago on Zygerria.

One such Twi'lek by the name of _Syara Lahee,_ was in factthe son of former slaves that settled on Mesa after their liberation, and would be serving as one of her vessel's helmsman. While another Twi'lek by the name of _Kosha Zebb, _was listed as the head of the ship's engineering contingent. There were many more that were there and Rebecca made note that she would get to know each and every one of them over time. Right now though she had to make sure that her vessel would be ready for launch, which was due later that day.

"Excuse me, Commander?" Rebecca heard someone call out from behind her and as she turned to see who it was, Rebecca saw young man dressed in a gray jumper with steel tipped boots and bright yellow helmet. "My name is Benjamin Rhodes, I am here to install your vessel's artificial intelligence." the young man said in a calm tone.

"Ah, from the tech department. I have been expecting you." Rebecca replied, as she walked up to the civilian engineer. "Where is our new AI?"

"Right here, ma'am." the engineer replied, as her held out the small data crystal that contained the construct. Pausing for a moment to look at the small device, Stepson picked up said crystal and inserted it into a nearby data port. Suddenly the image of a cute young girl with shoulder length hair, doe eyes and dressed in some kind of school uniform, appeared on the bridge's holoprojector.

"Greetings." the artificial intelligence said with a slight bow, "I am United Nations Space Command artificial intelligence CTN H074-0. But you can call me _Hotaru._"

"Well Hotaru, welcome on board the LCV-990." Commander Stepson greeted her new artificial intelligence with a smile. _'Hotaru' _ nodded and replied "Thank you, commander."

"Um, I need you to sign off on the transfer of the A.I Hotaru to your command." Benjamin commented, as he held out his data pad along with a pen like device.

"Ah yes, of course." Rebecca replied, as she took the two items and proceeded to sign her name on the pad. Once that was completed the young engineer confirmed the transfer and said made his way off the vessel, leaving the young commander finish up her duties for the day..

But while the naval officer got ready to launch the UNSC's newest warship, events were taking place thousands of light years away that would shake the Terran Government and the United (Nations Space Command to it's very core.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Terran – Imperial boarder )_

Located just a couple hundred light years from where the official line between the Terran Union and the Galactic Empire existed, was one of the many bases/outpost that the United Nations Space Command had set up after The Fall. These bases, which were all located well inside Terran controlled space, were to act as early warning monitors in case the Imperials across the boarder decided to invade. But while most of these bases and outpost were nothing more than converted orbital defense platforms that were unmanned and fully automated, the remainder were much larger and served as fleet anchorages that serviced the many vessels that patrolled the area.

On such anchorage known as _Truk, _was located within a small star system that was close to the boarder. In fact, the base itself was actually built into a rather large asteroid and had a number of defense platforms around it. Add to the fact that is was the home base for three carrier battle groups and Truk was more than ready to fend off any would be attackers. Long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

Right now though only the carrier _Taiho _and her battle group were currently docked at the station after a three month long patrol along the boarder.

Within the anchorage's command and control center, the station's command crew were busily going about the day to day task of both coordinating the movements of the two remaining carrier groups still out on patrol, as well as over see the maintenance of the vessels that were currently berth in the anchorage.

"Commander, sensors are picking up a strange anomaly originating within Imperial space." an young ensign called out, as he sat at one of the many consoles there and looked at the holographic display in front of him.

The officer in charge of the anchorage's C&C heard the young man inform him of this recent development and went over to see what the problem was. "What is it ensign Morgan." the older male asked.

"Sir, sensors are detecting a number of energy distortions emanated from within Imperial space." ensign Morgan replied, as he manipulated the controls of the console in front of him that displayed the highlighted areas where the anomalies were detected.

"These readings are rather faint. Did you run a diagnostic to see if the system was malfunctioning?" the older male asked, as he looked at the readings in front of him.

"Yes sir, and everything checks out."

"Sir!" another ensign called out from his position, "I have lost all contact with the the Illustrious carrier group!"

"Sir!" another voice called out, "I've lost contact with sentry posts 11 through 20!"

"Sir!"

"Sir!"

"Sir!"

Soon the entire command center was flooded with reports of lost communications with either certain ships, or other sentry post that were under their supervision and it did not take the C&C's command officer to place two and two together and realize what was going on.

"Get me the Commodore!" the officer ordered, as he began to make his way to the exit. "Contact New Plymouth! Tell them the Empire is starting to move!"

"Sir! Unknown contact detected an inbound! Impact in-" another young ensign began to call out, but never got the chance to finish her statement, as a massive explosion suddenly engulfed the entire command and control room. Instantly killing everyone inside in a ball of smoke and flame.

Soon more explosions began to rock the asteroid that housed the the Truk anchorage, causing the base to violently rip itself apart. At one point the carrier Taiho and three of the escorts attempted to cast off from the doomed station and for a moment it looked as if they would have made it. But another large explosion struck the destroyer Texas and caused it to slam right into the very same ship it had been assigned to protect. With devastating results for both vessels.

Suddenly one final, massive explosion erupted out of the the once proud anchorage, as the base's reactors went critical and the resulting explosion destroyed the entire facility. Leaving one a large debris field in its place which was laced with space rocks, ship wreckage, and the odd dead body.

Meanwhile a few thousands light years away, a rather large and almost cylindrical "star ship" slow maneuvered itself behind a large moon, as hundreds of Imperial star ships of various types and classes moved into formation and jumped to warp.


	5. A Call to Arms

_**A/N:**__ Alright here is the next installment of my story and I must warn you, there are no epic space battles just yet.__** DO NOT SEND ME HATE MAIL. **__I don't want to rush something, only for it to come out poorly. I am thinking about you guys. _

_Anyway, a few of you did point out that I used the wrong term near the ending of the last chapter. That was my bad, sorry. Also, many of you have been wondering just what the Empire used to destroy "Truk" and all I will say is... that some of you were right and some of you were wrong. And to __**SPARTAN016**__, why not hit a manned outpost? _

_Enough of this, on to the story!_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ A Call to Arms... ]**_

_( Imperial City, 10 hours earlier) _

Finally after so many years of planning and waiting, Darth Sideous and his Empire was finally in a position to crush the only real threat to his dominance of the galaxy. At this point in it's short and "Glorious" history, the the Empire that the former chancellor had taken great pride in creating was at the height of its power and had the military might to project it where ever he pleased.

Hundreds of thousands of Imperial star ships of every imaginable design and class now patrolled the the galaxy, under the flag of the Galactic Empire. While the new cloning facilities that had been built after the _"Act of Terran Aggression"_, as it was commonly called, cranked out billions of battle ready Storm Troopers. All of which were loyal to the Empire and its "Enlightened" Emperor.

Thousands of worlds had been converted into massive industrial estates and shipyards, so as to support the massive war machine that was the Imperial military, as millions slaved away in the thousands of "work camps" that had been set up by the ruling government. It was very clear to anyone, that the Galactic Empire was a force to be reckoned with and could easily crush anyone that stood in its way. Well, almost anyone, for despite being powerful there was one faction within the galactic community that had not only stood up to the new order once before, but could prove to be thee biggest threat to the Empire. A threat that Sideous had spent so many years in creating.

It it had not been for those blasted Terrans and their actions during and after the Clone Wars, the Confederacy would have been quickly absorbed into the Empire and the Jedi Order would have been nothing more than a memory. But here it was almost twenty-five years after the fall of the Republic and both the Jedi and the CIS were alive and kicking. All because a group out outsiders could not help but to stick their noses where it didn't belong. They had humiliated him during the battle and evacuation of the Jedi Temple and again when they destroyed a number of ship yards and bases just a few hours later.

It was a humiliation the the former chancellor did not forget and in a few short hours, both the Terrans and the Confederacy would soon learn that it was not wise to cross the dark lord of the Sith. Especially when they have an entire galaxy full of resources at their disposal, to build what ever weapons they need to subjugate literally thousands of worlds and their inhabitants. Or destroy them out right if the became problematic.

One such weapon that his people had come up with was the brain child of a human named _Umak __Leth, _who was the _Master of Imperial Projects _for the Empire. Umak had come up with the idea for a weapon that could strike targets deep inside enemy territory, all the while staying well inside imperial controlled space. Of course the emperor liked the idea of striking his enemies for a distance and pumped billions into the project, that was being constructed over the planet _Byss. _

With this and his other super weapon in hand, Darth Sideous./Emperor Palpatine was now poised to strike at the one group that had been responsible for so many sleepless nights in the past and if all went well, then maybe his empire could expand to other areas of the universe... like the Milky Way galaxy.

"In time..." the dark lord whispered to himself, as he got up from his seat and began to make his way out of his personal quarters. His destination was an emergency sitting of the Imperial senate, where he would push for (and ultimately succeed) a motion for a official declaration of war against the Terran Union government and their Confederacy allies, in retaliation for cowardly support of terror groups that recently attacked and destroyed a civilian space station. An attack that killed over a quarter of a million people.

Soon he will have the entire weight of his military forces, thrown against those foolish Terrans and their Confederacy lap dogs. It was a thought that gave the Sith lord an evil smile, as he entered his personal elevator and allowed the doors to close behind him as he did.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Glinn's field, Present )_

The commissioning ceremony for the Littoral Combat Vessel 990 was a very modest affair to say the very least, when compared to those done for new cruisers, destroyers and carriers. But it was enough to satisfy the crowd that had gathered at the CDF base that evening. Commander Stepson, along with the rest of her new crew, were formally introduced to the assembled crowd which consisted of both UNSC personnel that were stationed on the base, family members of the assigned crew and members of the local media houses and diplomatic corp.

Once the formal speeches were made by a number of high ranking officials and invited guest, the LCV's new commander officially took up her new assignment and once the bottle of champagne was broken on the vessel's hull, the festivities quickly began and a small party was held around the UNSC's newest warship.

"So where are you heading after this?" General Stepson asked his daughter, as the two of them stood next to a food table and enjoyed some of its contents. After taking a moment to take a sip of her beverage, Rebecca replied "From what I had been told, we will be deployed to Naboo to be apart of the . _Barbarossa _task force."

"Naboo?" the general queried, "Looks as if you are getting a nice and quiet assignment for your first deployment."

"I wounder how come mom has not arrived as yet?" the young officer asked, as she scanned the crowd for any sign of her mother.

"I don't know, but there must be a very good reason why she is not here yet." the general replied, as he too began to scan the crowd for his beloved wife. Daniel knew that the CAC_ (Colonial Administration __Council) _had been called into an emergency meeting earlier that day and Riyo had promised to be at the ceremony that evening. But the governor had yet to arrive and Daniel was starting to wonder if that meeting was still going on and if it was, then what ever it was that was keeping her back must be very serious indeed.

But as the general began to ponder this, he could not help but to notice that a number of communicators were going off and were being answered by the numerous reporters that were there. This caused the former Spartan to raise an eyebrow, a fact that did not go unnoticed by his daughter.

"Is something wrong?" the young naval officer asked, as she saw the strange look forming on her father's face. But she never got an reply from the general, as the beeping sound of his personal communicator got his attention first and answered it.

The changing expression said it all. "Rebecca, assemble your crew and get ready for launch. I have to go now."

"Dad, what's going on?" the young woman asked, as she too began to notice a number of the media personnel starting to leave the base in a bit of an hurry.

"Something is going on! There is going to be a press conference at the council building in a few minutes and I strongly advise that you assemble your crew get ready for launch, as soon as possible!"

Rebecca was very much puzzled to say the very least and was about to ask another question, but the sound of her own personal communicator caught her immediate attention and upon answering it, Hotaru's voice filled her ear piece.

"Commander," the artificial intelligence said in an almost hurried tone, "I have received an transmission from Andromeda Fleet Command. Command have gone to DEFCON 2 and are ordering all UNSC personnel to report to their assigned bases and camps."

"DEFCON 2?" Commander Stepson gasped, as an overwhelming sense of dread began to fill her. Ever since the UNSC began to operate openly within the Andromeda galaxy, there had only been a hand full of times that military arm of the Terran Union had gone on high alert. The last time DEFCON 2 had been called was when the Terran embassy on Coruscant had been attacked and the UNSC Reach was sent in to evacuate both the diplomatic staff, and the Jedi Temple.

"I guess you finally got the message?" Daniel questioned his daughter, as he was still at her side. The look on her face told the general all that he needed to know. "I have to go to a meeting with the defense council. I will contact you when I can."

"I have to assemble my crew and get ready for launch." Rebecca replied with a nod, as she stared at her father with a look of concern and fear in her eyes.

"You do that." the rather large man replied, before he bent down a bit and gave his eldest child a hug. An act that was returned in kind. "Just remember Becca, your mother and I are proud of what you have done with your life and no parent could ask for a better child than you. Just remember to stay calm and remember your training, have trust in yourself and in your crew. But most of all, what ever happens, please be safe."

"I will, dad. I promise." the young woman replied, as she continued to hug her father before the two of them finally broke their embrace and and went their separate ways. The general making his way back to his personal vehicle to make the short trip towards the administration building in the city, while Rebecca went off to assemble her crew and get for a possible combat deployment that could happen within a matter of hours.

Both father and daughter knew that there was always a possibility that a conflict could erupt at anytime and they would have to march into battle when called upon. It was true that they were both by surprise by these sudden events, but none the less they were just going to have to allow their years of training to take over be ready for the possibility that there could be a new war on the horizon.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Imperial Center )_

"My fellow citizens of the Galactic Empire, the time has come for us to fulfill our manifest destiny and take our rightful place within our galaxy!" Emperor Palpatine began his speech, as he stood in front of the members of the Imperial senate.

"For too long our peaceful and glorious civilization, that has brought enlightenment and prosperity to so many that had been so fortunate to fall under our rule, have been besieged by elements that do not share our vision for the galaxy. They have gone out of their way to destroy what our glorious civilization had taken so long to build.

"The sense of peace and security that many of our people have enjoyed for so long, has been taken away by a group of terrorist and murderers and countless thousands of innocent people have fallen victim to these rouge groups that have their own agendas. But these groups have been nothing more than a front for the real threat that faces our civilization!

"These attacks are a direct result of outside interference on the part of the Terran government and their allies within the the CIS! They are the ones that have stolen the sense of security that our citizens once enjoyed and their hands are stained with the blood of countless innocents! But now it is time for our would be tormentors to learn that there is a price for their interference and that it would soon be paid in full!

"As I speak to you today, the brave men of our military have embarked on an great crusade who's ultimate goal is to drive these criminal governments out of our galaxy and take back what is rightfully ours! Today is the first day of a brand new era that our empire is entering and soon, the entire Galaxy shall know our resolve!"

Upon finishing his brief yet powerful speech, the entire Imperial senate erupted into loud cheers and applause. A scene that had been repeated time and again within the walls of the former Galactic Republic senate building. But while this was taking place within the senate building the reaction outside was far more somber and less enthusiastic, for the Emperor had his speech broadcast across the entire city and the population at large did not share his views of the galaxy. Mainly those who were forced to live in segregated areas of the city know as _"Alien Protection Zones." _

They knew that with the outbreak of this new war, it would only be a matter of time before the government came into their areas and began to "recruit" many of them to aid the Imperial government in their war effort. It had happened many times before in the past, during the Empire's push into the unknown regions of space and now with this new conflict, it was anyone's guess on just how many of them would be taken this time around.

It was in this atmosphere of hopelessness and despair that a lone "alien" moved through the crowds and made her way towards one of the many housing units that the government had provided for the zone's inhabitants. With her head and entire body covered in brown robes, the lone individual entered the dilapidated structure and made her way into the lower levels of the structure.

Finally the lone individual came to a small room that was concealed behind a few fallen beams and a sleeping Duro that had a smell that could wake the dead. After taking a few minutes to clear the small obstacles that were in her way, the lone individual removed her head robe to reveal a human female with short brown hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes.

Taking a moment to check her surroundings, the young woman went into a corner and pressed a small button that was cleverly concealed on the wall's surface. Suddenly, a small device came out of said wall and emanated a blue light that proceeded to scan her left eye pupil.

_'Identity confirmed. Welcome back, Commander Suri.' _an female voice greeted the woman in a neutral tone, as the wall in front of her suddenly faded out of existence to reveal a large room with numerous within it. With a small nod, Suri entered the room and proceeded to remove her robes. Just as a large door began to close behind her and the holographic wall reappeared to hide it. Leaving no evidence that said room or its occupants ever existed at all.

Meanwhile somewhere in the galaxy, a large cylindrical vessel suddenly moved out of its hiding spot near a group of asteroids and prepared to fire its main weapon once again in anger.


	6. All the King's Men

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the long wait for this update, but I actually started over a couple times while writing it. But here it is and I hope it was worth your wait. _

_Now I just want to point out something that I found funny, people are still bitching that a "Killed ONI" in my last story. So to them, all I want to say is that once you are done crying yourself a river, build a bridge and get over it!. If you don't like what I did then write your own fic. That what I did anyway when I thought I could do a better Halo/Star Wars story. _

_But enough about these minor and petty things, on to the STORY!_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ All the King's Men... ]**_

September 23rd, a date that would be forever etched into the memory of every single man, woman and child within the Worth Colonies and the Terran Union in general. A date that marked the end of the peaceful existence they had enjoyed for so long and the beginning of a whole new, violent chapter in their history.

News about the destruction of Truk Anchorage on the Terran-Imperial border, broke just hours after the initial attack had occurred and it sent shock waves throughout the entire population of just not just the TUG, but the entire Andromeda Galaxy . Not to long after the news broke, the Imperial government sent a message to the Terran government, demanding that they were to abandon the Andromeda Galaxy if they wanted to avoid any more blood shed. But after this unprovoked act of aggression, an act that had lead to the deaths of over seventy-five thousand men and women, the Terran Union was not about to let this go unavenged.

Three days later the Terran government met in an emergency sitting in Geneva, where after only a few hours of debate, they ultimately voted for a state of war to exist between the TUG and the Galactic Empire. But with the onset of this new conflict, there were many who questioned just what would be the position of of the Sangheili government after this development. In recent years the Sangheili had become more and more reclusive, communication between the two governments had become infrequent and even though the TUG had sent a message informing them about the recent developments, the Sangheili had yet to respond.

Throughout the Terran Union both in the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies, elements of the United Nations Space Command went of full alert for the first time in decades. Numerous worlds that had allied themselves with the Terran Union began to ready themselves and their people for what could be a very trying time in their history. But even though a number of them had have their military bolstered with aid from the UNSC_ (in the form of weaponry and training), _there was still a question if they would be ready if their worlds were indeed attacked and invaded..

But if their were anyone that questioned if they were truly ready for this new conflict, it was the very same order that had been manipulated into leading armies of clone during the last major galactic war. A war that caused their fall from grace within the eye of the general galactic community.

It was a question that Anakin Skywalker ran through his head for the last few hours, as he sat alone within the Temple's private garden and meditated on this question, as well as many others. Was the Order ready to pick up arms once again, after the last war almost caused their complete destruction? If so, then what would be their role when it came time to fight? Would they fight along side their allies in the UNSC as equals, or would they act independently? But the one question that hovered over the Jedi's head was just what would be the reaction of the Galaxy at large when the Jedi finally went on the attack after so many years in exile?

Even though the Jedi had actually conducted raids of their own against certain Imperial facilities and organized some rebel resistance groups, the galaxy at large still was not ready to trust an group that had caused so much pain and death to a galaxy that they once sworn to protect. Even more so, many more accused the Jedi of abandoning them when the Empire began to show its true colors and in a sense, these views were justified.

Even if their actions were as the result of Palpatine/Sideious manipulation, the order had failed to see his deception in time and allowed themselves to be blinded by the war. It was their own fault that the Galaxy no longer trusted them and the Jedi were now paying the price for their own arrogance. A fact that many Jedi took years to deal with, Anakin included.

Now the UNSC wanted to know what kind of role the Jedi would play in this new conflict and it was a question that was not easily answered. On one had the Jedi had a duty to their Terran allies and the galaxy at large, to defend them from the Empire and its Sith rulers. But on the other hand, there was a genuine fear among the Jedi that if they were to pick up the same roles as they did during the Clone Wars, then it would leave them open to the same kind of mentality that had caused their downfall.

"Master Skywalker." a deep voice boomed out from across the temple grounds and brought the Jedi Master out of his concentration. Upon looking in the direction the voice came from, Anakin saw the familiar figure of a certain UNSC Army general who was married to one of his wife's closest friends.

"General Stepson," the Jedi master replied, as broke away from his meditation and made his way towards the UNSC general. "What brings you here?"

The former Spartan sighed heavily before he replied "I was sent here because my government has not heard from the Council, in regards to the proposal that we sent"

"Ah yes, the proposal." Master Skywalker replied, as the two men met up and began to walk along the small pathway leading towards the main temple entrance. Not to long after hostilities began, the UNSC had contacted the exiled Order and offered them command positions within both the Army and Marine Corp. This had come about due to the fact that a number of Jedi had actually chosen to train along side their Terran counterparts in the UNSC and a number of them had actually gone on to do Officer Candidate Training at NPMA. Now with this new war the UNSC needed officers and commanders that would be able to operate in the field.

"And I am guessing that your commanders decided to send you over because of the relationship between out two families?" Anakin quipped, as the two of them entered the Temple building.

"Well Riyo can be a very... persuasive woman when she is ready." the army general explained, "It was her idea to send me instead of some messenger."

"She sounds a lot like Padme." Anakin commented with a smile before he replied, "In any case the members of the council have gone over your government's offer for some of us to be field commander."

"And what was their answer?"

"General... Daniel, you must understand that many in our order still remember what it was like to lead troops into battle during the Clone Wars as generals in the GAR. Under our leadership, the forces of the Republic emerged victorious in many of our battles." the Jedi master began to explain. "But in our zealous attempt to protect the Republic against its enemies, we forgot just what our order truly was and what it was meant to be. As Generals in the _GAR, _we allowed ourselves to become corrupted by the very same evil we were trying to defeat and many in our ranks were seduced and eventually, taken over by the dark side."

"And you are afraid that the same thing will happen if the Jedi took up our offer?" Daniel finished his friend's statement, as he could sense just what the Order's answer would be.

"General Stepson," the Jedi began to say in his most authoritarian voice, "You may inform your government that the Jedi Order must respectfully decline their proposal of command positions within the UNSC. But we will be honored if they allow us to fight along side your troops against this new threat to the Galaxy."

"I understand where you are coming from, Master Skywalker." General Stepson replied, as he began to make his way out of the Temple building. "I will inform my superiors of your decision, once I get back to the academy."

"Thank you for understanding." the Jedi replied, as he began to walk with the General and see him to the Condor transport that was waiting for him. But as the two men made their way towards the temple's landing pad, they were completely unaware of another meeting that was taking place just a few miles away at an secure location.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**(**__ Fort Ragno )_

"Has the Empire made any moves since their initial incursion?" _President Victor Mackenzie _asked, as he and the _Joint Chiefs of Staff _held a video conference with both the _Worth Administration Council _and the Supreme Commander of the UNSC forces in Andromeda. For the last few hours this assembled group of some of the most powerful people in both the Government and the UNSC, had been discussing the recent developments which had occurred during the last few days.

So far they had ruled out using a peaceful approach towards the situation, since the Imperial government made it clear that they had no interest in seeking peace. Which meant that any action that would be taken in the future would be a military one.

"Not since their initial attack." General _David Escandor, _Supreme commander of the UNSC forces in Andromeda replied, as a holographic image of the Andromeda galaxy came up with highlighted areas that showed the Empire's advance in Terran controlled space. "So far their forces have converged on these several systems."

"Why those systems?" General _Andre Smith, _head of the UNSC Army asked, as he picked up his personal data pad and examined the image a little more closely. "Wouldn't it have made sense to keep pushing into our territory and take advantage of their surprise attack?"

"The systems that the Imperials have taken, are home to a number of planets that are rich in mineral deposits." Governor _Riyo Stepson _of Mesa explained, "A few years ago a FEW private mining companies did a number of survey missions in those areas and planned to set up mining operations next year."

"Obviously that is no longer going to happen." General Smith replied, "and my guess is that the Empire plans to use these locations to stage future attacks, as well as resupply their forces."

"But what I really want to know is just what the hell it was the Empire used to take out Truk." Mackenzie commented, as had been briefed about the destruction of the Anchorage but not as to what had been used to destroy it. "75,000 men and women taken out with no survivors. What ever this weapon is, could it be a possible threat to the Colonies. Or any other protected world."

At this point it was the head of the CBMI's Andromeda operations to speak up and answer the President's queries. "I am afraid that what ever information the Empire has on their new super weapon, they have have done a very good job of keeping a tight lid on it." Colonel Offee stated, as she got up from her seat and made her way into the center of the room. "Although there were several leads that we were following over that last few months about a project the Empire had under development. Unfortunately, before they could be followed up on, our contacts suddenly went quiet. I fear that they may have been discovered while trying to get the information to us."

"So what you are basically saying is that we have no clue as of to just what the Empire has, nor do we have anyone who can provide us with any reliable information?" Admiral Morrison questioned the CBMI colonel.

"Not quite, admiral." The Miralian officer replied, a hint of confidence in her voice as she spoke. "Prior to losing contact with our informant, one of our _Central Spike _cells was able to secure a data crystal that belonged to an informant, before the Imperial authorities could search his home."

"Well done, Colonel." Admiral Roberts, who had been quiet during the meeting up to this point, congratulated his younger counterpart. A hit of pride beaming in his voice as he spoke. "But may I ask, just where is this crystal and just how long we have to wait until we get a look at its contents?"

"I am afraid that because of the nature of our Central Spike units in the field, I ca not say for sure." Offee began to explain, "Because of the nature of their work, they are usually unable to contact us through conventional means. They are totally cut off from us and on their own, so as to prevent from being discovered."

"That sounds like a very risky operation to be assigned to." Mackenzie commented.

"Indeed, but all of the operatives that are currently assigned to Central Spike had volunteered." The CBMI colonel replied, "The all knew just what they were getting into."

"In any case the question remains." General Escandor interjected. "Just how long will it be before the crystal is in your possession?"

"At present, the crystal is currently in the care of a smuggler that have proven to be reliable in the past. We have used his services on many occasions and he has always delivered."

"Very well then. I trust your faith in this person, whom ever they may be, is well placed colonel." President Mackenzie muttered. "That brings us to our next pressing matter. What about the CIS?"

"I have been in close contact with President Amita Fonti." Governor Stepson stated, referring to the President of the Confederacy. "She has openly pledged the support of the Confederacy's arm forces, in response to the Empire's attack. She knows that it is only a matter of time before the Emperor turns his attention towards the CIS."

"Mister President." General Escandor spoke up, "I strongly advise that at least 4 more Spartan units be deployed to Andromeda, to supplement the 3 that are already stationed here."

"Way ahead of you, general." Morrison replied, "I have already ordered _Gargoyle, Demon, Specter _and _Khali _ units to be deployed to Andromeda. Only if the President gives the green light to my decision, of course."

"In any case, I do not need to remind everyone here that I want to end this conflict as soon as possible." President Mackenzie stated, "Admiral Roberts, Colonel Offee, do what you have to to ensure that this conflict does not last any longer than it needs to. As for ships, Morrison I am authorizing you to deploy any and all vessels that you think would be needed to fight and that includes the _MOAB. _The same applies to everyone here, am I understood?"

The assembled group of military officials and governors all nodded in agreement with the President's statement and for the next few minutes, they went over a few more final details that would affect the UNSC's war effort in Andromeda. Finally the meeting came to an end and the assembled group went off to do what needed to be done, each of them knowing that the next few months could dictate just what direction the war could go for the Terran Union and be extension, the rest of the Free galaxy.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( **__Nar Shaddaa. A.K.A., "The Smuggler's Moon" )_

"That should be enough." A lone human male commented, as he manually removed the fuel lines from his vessel and retracted back into place near the space port's fuel storage tanks. It had a couple of hours since the smuggler had arrived on Nar Shaddaa and normally he would have loved nothing more than to spent the next couple of days relaxing, before he would head out on another smuggling run. But unfortunately the Corellian native would have no such luxury today, for he and his freighter were currently transporting cargo which was of high priority to his employers.

It was just thirty hours before, that the young space captain had met up with another freighter that had departed from Imperial Center, just a few days prior. Normally he would not deal with anything that was coming out of the capital of the Galactic Empire, but considering that he was currently short on cash and his employers were willing to pay him top dollar for his services, he agreed to as he was told and meet up with the vessel.

But what was even stranger about the whole thing were the orders that he was given when he finally met up with the freighter and received his "Cargo." A small black box with a note that said, _'Get it to the specified location as soon as possible. When you arrive wait 3 minutes before you broadcast the signal that we have provided you with. Once this is done you will be paid in full and we shall contact __you when we are in need of your services again.' _

This was nothing new for the freighter captain, for he had smuggled a number of items for his unseen employers on a number of occasions. Each time he was paid handsomely for his services and never once he had questioned their orders, this time would be no different. He would make the delivery and and collect his pay like so many times in the past.

For the next half hour the smuggler went over his vessel with a fine tooth comb. He wanted to make sure that his customized freighter would be ready for the long trip ahead and considering that his destination was dangerously close to the Imperial-Confederacy boarder, he wanted to be able to get the hell out of dodge if an Imperial patrol force were to him.

"Hey Chewy!" the Corellian called out, as he entered his vessel and made his way towards bridge. "Are we ready for launch?" A loud and long roar came from the direction of the ship's engine room, in response to the captain's question. "Good! Hold on, I'm taking her up!"

Suddenly a low rumble began to fill the space port's hanger bays, as the _YT-1300 _light freighter began to lift itself off the ground and slowly ascend into the polluted skies of the Smugglers Moon. Before it an angled its nose upwards and shot off into space at a high rate of speed. But as the ship made it way into orbit, the two person crew were completely unaware that their actions were being closely watched.

"Command." a lone figure spoke into a communicator, as he hid in the shadows and away from any would be prying eyes. "Target just left with the package, was unable to intercept."

_'Copy that, unit 3.' _another voice replied on the other end, _'We will have our other units track and intercept target when it makes the transfer. Return to base at once.'_

"Yes sir." the lone figure replied, as he came out of his hiding spot and merged back into the moon's population.


	7. Cloak and Dagger

_**A/N: **__Kudos to everyone who figured out just who the smuggler was. Anyways... there is the next installment and I really hope you guys approve of it. _

_In this chapter a few new elements within the UNSC are shown, as well as some screen time of everyones favorite "Laser Brained" smuggler. Not to mention the appearance of a new CBMI vessel. _

_Now that is over with, on to the STORY! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Cloak and Dagger... ] **_

Not too long after the rise of the Galactic Empire, the newly installed Emperor Palpatine came up with the idea of relocating the entire "Alien" population of Imperial Center, _(Formally known as Coruscant), _into special "Protected Zones" which would be located all over the city planet. This move, the Emperor reasoned, was to protect these populations from the "genuine prejudice" that had suddenly begun to sweep through the galaxy, as well as to reflect the various different cultures of each of the Galaxy's alien ethnic back rounds.

The government did not waste any time in promoting these zoned off areas, having the media paint them as places of hope where the alien populations of Imperial Center could be free to celebrate their unique and diverse cultures in peace. A place of hope and dreams, a human senator once commented when interviewed about the zoned off sectors

But in reality these so called "places of hope", were nothing more than places of great despair and broken dreams. These protected zones were nothing more than segregated areas of the city planet, that were used to separate the alien populations of Imperial Center from the largely "human" population. Conditions within these segregated areas were best described as poor, horrid. Basic utility services such as a reliable and sanitary water supply were scarce and the populations that called these areas home, were constantly targeted and brutalized by the very same storm troopers that were assigned to protect them.

These places were built on lies and false hopes, many of the residents that once held places of power and influence before the fall, soon found themselves living in absolute poverty. Forced to live in conditions that were best described as inhuman, all the while the skyline of the prosperous new order that they had once welcomed with open arms, loomed over there new "homes" as if it were mocking them for their foolish arrogance.

But within this scene of despair and squalor, was the one thing that these zones promised but never delivered. The one thing that the Emperor Palpatine tried to stamp out but had failed to destroy. Hope.

Despite the government's best efforts them in the dark, the alien populations were well informed about the numerous rebellions that were sweeping across the Empire and the stories that came out of these reports, filled these segregated communities with a sense of hope that one day the Empire will fall and things would finally get better. Especially when they found out the the Terran government declared war on the Empire after the Imperials attacked and destroyed a Terran outpost. Many of them wondered just how long will this conflict will last for, or how long would it be before the Terrans finally came to free them from their misery.

But as the segregated populations of Imperial Center wondered just when help would finally arrive, they were completely unaware that located somewhere in one of these zones the UNSC, or rather the _Central Bureau of Military Intelligence_, had a group of operatives that were busily trying to find a way to shorten this new conflict.

"_Central Spike"_ was the code name given to the CBMI's latest covert operation. The particular operation called for groups of CBMI agents to be deployed well behind Imperial lines, where they would proceed to gather as much information on the Imperial government _(Political figures, policies, System Moffs, ect.) _and feed it back to CBMI Andromeda headquarters on Worth. But obviously it was not as simple as it sounded.

These groups were often on their own and were usually cut off from the UNSC. Which meant that if they were to be discovered, there was little to no hope for a rescue team to come to their aid. So dangerous was this operation to the UNSC, that the teams which were sent in weren't even assigned an Artificial Intelligence to aid them in their task. The risk of discovery was just too high.

But yet there were still a large number of persons within the intelligence body, that were willing to sign themselves up for such a dangerous assignment. One such operative was a native of Earth, who's uncle had actually been the head of the UNSC's intelligence body some years ago. She had grown up hearing about how her Uncle Victor had served with pride within the CBMI and had earned a number of awards for his duty to the UNSC. It was those stories that inspired the young Russian to join the CBMI and following her late uncle's footsteps.

Now she was leading an Central Spike team in the literal heart of the Galactic Empire and for the last few month, her team had been engaged in tracking the movements and gathering information on certain persons of interest within the Imperial government. But a few weeks ago Commander _Suri Yozhov _and the rest of her team were informed by a number of "paid" individuals that the Empire had not only built a new super weapon, but were planing to deploy it very soon.

Obviously the Central Spike team leader was very much interested in this new piece of information and began to follow up on many of the leads that her group had gotten. But just twenty-four hours before the attack on Truk, all of the informants that Suri had paid off over the last few weeks suddenly went quiet and had not been seen nor heard from since. It was only when Suri and two other members of her group went to the home of one of their informants, did they find out what had possibly happened to them..

Upon investigation they saw that one of their informant's apartment had not only been broken into, but it had also been ransacked to a point where all of his furniture had been destroyed. At first it looked as if the worse case scenario had taken place and the Imperial's had not only gotten to him first, but the information that he had as well. But they soon found out that their informant was a lot smarter that they had given him credit for, as he had actually hidden said data crystal in plain sight. More specifically in the apartment's crystal chandelier.

With the coveted crystal in hand, the trio made their way to a near by space port where the next phase of their plan would take place. With the aid of a freighter captain _(Who was on their pay roll as well)_, the crystal would soon make its way off the planet , towards another individual who was also on the intelligence unit's payroll and from there, it would make its way towards the brass on Worth.

With luck the UNSC would be able to use this piece of information before the Empire could launch an full on invasion. Or at least that was Suri's hope anyway, as she sat behind her made shift desk and pondered her team's next move.

So for the CBMI officer and her team, had spent several weeks in their current base of operation and for a while it had served it's purpose quite well. But with the Imperial government now sending its troops into the Alien Protection Zones to recruit more and more forced laborers for their war effort, it would only be a matter of time before they were discovered. Hence, they were now in the process of moving to another location.

"Suri," a male voice said, bringing the officer out of her trance. "Everything is packed and we are almost ready to leave."

"Thank you, Jamie." Yozhov replied, as she got up from her seat and made her way to the exit to rejoin the rest of her team. "Are the charges already set?"

"Yes mam'." the younger man replied, as he held up an CBMI variant of the data pads that were commonly used by UNSC personnel in the field. "Once the door closes, the charges will go off and this room will cease to exist."

"Perfect." the CBMI officer replied. "What is the status of the Imperial patrols?"

"The next patrol is not due for another twenty minutes."

"Them we better get moving before they come." Suri replied in a firm tone, before she went off to help with the final preparations. Within a few minutes the Central Spike Team consisting of ten CBMI operatives, had collected all of their gear and ready to leave. "Is that everything?" Suri questioned on final time.

"Everything." another one of her team members replied. "Once that door closes, the room no longer exist."

"Very well, move out!" and with that order, the assembled group made their way out of their former base of operations and began their journey towards their next HQ. But no sooner had the doors closed behind them, small explosions could be heard coming from inside the now abandoned room and in a matter of seconds, the two doors that had concealed said room were suddenly pushed out of their positions and in their place, a solid wall of what appeared to be concrete now stood.

The room that once housed a CBMI Central Spike team, now ceased to exist.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Unknown Location along the Imperial-Confederacy boarder ) _

If there was one thing that could have been said about _Han Solo, _was that he was a very colorful individual to say the very least. Hailing from Corellia, Han had experienced a number hardships and perils in his life as a result of being orphaned at an very young age. He had no real family to speak of and his early years were spent under the forced servitude of a pirate known as Garris Shrike. Who used young Solo to conduct a number of illegal activities and scams.

But as time passed Solo was able to make his keep, while serving under Shrike and was eventually able escape the Pirate's grasp by stowing away on a freighter and making his way to freedom. From there Solo began to take on a number of odd jobs as the years passed, until finally, he was able to follow his dream and entered the _Imperial Navy _to become a pilot. As a cadet he became a star pupil at the Imperial Academy on Carida and graduated top of his class, at the rank of lieutenant.

But his military career was short lived, as an incident involving a Wookiee pilot of a derelict slaver caused him to be dishonorably discharged from the Imperial military. But for Han, it was the beginning of a whole new chapter in his life. A chapter that would see him becoming one of the greatest smuggles in the Galaxy.

Now in command of a _YT-1300 light freighter _named the _Millennium Falcon _Han, along with his close friend _Chewbacca (The Wookie pilot from the Slaver), _undertook a number of smuggling operations for a number of employers through out the galaxy.

One such employer was a small Terran owned company called _"Executive Decisions", _which was based within the Confederacy of Independent Systems and for a number of months, Han and his vessel had conducted a number of cargo runs for them. He never once questioned his employers orders and as far as Han was concerned, it did not matter. Their money was still good and they haD never once failed to pay him handsomely for his services. But on this particular occasion, the Corellian native wish that he had.

After a brief rendezvous with a freighter out bound from Imperial Center, Han and his vessel was now on the Imperial-Confederacy boarder. The one place that no smuggler wanted to be, as both the Confederacy and Imperials did not take too kindly to smugglers operating within their space and considering that there was now a war going on, the chances of discovery was higher than ever.

"Well, here we go." Solo told his co-pilot and friend, as the duo sat within the Falcon's cockpit and prepared to broadcast the signal as specified by their employer. Chewbacca roared back, to which Han replied, "I know, I know! But if you ain't notice, are kinda short on cash right now and we need every job we can get."

Chewbacca roared again.

"Now don't start with that again." Han replied defensively, "Need I remind you this if it were not for that gambling, we would not have this ship? How was I supposed to know the game was rigged?"

Roar.

"Don't worry, once we get this over with, it's back to Nar Shaddaa." the Corellian replied, as he typed in the numbered code into his vessel's computer and began to broadcast the signal that was given to him.

For long minutes the Millennium Falcon's computer continued to broadcast the signal, all the while its two person crew waited anxiously for a reply. Both of them knowing very well what the outcome could be if an Imperial vessel were to come along unexpectedly. Suddenly the freighter's sensors began to pic up a strange energy reading, 30 kilometers in front the vessel.

Looking through the tick cockpit windows, both Han and Chewbacca saw something that had them in awe. For materializing in to existence in front of them, was what looked like a giant "wing" that was black and silver in color and had what looked like angular conning towers on the top and bottom of the "wings" apex.

"What the hell is that thing?" Han muttered, as he saw this strange craft drift towards his smaller vessel. Suddenly the speakers within the cockpit crackled to life and a deep voice said, "Unknown vessel, this is the_ Bletchly Park. _We believe that you are in possession of something that belongs to us."

After the initial shock wore off, Han got to the controls of his vessel and replied "Wait just one minute. I have not heard the phrase your people said that you would give us once you arrive."

"You are not supposed to receive any such phrase from us when we arrived." the voice on the other end replied in a stern tone, catching the smugglers bluff with ease.

"Very well." Han replied, as he got up from his seat and made his way to his vessel's cargo bay. Within a few minutes, Solo had retrieved the data crystal that had been in his possession for the last couple of days and proceeded to place it into a special container that had been given to him as well. The smuggler then went over to his vessels nearest airlock and called out, "Chewie! Tell out guest to stand by for delivery!" and with that, he placed the container into the airlock and moments later, said container was jettisoned into the vacuum of space and towards the strange ship.

No sooner had Han returned to the cockpit, the other vessel hailed them once again and the same voice from before said "Package received. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter, the money that had been promised to you have been added to your account."

"Yea but I gotta ask..." Han was about to say but before he could finish his question, the vessel in front of him veered off and vanished into nothingness once again. Leaving both Han and his co-pilot in a stunned silence, but it was the Wookiee pilot who was able come out of his trance and made a series of shorts roars at his friend.

"Alright! Alright!, we are going." Solo replied, as he got behind the controls and began to manipulate them. Moments later, the Millennium Falcon began to accelerate and went into hyperspace, en route to his base of operations on the Smuggler's Moon. Both crew members still completely unaware that their recent smuggling run, would have a profound effect on the galaxy's latest conflict.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **__Now before you ask me any questions, I will say that more will be revealed in future chapters and don't worry, Han and Chewie will be back. As always PLEASE leave a review and if you do have a question, please inbox me so that I can reply. _

_I will not answer questions made by anonymous reviewers. _


	8. The First Move

_**A/N:**__ Here it is, chapter eight and I am sorry that it took so long to upload. Anyway I hope you guys like it ._

_To "Spartandog01": WOW..._

_To "edboy4926": I don't think so. New time line remember?_

_And to everyone else, thanks for all the reviews, now on to the story..._

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ The First Move... ]**_

"What do you mean that you aren't picking up any transmissions?" an perplexed Han Solo asked his co-pilot/friend, as the two of them sat in the Millennium Falcon's cockpit area. It had been a couple of days since their mysterious rendezvous with the _Bletchly Park _and even though the duo had done a number of similar missions in the past, this particular run had the normally confident smuggler on edge. Many questions swam through his head and an equal amount of explanations came to answer them. But none of them gave him the answers he was looking for.

It was as if the universe itself was knowingly trying to mess with his head, just for some sick laugh at his own expense. What ever the case may have been, it was of no major importance Han as he, and hhis traveling companion had more important things to think about. Like getting another job from an employer that did not send them to places that were known to be hostile towards persons that were in his line of work.

But that train of thought was quickly derailed, as Chewbacca informed him that they was not picking up any transmissions from the Smuggler's Moon.

"Are you sure that it's not a glitch in the system?" Han asked, as he looked over his control and began to run a diagnostic on his vessel's systems. The Wookiee roared in reply.

"I'm not saying anything!" Han replied defensively, "Those parts you were using were not in good condition to begin with."

The Wookiee roared at his friend again.

"Alright, alright! When we get back I will buy some goods parts, okay?" Han reasoned with his companion, but on the inside Han was starting to feel a bit uneasy about this recent development. Even though Han knew that the parts for his vessel's radio system were not in the best of conditions when he got them, he also knew that "Chewie" was more than capable of making anything work, regardless of what ever condition it was in.

Hence the Falcon should have been able to pick up any and all signals from Nar Shaddaa, but yet here they were only a few minutes away from their destination and there was absolutely nothing coming from the moon. Something did not feel right, Han could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

"Exiting hyper space in 3... 2... 1..." Han began to say, as he began to manipulate the controls again, as he brought the Millennium Falcon out of hyperspace and switched to the vessel's impulse engines. But when he did the smuggler duo were met with a sight that would haunt them for many years to come.

For where the moon of Nar Shaddaa should have been, a moon that was home to a population of hundreds of millions of people, a large debris field consisting of large space rocks and the shattered hulls of many star ships, now existed. More disturbingly, sections of skyscrapers that had once covered the smuggler's moon, drifted along with the wreckage of the now shattered world.

"What the hell happened?" Han said with a puzzled tone in his voice, as he saw what looked like the remains of a bar fly by his vessel. "Chewie, are you getting anything on the scanners?"

A series of long growls from the Wookiee confirmed what the former Imperial officer feared, Nar Shaddaa, the "Smuggler's Moon" that was home to countless millions of people, had been completely destroyed with no survivors. But Han nor Chewbacca had the luxury of mourning the dead, as the Millennium Falcon's sensors began to detect multiple contacts in bound to their location. Their was only one power in the galaxy _(That Han knew of) _that had the ability to cause such destruction on this scale and if he were right, then those vessels were not going to take to kindly to their presence.

Without a second thought Han manipulated the controls of his ship and quickly went to hyperspace, leaving the destroyed moon of Nar Shaddaa behind for the very last time.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

_( Imperial Center )_

"Do you mean to tell me that your team of so called specialists failed in their mission?" Emperor Palpatine said in a almost neutral tone, as he personally scolded the head of the _Imperial Intelligence Agency _for their recent failure.

"I am sorry your lordship," the woman before him said in an apologetic tone, as she hung her head as if to avoid eye contact with her superior. "But the blame must rest with my agents in the field."

"But you are their commander and their failure must rest squarely on your shoulders _Isard,_" the emperor told his commander, the displeasure in his voice could be clearly heard. A fact that made the intelligence head cringe inwardly.

"I know." the woman said in a defeated tone, her head still hanging low in shame.

"And you do know how I feel about failure within my own ranks, Director." the emperor chided, as he raised his left had and slowly began to close his fist. Suddenly, the intelligence head began to feel as if some one had grabbed her by the throat and slowly started to strangle her. "It was very crucial that the Terrans did not get their hands on that data crystal, yet your people and by extension, you, failed in your mission."

"Yo... your... lordship!" the director tried to say, as she desperately gasped for breath. "I... I'm..."

"Thanks to your failure the Terrans are more than likely to attack our weapon and destroy it. Do you have any idea what this means?" Palpatine questioned the woman before him. The only response he got was the sound of her desperately trying to breath. "Enough of this!" he declared, as the Sith suddenly released his death grip from his intelligence director, causing her to fall to the floor gasping for air.

"Consider this your first and final warning, do not fail me again Isard!"

"At... at once your lordship..." the wounded woman replied in between her deep gasps for breath, before she slowly staggered to her feet and made her way out of the Emperor's personal quarters. Secretly counting her blessings that Palpatine did not kill her, like he had done to so many of his commanders that had failed him.

No sooner had the now shamed intelligence head left, Palpatine held up a small, hand held device and when he did, he holographic image of a humanoid figure appeared and what dressed in what could have been best described as a form fitting body suit. The Emperor grinned evilly at the image of his ward, before he said. "I have a new mission for you and your team."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Fort Ragno, 24 hours later...) _

"What the hell is that thing?" General Escandor commented, as he and the rest of the UNSC's Andromeda defense council looked on in awe at the holographic image displayed in front of them. It was just a few hours ago the the head of the CBMI's Andromeda operations had contacted the supreme commander of the UNSC's forces in Andromeda, with news that one of their Central Spike cells had come through and the CBMI was now in possession of information, in regards to the Empire's new "super weapon."

Obviously the General, as well as everyone else in the Terran military were eager to find out what the Imperials had used against Truk and wanted to know if it could prove to be a major threat in the future. Unfortunately for the UNSC officials, based the information they received, their fears were well founded.

"From the design schematics the Central Spike team were able to provide us with, the Imperial navy calls it _"The Galaxy Gun." _Colonel Offee replied, as she manipulated the controls on her data pad. "Apparently the Emperor used the twenty plus years of peace to good use."

"Indeed." Admiral _Chase Nobles _commented, as he walked up to the holographic before him to get a better look. "It looks like a giant Cannon!"

"That's because that's what it basically is." the CBMI colonel replied, as the image before them got larger so as to give everyone a better view of it. "It is over seven thousand meters in length."

"That's bigger than a Infinity MK II- class." the admiral commented, "What kind of firepower is that thing packing?"

"In one word, a lot." Offee replied, "Other than the fact that it is a massive cannon, it is armed to the teeth with with turbo blasters of every size imaginable. Not to mention that it is constantly surrounded a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers."

"So basically a head on attack by a fleet consisting of battle cruisers and Infinities would be a bad idea?" Escandor replied, "How much range does that cannon have?"

"Almost the entire galaxy." Colonel Offee replied in an emotionless voice, "This... weapon of sorts is equipped with a _6.0 rated _hyper drive. Which means that it could be moved into a pre-selected location for firing and then move to another location once it had fired."

"Just what we need right now." Nobles said in frustration, "A super weapon that can vanish before we can get a lead on it."

"Not quite, admiral." Barriss began to explain, "From what we have been able to gather from these specs, the 'Galaxy Gun' has one major flaw in its design."

"Then would you care to enlighten us, colonel?" General Escandor asked the CBMI officer with an hint of frustration in his voice. The Mirilian sighed a bit before she replied, "Its size is its greatest weakness."

"Excuse me?" Escandor replied, as he and everyone else there stared at the colonel with a perplexed look on their faces.

"Remember, a fleet that large is going to need support ships to resupply them as they move." Barriss began to explain, "Hence it would be right to assume that the Empire would have to have a large number of vessels running supplies to their fleet on a regular basis."

"So what you are saying it that all we have to do, is monitor the movements of Imperial supply ships and we will be able to locate this cannon of theirs?" Nobles questioned the intelligence head.

"Indeed, but the empire have already given away the possible locations for their gun to fire." Offee replied with a hint of confidence starting to shine through. "Remember the Empire took several star systems soon after their initial attack, but they did not advance any further after that. Even though they could have easily marched all the way to Naboo before we could do anything."

"Which means they want to use that they intend to use that gun to soften us up first before the real invasion begins." Nobles stated, "We would be completely helpless against that thing."

"That is why we need to take that thing out asap!" the general declared sternly, "What are our options?"

"Well a direct attack is completely out of the question." Nobles replied, "Which means that our best bet is to use tactical nukes to destroy it out right."

"That would be the logical way to go, but it would be difficult to deliver said nukes close enough to ensure that the weapon is destroyed." Offee added, "which also means that ships with stealth capability would be the obvious choice to use. But unfortunately all off the frigates that are under my command are too spread out all over Andromeda to be assembled quickly."

"But you forget, those are not the vessels available to us which are stealth capable." the UNSC admiral replied, as he typed in a few words into his data pad. Suddenly the holographic image of the Galaxy Gun was replaced with that of a vessel that was almost shaped like an isosceles triangle, with an boxy underside and some what long neck with a pair of canard wings.

"Of course." Escandor muttered, as moved up towards the holographic image. "The Eagle-class."

"Indeed." Nobles replied, "Each vessel is equipped with cloaking capabilities and can carry up to ten of the new _Hydra 8 _nuclear missiles. I can have a small task force assembled with a couple of days."

General Escandor took a few minutes to allow what he had been told to sink in, as his mind began to process the information and after a while, an plan of attack came to him and he proceeded to share it with his group.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Wellington Anchorage, Worth System. ) _

The space around Wellington Anchorage was a buzz with activity, dozens upon dozens of star ships of every size and class, converged on the UNSC's main facility within the Worth system. All of which were to be apart of the Terran's first military offensive of this new galactic war and the first major military offensive in decades.

In command of this newly formed fleetwas Commodore _Sheldon Lustral, _who was personally chosen by Admiral Nobles himself, to lead this operation. The fleet, which primarily consisted of Eagle-class attack ships, had been assembled to undertake a mission that was of the highest importance to the UNSC and by extension, its allies at large. The Empire had created a weapon that was able to destroy targets at long distances and almost impossible to locate. Almost, but not entirely.

Now the UNSC was poised to take out this super weapon of sorts, before it could become a serious threat to their forces and the war effort.

"What is the Status of the fleet?" Lustral questioned, as stood in with in command and control center of his flag ship, the _UNSC Order and Chaos. _

"All ships are reporting that they are 100% and are standing by." a small holographic image of a man dressed as a judge replied, as "he" stood on the central holoprojector.

"Very good, patch me through to the fleet." the Commodore ordered, to which the artificial intelligence complied with a nod. "All vessels, this is Commodore Lustral. Weigh anchor and move out at 30% impulse, engage."

Meanwhile in space, the assembled vessels began to form up into their respective groups and pulled away from the anchorage. Making their way into open space before each vessel entered slip space and began their long voyage towards their target.

Among the ships to do so, as a small Eagle-class vessel with serial markings _LCV-990 _was in formation with one of the battle cruisers present in the fleet. It remained their for a few minutes before it linked up with a group other "Eagles" and proceeded to make the jump to slip space as well.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **__Things are starting to move now so stay tuned. As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. _


	9. Operation Round Hammer

_**A/N: **__Sorry this chapter took so long to post, but it was not an easy one to write. But I hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoy it. _

_Now, I know many of you have been asking me when the UNSC "Death Star" will make its appearance in the story. All I will say for now is that it will appear and I do intend to have it in action. But for now please be patient, okay? _

_But enough of this for now. On to the STORY!_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( Operation Round Hammer ) **_

Space, a vast and relatively empty expanse which goes on forever in any and all directions. An hostile environment that is home to hundreds of millions of galaxies, with an equal amount of worlds that existed within them. Home to civilizations both great and small, some lasting for thousands of years, some that were only now either now starting realize their true potential for greatness. While many more had the dubious honor of being the graves of empires whose influence and power would never be known by the civilizations that were to come after them.

If one were ever able to see this infinite expanse of celestial bodies for themselves, they would almost think that it were beautiful, and they would not be far off from their assumption. The site of millions upon millions of galaxies floating around in this black void, could be considered a beautiful sight indeed. But sadly, this beauty only masked reality that many inhabitants of the universe were forced to endure and for the inhabitants of one such galaxy, the dangers were about to become all too real.

For the peace that so many had sacrificed so much to achieve, was now nothing more than a distant memory and an empire that had visions of conquering the galaxy, were about to face off with another galactic power that were not only from another galaxy, but were hell bent on retribution for this empire's act of aggression against its people.

_Operation Round Hammer, _as it had been dubbed, would be the UNSC's first major operation of the conflict. An operation that had come about thanks in large part to the covert operation under gone by the Central Bureau of Military Intelligence and their discovery of the Empire's newest "Super" weapon. Thanks to the efforts of the CBMI, the UNSC was now poised to deal the Empire an deadly blow.

Or at least that was what Commodore Lustral hoped, as he stood within the command and control center of his flagship and went over his plan to destroy the Empire's massive cannon. His plan called for a surprise attack on the Imperial fleet that was escorting the Gun towards Terran controlled space, utilizing the eighty plus _"LCVs" _that had been assigned to his fleet.

Using their cloaking abilities, these vessels would literally sneak up on the enemy fleet and deploy their payload of _MTN-8 (HYDRA 8)_ missiles against the enemy fleet, as well as the Gun itself. Once the enemy fleet was crippled Lustral, along with the rest of his fleet would engage the remaining Imperial vessels. With his and several other cruisers engaging the Galaxy Gun itself and destroying it outright in case the the initial attack failed to destroy it.

Currently the UNSC fleet had been split into two groups, just as Lustral's plan had called for. The eighty LCV's had broken away from the main force had formed up into eight smaller groups, ten vessels per group. It would be these small and nimble vessels that would be leading the charge for the UNSC's first combat operation of the war and it was a task that their crews were more than eager to carry out.

"Commodore, long range sensors are picking up numerous spacial anomalies. Energy reading match those of Imperial capital ships." the cruiser's artificial intelligence informed Lustral, as his image appeared on a near by projector.

"How many of these anomalies are you picking up, Warner?" the Commodore asked his vessel's A.I.

The hologram seemed to hesitate a bit before he replied, "Six hundred, sir."

"Six... hundred?" Lustral replied, surprised by the number that was given to him by Warner. Even though the commodore had been briefed about the Galaxy Gun and that it was almost always escorted by Imperial warships, Lustral was still taken aback by the shear number of vessels that the Empire had committed to protecting their super weapon. "What is the status of _Speedbird?" _

_'Speedbird' _was the code name given to the LCV detachment that were currently en route towards the Imperial force.

"Speedbird is currently on course towards the enemy fleet." Warner replied, as the holographic display in front of the commodore began to show highlighted icons that represented both the Imperial fleet and the LCVs "At their current speed, they shall intercept enemy force in twenty minutes. Do you want me to contact the lead flight and inform them of this recent development?"

"Negative Warner." Lustral replied. "They are currently running silent, any attempt to co contact them could alert the Imperials to there presence."

"So what do you suggest?" the artificial intelligence questioned the UNSC commodore.

"Contact the captains of the _Obama _and the _Makin Island." _Lustal ordered, referring to the two super carriers that were present in his task force. "Tell them to have their birds on stand by and armed with _Harpoons. _We just might need to level the playing field as quickly as possible if the first wave fails."

"Understood, sir." Warner replied as his image blinked out of existence, so as to carry out the Commodore's orders. Leaving Lustral to ponder his next move for what could be a brutal engagement between the United Nations Space Command, and the Imperial Navy.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Imperial Fleet) _

There were no words that could describe the absolute sense of pride that a one _Umak Leth _was feeling at that very moment, as the chief imperial engineer made his way through the corridors of his latest and greatest engineering masterpiece. The _Galaxy Gun _was the apex of his long and storied career in both the Republic and the Galactic Empire, and it was a feat that gave him his current euphoric feeling.

It was just a few short years ago that the Emperor himself, had listened to Leth's proposal for a super weapon that could not only strike at the Empire's enemies from long distances, but could also deal them a most devastating blow in one shot. The Emperor was very much in support of developing such a weapon for the the Imperial military and after so many years of construction, the Galaxy Gun was born and was ready for its first deployment. A deployment that had seen the destruction of an outpost that the UNSC called _Truk._

It was the Galaxy Gun that had fired the first shot in a and now, this super weapon of unimaginable power was now en route to another location where it would be used to strike at the very seat of the Terran influence in the Galaxy. If all went well the Terrans would never know what hit them and by the time they did, Worth would have become the latest in a line of star systems to fall under the might of the Galactic Empire. With the Terrans expelled from the galaxy and both the CIS as well as the Terran protected worlds, would not last too long on their own.

But even though Leth had absolute confidence in his creation and that his weapon of mass destruction was all but invincible, there was still one major flaw in its design. Or rather, in it's construction. The Emperor was so eager to have his new weapon deployed, that construction of the Galaxy Gun was rushed and as a result, many of the elements that would have made the weapon even more effective, had either yet to be installed, replaced with inferior components, or were just left out of the construction process completely.

Even the hyper drive engines that were currently being used to propel the massive cannon, were not the ones that were originally selected for it. But so far the weapon had performed splendidly and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it would perform just as well when it arrived at its next firing location. But as Leth continued to walk and inspect his greatest creation to date, the engineer was completely unaware that there were elements that were just just minutes away from thrusting him and his super weapon into the first battle of the war.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( LCV-990, "Speedbird 17")_

"How long until we have a firing solution?" Commander Stepson asked, as she stood in front of her vessel's small holographic display table and monitored the progress of not only her LCV, but the eighty plus vessels that currently made up Speedbird.

It was just a few hours ago that her vessel, along with many others like it, broke away from the main task force and plotted an intercept course towards the Imperial fleet. But no sooner had they had gotten into sensor range of the enemy force, the crews of these relatively small vessels soon realized that the information they had been given about the Imperials, was wrong. For where they had expected only about eighty warships, they were now encountering a force that was almost eight times that number. But if one were not already in awe at this development, then they certainly were when they got a look at the massive vessel that was in the center of the formation.

It was just like what the reports had stated, a giant cannon that was much larger than anything the UNSC currently had in the galaxy and judging by the amount of turbo blaster turrets the "vessel" had, it was very clear to see that this thing was more than capable of defending itself from conventional attacks. But then again, the LCVs of the United Nations Space Command were never designed for conventional warfare.

For while most UNSC vessels were designed to engage enemy ships at long range, the Eagle-class was made to get up close and personal with enemy capital ships, and deal them a deadly blow in the form of nuclear tipped missiles. Coupled with their cloaking abilities and speed, it was very clear to see just why these vessels were chosen for this mission.

Splitting into eight smaller groups, _(Just as planned)_, the LCVs began to mark their targets. Six groups would be responsible for taking care of the Imperial fleet at large, while the remaining two would engage the Galaxy Gun itself. They were not going to take any chances and allow this weapon to get away.

"We shall be in in firing range in 2.25 minutes, commander." Hotaru replied, as her holographic form stood next to the image of an Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Let me know when we are in range. I want to be able to say that I killed an Imperial vessel on my first combat mission." Rebecca said with a smile. But on the inside, the naval office was more than a little bit concerned about the welfare of both her vessel and crew. Even though the officer had the up most confidence in her crew and their abilities, the commander could not help but to feel a bit uneasy about the mission, especially since they were sometimes just meters away from colliding with an Imperial vessel and blowing the formation's cover.

All that the young woman could do at that moment, was wait for the order to attack to come in. At least the Eagle's cloaking ability was doing its job of preventing detection. But what ever sense of security and comfort Rebecca had was quickly swept away, when a flash of light out of the corner of her eye, caught the officer's attention.

"Commander! We've lost contact with number sixty-two!" a crew member called out from his station.

"Confirmed!" Hotaru replied, her voice sounding a more urgent than usual. "Scan show that LCV-062 has collided with an Imperial cruiser. The vessel has been completely destroyed."

"And I am guessing that the rest of the Imperial fleet as taken notice as well?" Rebecca muttered under her breath, a hint of frustration could be heard in the officer's voice. A slight nod, coupled with a small frown on Hotaru's face, confirmed her worst fear. "I guess things are about to get very difficult for us."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

"What the hell is going on?" Umak exclaimed, as he practically ran into the Galaxy Gun's command center and questioned the first officer that he saw.

"Sir, one of our vessels have reported a collision with some kind of stealth vessel." an officer by the name of Roen replied, as he stood in front of the many consoles there and began to read the information that was coming in.

"Stealth... ship...?" Leth questioned, as his mind began to place two and two together. But before the weapon's designer could react to the situation, Roen spoke up once again and said frantically, "Sir! Sensors are picking up multiple contacts! Terrans!"

Umak was at a complete loss for words as the news that the Terrans had not only managed to infiltrate his fleet of escort vessels, but were now making their way towards his super weapon. But even though this sudden development came as a surprise to Leth, the engineer was still confident in his creation would be able to defend itself easily. Especially when scans showed that the vessels were far smaller than what he thought the Terrans would throw against them. "Activate all turbo blasters and target those vessels! Don't let any of them escape." Leth ordered, as a wicked smile began to form on his face. These Terrans were not about to get off that easy for trying to attack HIS masterpiece.

Suddenly all along the entire length of the Galaxy Gun, hundreds of turbo blasters of every imaginable size and class, came to life and began to fire thousands upon thousands of red and green bolts of energy. Which traveled across the vacuum of space in a blink of an eye , towards their intended targets.

But it was at this point that the Eagle-class vessels began to show their true abilities, as their size, speed and maneuverability came into play. The attacking LCVs were able avoid most of the enemy's barrage by accelerating and darting behind the other vessels of the Imperial Fleet. It was in this manner that several cruisers were destroyed by the very weapon they were assigned to protect. But not all of the attacking LCVs were able to escape the assault, as four vessels were ripped apart by the cannon's unrelenting fire power.

It was at this point that the other six Speedbird wings de-cloaked as well and began to hit the Imperials from any and all sides, sending the enemy fleet into chaos and confusion. So much so that several more Star Destroyers actually collided with each other and allowed eight more Terrans ships to finish them off with multiple nuclear tipped HYDRA 8 missiles. A medium ranged missile that once fired, accelerated to 30% of the speed of light, before eight smaller missiles deployed and struck the target. Each smaller missile having a nuclear yield of thirty-five megatons, enough to either cripple or out right destroy an enemy capital ship. It was in this confusion that several LCVs managed to break away from the main force and began to make their attack run on the Galaxy gun.

"How long until we are in firing range?" Commander Stepson yelled out, as she struggled to remain in her seat. The fire coming from the super weapon causing her vessel the shake violently with each impact on its sheilds.

"Thirty seconds before we are in missile firing range, Commander." Hotaru replied, as her image flickered with each laser impact on the vessel, "Shields down to 55%"

"Arm all missiles! I want a full spread ready to fire once in range!" Stepson barked out, as another blaster impact rocked her vessel once again. "I want to get the hell out of here once they are out the door!"

The next thirty seconds could have easily been the longest thirty seconds of their lives, as each LCV began to close the between them and the offending Imperial super weapon. Each vessel performing extreme maneuvers in an attempt to at least, avoid being ripped apart by the Galaxy Gun's defense grid. Unfortunately, three more of the attacking LCVs were taken out by the Empire's murderous fire, as their shields failed and were subsequently destroyed. But the remaining vessels pressed on their attack, as the gap slowly began to shrink.

On board the LCV-990, the weapons crew were making the final checks on the remaining HYDRAs still on board the vessel. Making sure that both their firing mechanisms and more importantly, their guidance systems did not fail when launched. Suddenly a voice roared, "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" over the ship's com system and the Twi'lek officer in charge slammed his fist on the firing button and as he did, all fifteen of the LCV's remaining missiles shot out of the vessel at an high rate of speed and continued to accelerate towards their targets.

Soon the remaining vessels in the attack force fired their missiles as well, breaking off and sped away at an high rate of speed. Away from the Galaxy Gun and from what was to come next. Meanwhile all HYDRAs accelerated towards their intended, the bolts of energy coming from the numerous Turbo Blasters doing absolutely nothing to deter their flight course, as they were too small and fast for the gunners to get a positive lock on the incoming targets.

"What are those things?" Leth exclaimed, as he was now standing in front of a large console that showed the approaching missiles. "Why aren't our gunners able to shoot them down!?"

"I... I don't know, sir." Roen replied with a defeated tone in his voice, as he was both physically and mentally drained from the current battle. Apparently these small Terran vessels had been more problematic than once previously thought. "Scans show... show..."

"Spit it out man!" Umak roared in anger.

"Scans show that missile are armed with... nuclear tipped warheads..." the Imperial officer trailed off, fear could clearly be heard in his voice as he spoke. It was at that moment that Umak could feel a overwhelming sense of dread fill his entire body, as a cold and ominous chill ran up his spine. He knew that the Terrans used nuclear devices that yielded up to 150+ megatons at least and even though he had the up most faith in his creation's shielding, Leth did not know for sure that they would survive such an assault.

Unfortunately, Umak and the rest of the Galaxy Gun's crew were soon to find out the hard way that it was not, as Roen spoke up and said, "Impact in... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Suddenly dozens upon dozens of nuclear explosions began to cover the entire length and breath of the Galaxy Gun, as the missiles impacted their target. The shock of the numerous nuclear blast were so great, that the shield generators were overwhelmed and began to explode. Leaving the weapon to fall victim to even more missiles impacting all over its hull with predictable results. The Galaxy Gun began to "spin" out of control as result of the numerous explosions, large sections of it breaking off and flying into deep space. Suddenly there was a massive explosion that ripped apart the engineering section of the weapon and sent a massive wave of energy into the Imperial fleet and by the time the fire ball had cleared the Galaxy Gun as well as its mastermind, were completely destroyed.

But the crews of the LCVs could not savor their success just yet, as there were still hundreds of Imperial vessels to contend with. But no sooner had the Galaxy Gun had gone up, dozens of slip space ruptures suddenly appeared and the familiar hulls of UNSC capital ships emerged from all of them. Leading the charge was the flag ship of the fleet, _UNSC_ _Order and Chaos, _followed up by her sister ships _Into Darkness. Laredo _and _Dragon. _All ships bring their MACs online and targeting the first vessels that came into firing range.

The rest of the Terran fleet followed suit and soon, the first real engagement between UNSC and Imperial capital ships had begun, with the Imperial fleet getting the worst of it. The element of surprise had been on the Terrans' side and they had used it to their advantage, either seriously crippling or destroying a number of Imperial ships. But the time it was all over the Empire was in full retreat, as they had been handed their first major defeat, in their first major engagement of the war. While the Terrans and the UNSC had gained a major victory in this new conflict. But it was at a high price, as four destroyers and 27 LCVs had been lost in the battle.

"Damage report." an exhausted commander Stepson said, as she slumped in her seat and waited for Hotaru's reply.

"Sheilds are down to 35%." the artificial intelligence began, " weapon systems are at 10% and number three engine is down,"

"At least we survived our first major deployment." the naval officer commented, aware that there were many LCVs and crews that would not be returning home. "Set course towards the Makin Island and alert them to our situation."

"Understood, commander." Hotaru replied, before her image vanished from the projector. While Rebecca existed the bridge and began the long process of inspect her vessel after their first battle. The first of many that were to come.


	10. Of Solders and Spooks

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter and said it was "Awesome". I really hope I can get more of those kind or reviews in the future. _

_Now I know that some of you have asked if they would see anymore familiar faces from the Star Wars universe (i.e. Mara Jade), as well as the other members"Skywalker Family." All I will say is that you will see the Twins, (Luke and Leia) in the future. But remember this is a new "reality" so do not be surprised that they have taken different paths in their lives. _

_As for the others such as Jade, some will be there while others will be left out. Not to be mean, but if you are upset by this then cry yourself a river, build a bridge and get over it, okay? :) _

_I also want to point out that I may start another fic before I finish this one. So do not be surprised that when you get another update from me, it would be for another story all together. _

_Enough of this, now on to the story..._

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( Of Solders and Spooks )**_

"_Professional, Discipline, Unstoppable, Ruthless." _Those were the four words that could have been used to best describe the Empire's Imperial Navy. Ever since its creation after the quote _'At of Terran Aggression' , _the naval arm of the Galactic Empire had gone about executing the Emperor's goal of bringing the uncivilized quarters of the galaxy under his enlightened rule. As well as defended the Empire and the new order from the "enemies" that wanted to undermine everything it stood for.

Under the direct orders of the Emperor Palpatine, the Imperial Navy had done things that many outside of the Empire's grasp, would call genocidal acts of terror. Millions (If not billions) had been killed in cold blood, either because they did not see the benefit of living under the Empire's rule, or had opposed his enlightened philosophy and had been foolish enough to fight against it. Any and all rebellions were crushed brutally and the few survivors that were taken prisoner, were publicly made examples of. It was in this atmosphere that the Imperials gained a sense of superiority, as they began to live up to their reputation of being unstoppable.

But that all soon changed when news about the destruction of the Galaxy Gun soon made it to Imperial Center and that sense of invincibility, was quickly shattered.

An Imperial fleet consisting of over six hundred vessels and backed up by the Empire's latest super weapon, had not only been a victim of an Terran surprise attack, but had been completely decimated by the assault. Out of those six hundred vessels that had been apart of this task force, three hundred and thirty-four had been completely destroyed. Ripped apart by some new weapon that that had been deployed by the Terrans during the battle. A weapon that the few remaining survivors said that the Terrans had deployed hundreds of them, that swarmed their vessels before impacting with such force, it caused thei shield generators to overload and destroy themselves. Leaving their ships exposed to the Terran onslaught.

The ones that were lucky enough to survive the initial assault, soon found themselves at the mercy of the UNSC's capital ships that suddenly appeared during the attack and began to engage them. But what was even more disturbing about the whole incident, was the fact that the Imperial commanders of the fleet began to panic and it was in this confusion that the UNSC force was able to take advantage of the situation. In the end only a hand full of vessels were able to escape and even then, most of the vessels would have to be scrapped because of the extent of their damage.

It short the Imperial's first real fight against the Terrans and there United Nations Space Command, had been an absolute disaster. It would not be long before heads began to roll within the Imperial High Command and unfortunately for some in the Imperial command, that was how their military careers ended when the Emperor sent his personal "associates" to deal with them on his behalf.

But even though the Emperor had lost his super weapon and that his original plan to humiliate the Terrans had back fired, the Sith Lord was far from feeling defeated. If anything the Empire's recent defeat was the key to the his next great victory. The Terrans had revealed a great deal of information about not only their tactics but more importantly, the level of their weaponry. This information will come in very handy indeed, in the near future and Sideous knew just the person who could take full advantage of it.

Moving his left had slowly over his desk, the dark lord pressed a small button and no sooner than her did, the image of an human male dressed in an imperial officer's uniform, appeared on the Emperor's desk.

"How long will it be before the _Chimaera _will arrive in orbit?" the Sith leader asked, his voice having a sinister tone as he spoke.

"The Chimaera has currently entered the star system and should be in orbit within forty minutes, my Emperor." the holographic image replied with a slight bow.

"Excellent." the Sith replied, "Inform the Admiral that I want to see him personally once they are in orbit."

"At once, my Emperor." the officer replied, before his image disappeared from the desk's built in projector. Leaving Sideous alone to contemplate his next move.

Even though this was the first time the Empire had faced off against the United Nations Space command and lost, it still could have dire ramifications all over the galaxy. The Imperial Navy had been humiliated by a civilization that Sideous had vilified and portrayed it to be a race of"primitive and barbaric" people. Now these primitive barbarians had bloodied the nose of the mighty Galactic Empire and it was this sort of information that would boost the moral of numerous rebel forces that had already been fighting the Empire for years.

Sideous knew just how important it was to win the hearts and minds of the masses and if he were to have any chance of defeating the Terrans, then he would have to ensure that the next battle would be a massive victory for the Empire, as well as an crushing defeat for the Terrans and their UNSC. There was only one person Sideous knew that could possibly carry out this initiative and give the Empire a victory that it so rightfully deserved.

The Terrans may have the battle, but it would be the Galactic Empire that would ultimately win the war.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Fort Ragno, Worth. Twenty-four hours later... )_

"The Empire may be down, but they are certainly not out." General Escandor commented, as he and the rest of the UNSC high brass met in conference within the massive military base. Just forty-eight hours earlier elements of the UNSC navy had launched an surprise attack against an Imperial task force, which saw the destruction of one of the Empire's more dangerous super weapons. As well as the destruction of a number of enemy capital ships.

But even though the operation had been a success and the victory used to boost the moral of the population in general, everyone in attendance knew all to well that the Empire was still poised to strike at the Terran controlled territories of the Galaxy.

"Indeed." Admiral Nobles replied, as he stood in front of a large holographic display that showed a map of the galaxy. Highlighted icons showing the movement of both UNSC and Imperial forces, as well as the location of the recent battle between the two forces. "We may have shut the door on that incursion, but there is a lot of space to cover and we still do not have enough ships to cover it."

"We are currently trying to muster up some forces to sent to you, as quickly as possible." Admiral Morrison commented, as his holographic image brought up a data pad in front of his face. "I already have the 24th and the 29th en route to Andromeda, while the M.O.A.B task force has already left the New Onyx ship yards and won't be in your area for another seven days."

"That may be enough to hold what we have. But it will only be a matter of time before the Imperials overwhelm us with their sheer size." Escandor replied, as he studied the map before him. "Even with the CIS' help, we would still be out numbered by almost twenty to one."

"We have face such odds before." Morrison commented, referring to the infamous Covenant war of almost a century ago. "Only this time we will not be facing off with a coalition of alien species that want to exterminate us from the face of the universe."

"I am afraid that just might be the case again, this time around." Escandor replied with a scowl, "From what we have been able to learn about the tactics about the Empire, they are not above committing genocide."

"Which means that this war has the potential to rival, if not surpass the Covenant war in intensity alone." Morrison added with a scowl of his own. "Not only do we need to find a way to level the the playing field of sorts, we need to secure our own boarders before we can even think about bringing the fight to the Empire."

"But how do you fight an enemy that has unlimited resources, as well as hundreds of thousands of star ships to throw at us?" Admiral Nobles asked out loud, as if he was expecting an answer. It was at that a new voice, which had been silent up to that point, finally decided to speak up and contribute to the discussion.

"I think I may have a solution." Colonel Offee said, as she walked into the middle of the room with her own personal data pad in hand. "We thin them out."

"Excuse me, colonel?" Escandor questioned the young woman, completely puzzled by her rather odd declaration.

"We thin them out." the CBMI officer repeated, "We stretch their military."

"I think you need to be a lot more clearer than that." the army general replied. Taking a few moments to count to ten, the Marilian sighed heavily before she said. "We open multiple fronts all over the galaxy and make the Empire deploy their forces to suit. Stretching out their forces to a point where they can not effectively launch a major offensive against us."

"But just how do you expect us to do that?" Nobles asked. "We don't even have enough vessels to go around at the moment, or have you not been listening to our little discussion just now?"

"We won't need to to spread our forces around to do so, Admiral." Offee began to explain, "Have you forgotten that the Empire has surrounded themselves with enemies? More specifically, their insurrectionist movement?"

That statement caught the attention of everyone in the room, "What do you propose, colonel?" the UNSC general asked.

"As we all aware of the Jedi have have not only continued to operate independently within Empire, but have also been behind a number of the recent rebellion movements that have been taking place." The Intelligence officer began to explain, as she manipulated the touch screen of her data pad. Suddenly the holographic image of the galaxy began to change and show highlighted areas where the Empire was currently engaged with rebel forces. "As you can see, these rebellions have been centered within these ares of Imperial space. The Jedi have been able to organize some rebel groups on these words, while others are home grown. They have been able to cause the Empire some trouble, but not enough to warrant their full attention."

"So what you are suggesting, is that we give them a boost of sorts to warrant the Imps' attention?" Morrison asked, still a bit unsure where this young woman's plan was going.

"In the form of military aid and training." Barriss said firmly, as the image behind her soon changed to that of a group of persons that were dressed in armor that was similar to the ones used by ODST units. "I suggest that we consider sending in _Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Units _, to train and equip these rebel forces. If I get the green light today, I can have several teams deployed within a matter of hours."

"And just what do you suggest that we arm these rebel groups with?" Escandor asked with an wary tone in voice, not comfortable with idea of equipping rebel forces with UNSC made weapons.

The Marilian officer could see the discomfort on the general's face and replied, "Be at peace, general. I have already taken the liberty of listing the weapon types, equipment and vehicles that could be useful to the rebel cause. I have also been holding meetings with my CIS counterpart and her government have agreed to supply them with a number of their older vessels, as well as produce fighter craft that are to the rebel's specifications."

"There is still one problem to contend with, colonel." Nobles spoke up, "We have to make sure that the groups that get this aid, do not turn around and use what we gave them, against us. Need I remind you that the _Hutts_ still have it out for us ever since the _Glenco _incident."

The Glenco Incident in question was in reality, a brief conflict that occurred between the Hutt clans and the Terran government when elements of the Hutt crime syndicate attempted to spread their criminal empire into a Terran controlled region of space dubbed "Glenco". But their plans were thwarted when the Terrans launched numerous attacks on with Hutt facilities in the system and raided a number of their slaver outpost within wild space. Needless to say there was still a lot of bad blood on the part of the Hutts and they had made it clear on a number of occasions.

"I am afraid that the Hutts are no longer an issue." Colonel Offee stated, as a grim expression formed on her face. "The Empire Destroyed Nal Shadda while the Hutt clan leaders were meeting on the moon. My guess is that the the Hutts made enemies of the emperor as well."

"Colonel, are you sure that these groups can be trusted?" Admiral Morrison questioned, as he went over the list that had been given.

"I can not guarantee that they all can be." the Marilian replied, "But if we do intend to stand a chance against the Empire, then we must do what ever it takes to ensure victory in the shortest amount of time possible."

For a few moments the room was flooded with silence, as everyone there was lost in deep thought until Morrison spoke up and said. "I will take this up with the President, once this meeting is over. Until I have is seal of approval, I can not allow military equipment to be handed over to these rebel factions. But in the mean time, the CBMI has the green light to deploy their STARU teams, as they see fit."

For the next few hours, the assembled brass went over a number of strategies that could be used to defend against the Empire, as well as possible plans of attack for the inevitable counter offensive that would take place. But as the assembled group of generals and admirals discussed their plans of defense and possible counter attack, they were completely unaware that the Empire was about to throw a major wrench in the works.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera , Unknown Location) _

"Admiral, the fleet has radioed in and they are awaiting your orders." an Imperial officer called out from his station, as he monitored the communications of eight hundred plus star ships in the Imperial fleet it was apart of.

"Very good." a humanoid figure replied, as he sat comfortably in his seat with his seat. The shadows cleverly hiding the neutral expression on his face as he spoke. "Send a communication to all vessels. Once they are in formation, they are to make their way out at an heading of 716.2 before jumping to hyperspace."

"Yes sir." the young officer replied, as he went back to his duties.

"Captain, what do you think will happen in the coming battle?" the admiral asked his comrade in arms, as he sank deeper into his seat and stared out into the space in front of his vessel.

"I could say that it would be another resounding and easy victory for yourself and the Empire, but I would not be truthful in my words if I said that." Captain _Pellaeon _replied, as the Chimaera's commanding officer came along side the admiral. "From what I have read, these Terrans are cunning, as well as treacherous. They may primitive by our standers, but they are ferocious fighters and show absolutely no fear in battle."

"So you are saying that we shall not win?"

"No sir." the captain replied quickly, "All I am saying that the battle to come will not be an easy one. I may even say that it could very well be a difficult one."

"Yes. But you did not answer my question." the man in the seat replied, as he turned to face the imperial captain. "Do you think that we shall win, or loose?"

"I think it is too early to say just what could be the outcome, sir." Pellaeon replied. "These Terrans are unlike any other group we have encountered in the past. They have been in this galaxy for so long and yet when you think you have figured them out, they do something that surprises everyone."

"I can understand where you have coming from, Captain." the man replied, as his blood red eyes returned their focus to the front of the bridge. "The Terrans are a unique species... and very resourceful. They have made it a habit of thinking outside the box and as a result, they have developed their own personal style of interstellar warfare."

"So do you believe that the battle will be ours?" Pellaeon asked with an arched eye brow. The Imperial admiral just replied. "No, all I am saying is that your view on the upcoming battle is correct. It is unwise to determine the direction a battle shall take, before it has even begun."

All Pellaeon could do at that moment was nod in understanding, before he went off to continue his duties on the bridge of the Chimaera. Leaving the Chiss officer alone in his chair, his red eyes betraying the fact that he was lost in deep thought about what the future could hold for both him and every single person that was under his command.

Soon, the assembled Imperial task force pulled away from the fleet anchorage where it had been assembled and began to make their way out of the system, with the Chimaera at the center of the formation. Minutes later the large imperial fleet went to hyper space, en route to their target and for many of their crews, destiny.

The target for the fleet, a small blue orb that orbited one of the many suns within the galaxy that the Empire wanted to dominate. A small planet that had one time been a loyal member of the now defunct Galactic Republic and was now a "Ward" of the an enemy that had knew only nothing but war in it's long and violent history. A world that had been the catalyst for a series of events that culminated in both the fall of the Jedi order and the fall of the Republic.

A planet known as _Naboo..._

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

**_A/N:_**_ No points for guessing who the Admiral is, but it looks like the Empire is about to strike back and hard._

_Anyway I am now again taking suggestions for ship names (Both UNSC and Imperial) and I am asking please private message me them. As always PLEASE leave a review and I hope that you enjoy my story enough to continue reading it. :) _


	11. No Rest for the Wicked

_**A/N: **__I want to thank everyone who replied to my request at the end of the last chapter. I got so much that I could not respond to all of them, but the suggestions I got were good and I do plan to use them when in the future. Bit of warning, Thrawn will not be in this chapter. Sorry, but he will be in the next one so do not sent me hate mail/reviews._

_Now I know that some of you, (gh0st3, Trife) both pointed out that in my last story, Naboo was under the protection of the Sanghelli and they were right. But I also said earlier in this story that the Sanghelli had become reclusive and had yet to respond to the Terran government when war broke out. So chances are the Sanghelli may not even be in Andromeda anymore. Trust me there is a method to my madness. _

_To pegp: No comment._

_To Brodur : No.. points at all._

_To BrutusSilentium: I like Chocolate chip :) _

_and to everyone who asked... NO FLOOD! Ok? :)_

_Now on to the story._

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ No Rest for the Wicked... ]**_

In the twenty plus years since the fall of the Galactic Republic, the planet of _Naboo _had bore witness to a series of events that forever changed it in ways that many of its inhabitants could have imagined. A series of events that began one day when then Queen Neeyutnee and Boss Rugor Nass made the joint announcement that the _House of Naboo _as well as the Gungan government_, _would no longer be apart of the then Republic, as well as demanded that all _GAR_ forces were to leave the planet and its moons at once or risk military intervention. Needless to say, the population were a bit surprised by the two leaders' statements but what happened next, almost had the entire planet in panic.

No sooner had the demand had been made, a very large vessel of exotic design suddenly appeared over the Naboo capital and at first, it was thought that it was some kind of new Republic vessel that had been sent in to "persuade" the Naboo leadership to reconsider their position. But that was proven to be false when Neeyutnee said that the vessel belonged to an ally of the Terran government and they were there to ensure that the Republic forces honored their request. They were an species that Terrans called the _Sanghelli _and they would effectively become the planet's protectors until the UNSC was finally able to take over that responsibility.

But with Naboo essentially breaking all ties with the Galactic Republic, many on the planet feared that the economy would be severely affected. Seeing that the Republic was the planet's only major trading partner, but fortunately for the Nabbo, that was not the case. Thanks to the efforts of both the Terran Government and Neeyutnee, new trading partners were found within the Confederacy of Independent Systems and as a result, Naboo's economy saw a bit of a recovery. But the real boom came when the Terrans introduced a two new types of industry that not only saw a flood of income into the planet's financial reserves, but also saw the the planet becoming self sufficient in terms of food . Two industries that the Terrans called, _Eco-tourism and Agricultural farming_

Today Naboo had become a bit of a success story within the Free galaxy and was even the headquarters of the _League of Non-Aligned States. _A coalition of governments that had broken away from the now defunct Republic and even though a number of member worlds _(Like Naboo) _were considered "Protectorates" of the Terran Union, they were all had full autonomy and the group was a completely separate governing body within the Terran controlled sectors of space.

But even though Naboo was experiencing an economic boom, the planet itself had not really changed all that much in the last twenty years. Theed was still the political and cultural capital of the planet and the government went through great pain to ensure that city would always remain that way. But one would only have to look just south westward to see that the planet was not the same world it had been since The Fall.

For just thirty miles outside the city center, was the ultimate symbol of the alliance between the _Royal House of Naboo_ and the _Terran Union Government. _ Rising up from the ground and into the heavens was the technological marvel that was the _Theed Tether Station_. A massive space elevator that was connected to the _New Liberty _space station in orbit. It was only a hand full of such facilities that existed within the _League. _

In the space round Naboo and its three moons, fifteen strategically placed Orbital Defense Platforms, as well as numerous unmanned satellites _(Armed of course), _provided the planet below with some defensive measures. Coupled with the fact that their were over ninety UNSC warships in orbit and over one hundred thousand Army and Marine corp personnel stationed on the surface, it was very clear to see that the normally peaceful planet, was more than ready to deal with any one that had lest than peaceful intention for them.

But today though the UNSC fleet above Naboo got a bit of an unexpected boost in their forces, as the remnants of the very same attack force that had taken out the Galaxy Gun, was now in orbit and were currently receiving some much needed repairs and replenishment. But while most of the larger vessels had to stay in orbit , the _Eagle-class LCVs _that were apart of the fleet did have the option of setting down on the planet's surface to receive repairs. Not to mention some much needed R and R for some of their shell shocked crews.

It was in this atmosphere that a one Rebecca Stepson soon found herself in and since her vessel was not due back in space for another seventy-two hours, the Lt. Commander thought that now would be a good time to check up on a couple of close friends of her's who were currently living in the capital.

Arriving at an local cafe, the UNSC officer sat at one of the tables that were set up outside the establishment and waited for her other two companions to arrive. But as Rebecca sat there and enjoyed her cold beverage, the young officer could not help but to think about the battle she had been apart of just over a week ago. She could remember hearing stories from both her father and "uncles" about the the battles they had been apart of in the past, and they had all given her words of advise on how to deal with the stress that came with it. But even though Rebecca was glad that both she and her crew had survived their first combat mission, the young commander could not help but to feel a pang of guilt.

_'It's called Survivor's Guilt.' _Rebecca could hear her father say. _'It is a feeling one gets when they come close to death and survive, but start question why they did when so many others in the same position did not. Yes you feel terrible, but it is a sign that you care about those around you and you should not be ashamed by the fact that you lived. All you can do now carry on and hope that your future action will honor those who were no longer with us.' _

"Rebecca!" somebody called out from across the street, bringing the commander out of her stupor and catching her attention. When she looked to see just who it had called her name, a small grin formed upon her face.

Standing across the street , was a woman that was in her mid to late twenties with long dark brown hair and was dressed in attire normally worn by those who attended the _Royal Academy of Naboo. (Formally known as the University of Naboo.). _Next to her was a man that was also in his mid to late twenties, with shaggy blond hair but unlike his companion, he was dressed in attire worn by those who were under the Jedi's apprenticeship program.

"Leia! Luke!" Rebecca replied, as she stood up and waved back at her two childhood friends. The Skywalker twins waved back, as they crossed the street and joined the UNSC official to enjoy what would be their first real get together in years.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_[ Unknown Location ] _

In a darkened room located somewhere within Theed, a lone figure sat on a rather hard metal chair. He was dressed in a red jumpsuit with silver and yellow stripes, attire that was normally worn by personnel who worked in one of the few industrial sites on the planet. But instead of being one of these said sites on Naboo, this particular individual had both his arms and feet tied to the very same chair that he was seated on. While his head was covered with a brown sack , which had the desired effect of keeping him "in the dark" about just where he was and who were his captors.

The last thing the engineer remembered was walking out of the monorail station that connected the city center with the New Theed Tether Station. Just finishing another day at the Terran administered facility and was on his way home to rejoin his family, when suddenly a black van pulled up along side of him and a group of hands dragged him inside of it. Now he was the unwilling guest of a unknown person/persons, who's motives were unknown to him. But if his current situation was any indication, then the forty plus year old man had every reason to be concerned about his welfare.

Suddenly the brown sack was roughly removed from his head and a blinding light soon flooded his eyes. "Who are you?! Why are you doing this!?" the unwilling guest yelled, a hint of fear could be heard in his voice. "What am I doing here?"

"You can drop the act." a voice replied calm, almost neutral tone. "We know who you really are and who you work for."

"What are you talking about?" the man questioned, his eyes starting to hurt because of the light's intensity.

"You can cut the whole 'what are you talking about' shit as well, mister Santu." a new voice chimed in, "We have been following you and your group for months now! We know you are on the Empire's pay role."

"Please! You must-" Santu tried to say, but his efforts were rewarded with a fist to his face.

"It is on your best interest that you answer our questions, mister Santu." the first voice replied, rubbing his fist as he did.

"Wha... what are you talking... about?" the now bruised captive said in between gasp, as a touch of blood began to trickle out the corner of his mouth.

"Your still giving us that bull shit?" the second voice questioned, as the blinding light had been shining in Mr. Santu's face suddenly went dark. Allowing the would be engineer to regain his eye sight and when he did, his mood darkened and a scowl soon appeared on his face. For standing in front of him was a man and woman, who wore uniforms that were normally worn by those in the United Nations Space Command Army. Next to them was a small metal desk that had several photos of himself with members of a group that had been known to be sympathetic towards the Empire.

. "We know that you and your group of so called liberators have been passing information to the Imps! Make this easy one yourself and tell us what you know!" the second voice demanded, as he pushed the photos toward their would be guest.

There was a moment of silence before Santu looked up at his captors with a rueful expression and replied"And let me guess... the UNSC will my cooperation in to consideration, comes my trial?" his confused and frightened persona completely gone by this point and was replaced by a venomous, almost spiteful individual.

"And let us guess... you rather die than inform on your fellow terrorist?" the second solder replied, as she got a chair and sat down in front of him.

"Only an occupational force will call us 'Terrorist', especially since we are fighting to liberate our world from Terran rule!" the self proclaimed freedom fighter replied defiantly.

"And of course you believe that your merry band of fighters can liberate your world with the help of the Galactic Empire?"

"They are what the Naboo people need right now! Not some out of date monarchy that allows their people to be subjugated by some outside force that has no business being in our galaxy!"

"Yet here you are wanting an outside power who has subjugated half the galaxy, to lead your planet?" the second army officer questioned the delusional man before him. Santu just looked up at his tormentors with an defiant look on his face and replied, "You call it subjugation, the Emperor Palpatine calls it forced enlightenment. So go ahead and do your worst! Hell you might as well kill me, because I rather die before a sell out to a pair of Terran solders!"

"Did you hear that Miss White? He thinks that we are UNSC solders!" the man in the uniform replied with an amused tone, huge grin forming on his face as he spoke.

"Does he now, Mister Finch?" the woman replied with a grin of her own, as if she had been told a good joke. It was a response that their prisoner found be be confusing, as well as filled him with a slight sense of fear.

"I will be straight forward with you." the one named White said, "Me and my friend here are not with the army and we could spend the entire day trying to beat the information we want out of you. But time is not a luxury we can afford in our profession."

"So what do you plan to do? Beat the information out of me?" Santu questioned, his defiant tone slowly starting to fall apart.

"Not quite. But you did let it be known that you did not intend to cooperate with us..." Finch trailed off as bent down and picked up a small, circular device. Santu was perplexed by what the "solder" held in his hands. But before he could react, White tackled the helpless prisoner to the ground and pinned him to the floor.

No sooner had she done so, Finch moved in and helped his companion to subdue their surprised and struggling guest to the floor. Santu was screaming at the top of his lungs at this point, cursing his captor and demanding to know just what were their plans for him. So frantic he had become that Santu did not realize that Finch's device was now currently being held over his head, nor did he notice that several thin metallic "tentacles" had emerged from the device and begun to descend towards his face.

Suddenly,Santu could feel several sharp objects start to forcibly push their way into is facial cavities. His bare flesh burning at the painful sensations which were caused by these metallic intruders entering through his nose, ears, and even his eye sockets. Yet through the pain, Santu could feel them pushing deeper and deeper into his head as if they were searching for something. But what he did not know, as his mind could only focus on the pain he was feeling at that very moment.

But soon that feeling of pain was soon replaced with a sensation that could not even be put into words. It were as if these tentacles had not only entered his brain, but had also begun shock it with numerous burst of electricity. By this point though, Santu had stopped thrashing about and had become practically motionless. His eyes wide open and his pupils completely dilated, as the same metallic object hovered by itself over his head and continued to literally probe his brain.

All the while both White and Finch just looked on with neutral expressions on their faces, as they loosened their grip and allowed the device to do its job. Suddenly the top of the disk like device began to glow a bright green color, before all of its extended tentacles pulled out of Santu's face and proceeded to hover its way back towards Mr. Finch and Miss White. No sooner had the device return to its owners, Santu suddenly began to scream at the very top of his lungs. As he felt as if his entire body was on fire and his brain had exploded.

"Like we said before, you were the one who said that you would rather die than sell out your fellow anarchist." Miss White said, as she got up from the floor and continued to look at him with a neutral expression. "The side effects of our probe should ware off in a couple hours. I think by then you should be more willing to talk to us in the future, don't you think, Mister Santu?"

Santu for his part, did not even respond to the presence of his two tormentors. As the only thing that his mind could register at that very moment, was the sensation that his entire body was literally being ripped on a molecular level. Nor did he even register the fact that both of them had left him on the ground and had exited the room, with him still screaming behind them.

"I still can't believe that there still are people on Naboo who believe that the Empire is the answer to their troubles." Mr. Finch commented, as he went over the data that his probe had retrieved.

"Well that goes to show you just how good the Empire is at manipulating individuals." Miss White replied, "If not playing on their fears and capitalizing on them. In this case Imperial agents were able to not only infiltrate one of these anarchist groups, but get them to their dirty work for them."

"Well I am afraid that mister Santu had been very busy indeed." answered back, as he continued to read the information in front of him. "From what I can see, Santu had already given the Imps a lot of information about the space elevator."

"Then I guess it is official then." said White, as the two of them entered the elevator at the end of the hall. "Coupled with the information that we have gathered from the others, it looks like Naboo is now in the Empire's sights."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Theed ) _

If one were to be walking along one particular street in Theed's restaurant district, they would have been treated to a most interesting sight of three individuals laughing it up in one of the many cafes that dotted the area. All three of them just chatting and catching up on what each other had missed in the last few years.

Luke and Leia had been two of her closet friends, when the trio were growing up back on Worth and Rebecca was glad to hear that her friend were doing so wel in their lives. Leia had been admitted into the Royal Academy of Naboo with a full scholarship and she was currently working on getting her doctorate in political sciences. A fact that had made her mother very proud. Luke on the other hand had decided to join the Jedi order much like his father and was currently under the tutelage of his father's former master/friend. Who currently resided on Naboo with his wife and were responsible for training a number of youths in the way of the Jedi order.

The twins on the other hand were surprised when they found out that Rebecca was not only in command of her own vessel, but was also apart of the task force that had engaged and defeated an Imperial task force.

"That must have been something else, Becca." Luke commented, as he took another sip of his Jawa juice.

"Oh... it was." Rebecca replied, as she took another bite out of her fruit salad. "I tell you one thing, o have a new found respect for the people who designed my vessel."

"I bet. Just be careful up there. If we lost you then I would be stuck with my brother for the rest of my life!" Leia said with a teasing tone, as she saw her "little" brother start to fluster up.

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad to be around." Luke protested, causing the other two women with him to giggle a bit. Yep... it was just like old times. Rebecca was about to speak up again when her communicator began to vibrate, alerting that some one was trying to contact her .

Taking out the small devise and placing it next to her ear, Rebecca answered the device. Suddenly a small scowl appeared on the young woman's face, as she got up from her seat and said "Yes sir!" before she place her communicator away.

"Is something wrong, Becca?" Leia asked her friend, as she saw the odd expression form on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to report to my vessel at once." the UNSC officer replied, " Something ha come up."

Leia was about to question her friend again when suddenly, Luke's communicator went off as well and upon answering, his expression darkened as well. "Let me guess, you have to head back to the monastery as well?" the older sibling asked her brother.

"I'm afraid so sis." Luke replied, as he too got up from his seat. "I guess that we will have to do this another time."

"Indeed. Until then." Rebecca replied, moved away from from the table and made her way out of the the cafe. Leaving her two friends behind as she thought 'No rest for the wicked I suppose.'

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **__Well what you think? Anyway I want to point out that MeleeSmasher has finally updated his story and trust me, it is the best chapter yet. Also, if you are new to this story then I strongly suggest that you read "HALO: The Terran Republic Affair" first, so that you have an understanding of what is going on. _


	12. Operation Imperial Will pt 1

_**A/N: **__Here it is, the chapter all of you have been waiting on. _

_I want to thank everyone who gave me their ship name ideas and I promise that I will try to use all of them when I need them. A few of them are in this chapter so look out for them. _

_Now I must stress again that this story is taking place in twenty plus years in the future where the time line has been drastically changed because of the UNSC involvement in the Andromeda galaxy. So do not be surprised that there are some major changes. _

_Also for those that are new, please read "HALO: Terran Republic Affair" or you will be lost._

_Now that is done, on to the story. (Warning: some graphic language.)_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Operation Imperial Will: First Dawn. ]**_

If there was one thing that could have been said about _Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo (Thrawn), _was that he was a bit of an anomaly within the fabric that was the Galactic Empire. One would only have to look at him to realize why it could be said and that he was not just another imperial officer within the fleet. For one thing, the Grand admiral was not a human, but a Chiss.

Originally from the _Chiss Ascendancy_, a faction that resided deep within the unknown sectors of the galaxy, Thrawn had originally been an officer within Chiss Expansionary Defense Force for many years, where he had made a name for himself of being a brilliant officer and tactician. However, the Chiss commander's tactics and somewhat aggressive posture usually got him into trouble with the military hierarchy of his planet, who openly disapproved of the commander's ways. But it did not stop him from continuing his campaign of preemptive strikes against the Chiss' enemies.

Unfortunately what ever luck the Chiss had up to that point had finally run out and after a strike against an installation which was manufacturing weapons, Thrawn was given the traditional Chiss punishment of exile on an uninhabitable jungle world. Far in the outer fringes of Chiss controlled space and far away from the Chiss Ascendancy. But Thrawn's exile would last for long, for just one year, the former defense force officer was discovered by an Imperial officer who was in pursuit of some smugglers and ended up following them to Thrawn's world.

It was during the Imperial pursuit of the smuggler's vessel on the surface of the planet, that Thrawn showed his resourcefulness and cunning demeanor. As he not only managed to launch numerous attacks on the imperial forces on the surface, but was also able to sneak on board their vessel after they were ordered to retreat. But no sooner had he arrived on board the star ship, the Chiss was captured when he attempted to sneak out of the hanger bay and was subsequently questioned by his captors.

But rather than being imprisoned of even executed for the deaths he had caused, Thrawn was offered and accepted a position within the Imperial fleet. Much to the surprise of everyone, considering the xenophobic policies within the empire. It was during this time that he began to create a name for himself as being a brilliant military tactician and after climbing up the ranks of the Imperial fleet, the former Chiss commander was promoted to the highest rank one could achieve while within the military.

Now in command of his own fleet of war ships, _Grand Admiral Thrawn _could continue his exploration of the unknown regions of the galaxy, as well as continue with his campaign of preemptive strikes against the enemies of the empire and be extension, his people. For the Chiss admiral knew all to well that there were threats within these regions that could easily wipe out the entire galaxy in one strike. In his eyes, the only power would be able to drive back this coming darkness, was the very same Empire that had subjugated thousands of worlds and murdered countless millions.

But even though he the Chiss served the empire loyally had lead many campaigns against it's enemies without question, he could not help but to second guess the emperor's decision to declare war against a group that had to that point, showed no interest in attacking the Empire.

To say the these "Terrans" both perplexed and fascinated the admiral, would have been the correct assumption to make. Thrawn had heard stories about this group of humans that came from beyond the galaxy and to tell you the truth, he was very much intrigued by their history and most notably, their Uniten Nations Space Command. This was a group that many had once regarded as harmless and primitive, yet they were able to force the then mighty Republic to the peace table, just days after they had managed to destroy a number of important installations in lighting strikes.

Before that, the Terrans had been involved in a number of incidents around the galaxy, most notably of which was their involvement in the liberation of Naboo. Where they had engaged the Trade Federation fleet in orbit and either destroyed or captured all their vessels with relative ease. But if there was one thing about these Terans that really peaked the Chiss' interest, was in fact the design of their war ships.

From the pictures he had been able to obtain during his brief stop on Imperial Center, these Terran designed and built vessels looked as if they were only optimized for one thing alone... War. They were big, blulky and down right hideous, just as what a warship should be. They were never meant to be placed on parade or look good when their leaders wanted to show them off, they were only meant to bring the fight to their enemies and bring their crews back home in one piece. Something that could not be said for the vessels that served the Imperial navy, many of which still shared the designs used by the long defunct Republic navy.

Now it was his job to lead a very large fleet of these very same vessels against a foe who was able to defeat a similar force just days ago, as well as capture a planet that the Terrans had helped liberate and protect over thirty years ago. An enemy that he had little information about and up to that point, had no interest in starting a war with, when there are bigger threats that the Empire needed to focus on. This war and these Terrans were nothing more than a waste of time and valuable resources.

"Admiral, your presence is need on the bridge." the familiar voice of the Chimaera's commanding officer said over the intercom, bringing the Chiss out of his deep meditative state. "Long range sensors are picking up transmissions from the Naboo star system. I think you may find them interesting."

"Thank you, Pellaeon. I shall be there shortly." Thrawn said reply, before he got up from his chair and proceeded to exit his private study.

Within a few minutes, the Chiss Grand Admiral made his way onto the Chimaera's bridge where he was saluted by every officer and crew member he pasted. A gesture that was quickly returned by the admiral, as he made his way towards one of the sensor stations there. "What have you been able to pick up, Captain?" Thrawn asked Pellaeon, as he returned the captain's salute.

"Sir, as you know we have been monitoring communications in and around the Naboo system." Pellaeon began to explain, "And it looks like the Terrans have beefed up their fleet in orbit."

"Are you certain?" the admiral replied, a hint of surprise could be heard in his voice.

"I am afraid so." Pellaeon replied, "When we left port intelligence told us that there were only ninety Terran warships in orbit around the planet. But from what we have been able to gather, it looks like the UNSC have deployed another one hundred and fifteen vessels to reenforce their current squadron."

"It is possible that these vessels were apart of the very same force that destroyed the Galaxy Gun." Thrawn commented, as he could remember the briefing he got while on Imperial Center. "Naboo would be the logical choice for their fleet commander to head directly here to resupply his fleet."

"But it still would not be enough to repel this fleet." the Chimaera's captain commented. "Simulations have shown that we have an eighty-seven point two three percent chance of victory against the Terrans."

"You should know by now Pellaeon, that I don't too much care about what the simulations predict." Thrawn said in a low voice. "Besides, those programs are set with the idea that we would be facing off with an conventional enemy that would be inferior to us. These Terrans are far from conventional fighters."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Orbital Defense Platform N-011. "Giant Killer") _

"How long do we have until the Imperials arrive in the system?" _General Panaka _of the _Royal Naboo Defense Force _asked, as he and other high ranking members of both the _RNDF _and the UNSC met on board one of the many orbital defense platforms that protected Naboo. It was just hours ago that the assembled group were asked to meet on the joint Terran/Naboo operated space station, as new information concerning the recent arrest of a number of "anarchist" and known Imperial sympathizers, had lead to the discovery of a possible Imperial attack in the near future.

Unfortunately they soon found out that their fears were well founded, as contact was lost with a number of automated satellites which were apart of Naboo's early warning system. A clear indication that the Empire was on the move and were en route towards the UNSC protected planet.

"At there current rate of speed, the Imperial Fleet will reach the edge of the star system within six hours." Commodore Lisa Donahue, commander of the UNSC's Naboo Task Force replied. "From what scans we have been able to do, we are detecting over eight hundred vessel. Including one hundred and twenty troop transports and barges."

"Then it looks like the information we got was correct then." Colonel Robert Gifford of the UNSC army replied, "The Empire wants to take Naboo and keep it."

"This is very grave indeed." Panaka said with a scowl, "I have been in contact with her majesty and she is not sure if to issue an a planet wide evacuation."

"I we had more time, then it would have been it would have been advisable." Colonel Rex Van Di of the _Royal Regiment (Naboo Army), _commented, "If one were to be issued now, we would have a mad rush at the space ports. There could be casualties in that alone."

"But at least we would not have to worry about civilians being caught in the cross fire if the Imperials managed to land their forces planet side." Colonel Ryo Mazaki of the UNSC Marine corp added. "But I advise that if an evac order is given, then it should be focused on getting people out of the major population centers, only if they are threatened."

"I have been contacted by the defense council on Worth and they have said that they would be diverting the _Diamondback,_ _Black Bird _and _Olympus _battle groups from Worth to Naboo." Commodore Lustral commented from his seat. "But they will not arrive for another thirty-six hours."

"What about those carriers that you said was heading back towards Worth?" Panaka questioned Lustral.

"The Makin Island and her task force are carrying survivors from the battle with the Galaxy Gun." the commodore explained, "Currently she has over three hundred Imperial POWs on board as well as UNSC personnel that were injured during the battle itself."

"So basically we will have to hold out on our own until reinforcements arrive?" the Naboo general asked, knowing very well that the forces they currently had may not have been enough to hold off the Imperial onslaught. "Have the Jedi been informed about this situation?"

"Master Skywalker has been informed and will be accompanying a group of Jedi on board the _Black Bird, _itself." Lustral replied. "I am told that there is some what of a Jedi monastery located near the capital. Have you contacted them yet?"

"I have an they too are fully aware of the situation." Panaka replied. "But Master Kenobi and her husband have said that have been in contact with the Jedi council on Worth and they have been ordered to get their students to safety until they can be evacuated off the planet."

"Then I suggest that we get to our respective stations of battle and have those under command do the same." the Terran admiral declared firmly.

"Agreed." Panaka replied, before he added "Ladies and Gentlemen, I can not stress just how important our defense of Naboo is to not only myself, but to every single person that calls this place home. After the Trade Federation's occupation, I vowed to never allow my people to suffer like that again. Now it looks like the Empire wants to force itself upon and it seems that they do not intend to fail. But lets make sure that they do!"

A collective and determined "Yes Sir!" came from the assembled group, as they all knew just what awaited the population of Naboo if they were to fail and the Empire claimed the planet. One thing was certain though, the Empire was in for what would be called hell of a fight, not if the RNDF and the UNSC could help it anyway.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( ISD Chimaera, six hours later. )_

The bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer was a buzz with activity as the ship, as well as every other vessel in the fleet, came out of hyper space and made a direct course towards their target. Sitting in his chair on the bridge, Grand Admiral Thrawn was once again lost in deep thought about the battle that was to come.

Here he was leading an invasion force for the Galactic Empire, against an enemy that he knew little about but yet had some form of respect for. They had an habit of thinking outside the box during battle and adapting when the situation called for it and now here he was on a mission to capture a planet that they were protecting. Just what was Palpatine's logic for attack these Terrans, the Chiss did not know. What he did know was that he had a job to do and like it or not, it had to be done.

"Sir, sensors are picking up a large formation of vessels breaking away from orbit and plotting an intercept course." Pellaeon announce, as an holographic image showing both the location of Naboo and the enemy fleet movements, appeared in front of the admiral. "It looks like they are coming to meet us."

"It appears to be so." the Chiss commented, as he got up from his seat and walked towards the projection. "Have they made any attempt to hail us?"

"Negative sir." the captain replied. "All they are doing is holding course."

"They are waiting for us to come into firing range of their weapons." the Chiss muttered.

"Possibly, though scans also show that the enemy fleet is emitting low energy readings."

"Possibly masking them until they are ready to strike." Thrawn replied. "Hail the lead ship! I want to she the face of my opponent." Taking a few moment to get a connection, one of the communication officers soon confirmed that they were in contact with the enemy flagship and that its commanding officer wanted to speak with him directly.

The Chiss agreed to this and within a few seconds, the holographic image of a woman dressed in a somewhat ornate uniform and sitting in a chair almost similar to his own, suddenly appeared in front of them. Thrawn was a bit surprised that his adversary was a Terran female, but he did not allow this fact to show itself as he spoke up and said "I am Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nurudo of the Imperial navy! By order of the Emperor, I am to retake the planet of Naboo and..."

"Listen here you blue prick!" the commodore snapped at the admiral, cutting him off mid speech and surprising him even more. "Your Empire have some nerve attacking us with no provocation and demanding that we leave galaxy that you so arrogantly laid claim to! You have no right to tell us what to do, nor do you have the right to lay claim over this world or any other! If you value your life as well as the lived of those who serve under your command, than I strongly advise that you leave this system at once and tell your so called enlightened leader to fuck off!"

To say that Thrawn was taken aback by the way this woman had talked to him, would have been correct. Never once had a female of any species had talked to him in such a venomous manner, let alone issuing demands and insulting the emperor to boot. But some how the Chiss was able to keep his composure and replied, "I really don't think that you are in position to issue demands or threats. If you have not noticed, my fleet outnumbers yours four to one."

"And you think I give a shit about that?" Commodore asked with an amused tone in her voice, as if she was mocking the Chiss. "I say again, leave this system at once or be destroyed!"

"I am sorry, but I am afraid that you have signed your own death warrant with that outburst of yours." Thrawn replied coolly. "My fleet will continue towards our objective."

"Then I am not responsible for what happens next." the Terran female replied with a clam yet dangerous tone, before her image disappeared in front of them.

"That went well." Pellaeon commented, as he could note the odd expression on his commander's face.

"How long will it be before we are in firing range of the Terran fleet?" Thrawn asked, hiding the fact that the recent exchange with the Terran commander had manage to get to him.

Taking a moment Pellaeon finally replied, "We are currently five hundred and sixty-five thousand kilometers from the enemy vessels. We shall be in firing range within a matter of..."

"SIR! Energy readings from the Terran vessels just spiked!" and officer exclaimed from his station. "They are getting ready to FIRE!"

"At this range?" the Imperial captain gasped in shock, caught off guard be the sudden change in events. "Impossible!"

"Enemy ships FIRING!"

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **__Yea... I know... I am evil for ending the chapter like that Mwaa haa haa... Either way, there is more to come so stay tuned and please leave a review. _

_Again... Mhwaa... haa... haa... _


	13. Operation Imperial Will pt 2

_**A/N: **__And here is the second installment to the 'Operation Imperial Will' arc of my story and admit it, you have been wait for it for the last few days. Yea I know the cliffhanger was a bit of a dick move, but I thought it was funny as hell when I saw some of your reactions. At least I was willing to admit I was evil enough to do it! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this none the less. _

_To __**"Thrawn92": **__All shall be revealed in time. _

_To __**"TheConstellation":**__Yea I Know, but you have to admit it was a really sneaky way to keep the readers in suspense :) _

_To __**"nano101": **__No, I am a Fan Fiction author who has some sense of humor. While you are just an individual who is sadly still prone to hissy fits and have no imagination what so ever. Maybe that is why you can't write. _

_And to __**"Microsoft" **__You guys royally F***ED up with the XBOX One. Thanks for quite possibly ruining HALO 5&6 for me._

_Now that my little rant is over with, on to what you guys want:_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Operation Imperial Will: When it Rains... ]**_

_( U.N.S.C. Super Carrier: Barbarossa. Andromeda 4__th__ Fleet )_

"Well I bet that got the admiral's attention." Commodore Lisa Donahue commented, as she sat back in her chair after her brief, all be it hostile exchange of words with the individual calling himself Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nurudo. It was just an hour ago that the long range sensors of the UNSC fleet picked up the Imperial invasion force approaching the Naboo star system, but even though the assembled fleet under her command were severely out numbered, Commodore Donahue could not help but to feel a bit giddy about the battle that was to come.

Born and raised on the colony of Harvest, Lisa Ann Donahue was the third daughter of one of the first families to re-settle the l agricultural colony once re Terra forming activities were completed. Joining the UNSC at the age of twenty two, Lisa attended the New Harmony Military Academy where upon completion, graduated at the top of her class and was posted on board an destroyer as the vessel's executive officer. From there she quickly climbed the ranks within the United Nations Space Command navy and developed a reputation for herself as an aggressive naval officer, culminating with her promotion to the rank of commodore and her current assignment to the _Andromeda 4__th__ fleet _over Naboo.

A position that many within the UNSC thought of as an rather quiet and uneventful posting, but of course that was no longer the case with a war now going on. Now it would be up to the Harvest native to prevent one of the Terran Union's closest allies from falling into the hands of the Galactic Empire and Donahue would be damned is she would let this peace loving world fall into the hands of a cold blooded, xenophobic mad man. "Freddy, how long until the Imperials are in MAC range?" the commodore asked out loud.

Suddenly the image of a man in his late thirties and dressed in attire that were normally worn by kings in twelfth century Europe, appeared on a near by table and replied, "At their current speed, the enemy fleet shall be in range within thirty seconds."

"Relay message to all ships." the commodore began , "Select targets and await my signal to fire. Let us see if we can't give the Imperial a bit of a surprise." The artificial intelligence did as he was told, the commodore's message was sent to every single vessel in the formation and soon every single destroyer, Battle Cruiser, and even super carrier had locked on an individual target. Just waiting for the word to come down for them to fire their weapons in anger and lay waste to the Empire's mighty fleet.

"Freddy, give me a count down." Lisa ordered, as she watched the holographic display in front of her. Showing both the location of the invasion force, as well as her fleet. All her years spent in the New Harmony Academy, her decades of experience as an officer on board numerous vessels, were now about to be put to the ultimate test. She just hoped that her little exchange with the enemy commander were enough to shake him up.

"Enemy fleet coming into rage in five... four..."

"Well this is it..."

"three... two..."

"No turning back..."

"One..."

"FIRE!"

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( ISD Chimaera )_

"Enemy ships FIRING!" the frantic voice of one of the Star Destroyer's bridge crew called out, as he monitored the sudden surge of energy emanating from distant Terran fleet. Catching everyone in ear shot by surprise. No more so than the Grand Admiral himself, who was for the very first time in his life, at a complete loss for words. He had been told that the UNSC still used primitive, yet extremely powerful and effective coil guns as their main armament on their vessels and they have been known to have an effective range of up to two hundred-thousand kilometers.

But here they were at almost twice that distance and yet the Terrans were already firing the first salvos of the battle. Apparently the Terrans had also been busily perfecting their craft in the art of war. "Sheilds up!" the admiral ordered, "Evasive maneuvers now!" But they came too late nor sooner had begun to bark orders, the first salvo of the battle made contact with the Imperial fleet. With disastrous and predictable results.

The unprotected hulls of the Imperial fleet did not stand a chance as numerous seven hundred and twelve hundred ton Tungsten rounds, some of which traveling at almost thirteen percent of the speed of light, found their targets and effortlessly ripped their hulls. Some rounds even managed to go completely through one vessel, only to continue going and impact another ship.

From his vantage point on the bridge, the Chiss Grand Admiral could only look on in both awe and horror, at what was being done to his fleet. One star destroyer had its port side completely ripped out by one of these slugs, while another vessel had its command super structure completely ripped off and was currently still moving forward due to its still engines still running. Thrawn then noticed a bright flash of light from the corner of his eye and upon investigation, he saw what was left of one of the escort carriers in his fleet tumbling out of control. Flames belching out of its hull, as the doomed vessel floated off into space.

"What is the status of the fleet?" Thrawn asked one of the officers on the bridge, some how managing to keep his cool despite the fact that his fleet had just been ripped apart.

"Sir..." the young officer began, "Sixty... sixty-seven vessels have been destroyed and another one hundred and thirty are reporting serious damage done to them."

To say that the Chiss Imperial office was in a state of shock at that point, would have been correct. In less than five minutes, almost a third of his fleet had been taken out with relative ease and his fleet was still three minutes way from being able to effectively return fire. "Have the surviving vessels raise their shields and spread out..."

"Enemy fleet firing again!" the same officer from before cried out, catching Thrawn off guard and causing him to once again bare witness to the destructive power of the Terran's projectile based weaponry. Luckily the remaining vessels were able to get their shielding up and spread out a bit before the next salvo came in, but some of the larger vessels were unable to get out of the path of the on coming Tungsten rounds in time and soon fell victim to these six hundred plus ton projectiles.

Even though the Imperial designed shielding were able to provide some form of protection for the vessels, they were still no match for the Tungsten rounds that impacted them at an extraordinary high rate of speed. A fact that caused many shield generators to over load and explode violently, as well as leaving them exposed to the Terran onslaught. This time though only thirty-four vessels were destroyed outright with another twenty six vessels severely crippled, effectively knocking them out of the battle.

The battle had now been going on for just under ten minutes and so far Thrawn's invasion force had lost almost two hundred vessels and they had yet to fire a single shot. Worst of all, they were still too far out to effectively return fire. But despite the chaos that was taking place around him, Thrawn was able to regain his composure and began to draw up a new plan of attack.

At the rate they were currently going , the invasion force would be completely destroyed before they were even close enough to deploy their ground forces. If he were to have any chance of success, then the Chiss had to find a way to focus the Terran fleet away from the planet and give the actual ground force, some space to conduct their landing operations. But just how would he be able to do that? This was not just some back water military force, like the ones he had previously encountered in the unknown regions. Sure they had a fewer ships, but the Terrans were well organized and were equipped with powerful weapons that were able to lash out at them from long distances.

The only reason why the Terrans were able to exact such heavy losses to his fleet, was because he had basically given them one big target to hit. But if he were to split his forces into two or three smaller groups, then it would be more difficult for the Terrans to focus their fire power effectively.

"Pellaeon, get me the commander of the_ Wrath_." the Grand Admiral ordered, referring to the lead ship of the actual landing force.

"What do you have in mind?" the human captain asked curiously, a puzzled expression forming upon his face.

" A change of plans." the Chiss replied, "The Terrans were able to deal us such a devastating blow because of a mistake on my part. Now it is out turn to return the favor and turn this battle around."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( U.N.S.C. Barbarossa. )_

"Confirmed! Multiple targets have been destroyed, and I am counting a hundred more targets currently withdrawing from the field." Freddy reported, as the holographic display showed both the Imperial and UNSC fleets, as well as the location of the vessels that had either been destroyed or seriously crippled by the MAC assault.

"Very good." Commodore Donahue replied with a slight grin forming on her face, as she watched the display in front of her. "I would have loved to see the look on that blue bastard's face when he found out we could hit him from this distance."

"Commander," the holographic royal began to say, "The enemy fleet is still on a intercept course and our MACs will not be ready to fire for another ten minutes."

"By then we would be well in their weapons range." the commodore said, as she saw the high lighted icons move closer to the ones that represented her fleet.

"Ma'am," one of the bridge crew called out from her station. "Sensors are picking up multiple contacts inbound, originating from the Imperial fleet."

"Confirmed." Freddy added, "Scan show that they are small, manned craft. The Imperials have deployed fighters"

"Ma'am," another crewman called out from his station, " A portion of the enemy fleet have broken away from the main force. I am counting two hundred transports being escorted by ninety other vessels."

"Possibly their landing force." Freddy added. "Their course is taking them out of range of our weapons and towards the planet."

"So that is his game." Donahue commented, "Even with those ninety vessels gone, that fleet still outnumbers us. Keeping us busy while that force attacks Naboo, very cleaver indeed. I think I shall let Commodore Lustral and his force deal with those transports, while we focus on this fleet and make sure that they don't link up with that landing force."

"Are you sure that is a wise course of action, commodore?" The artificial intelligence asked curiously. "The transports are heavily armed and are backed up by a force that is much larger than his own."

"True, but there is one thing you have forgotten that Lustral's force has one big advantage over the Imperials."

"What is it?"

"They have Super MACs."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Orbital Defense Platform N-011. "Giant Killer" )_

"Commodore, a group of enemy vessels have managed to slip by Commodore Donahue's fleet and shall be in firing range in six minutes." an young Naboo officer announced, as he stood in front a small pedestal and monitored advancing imperial fleet.

The Commodore in question, was standing in front of a rather large window was looking out into space. Normally the UNSC flag officer would be on the bridge of his vessel, but today this was not the case, as the commodore was currently within the command and control center of one of the fifteen orbital defense platforms that orbited the Terran protected planet.

It would be his job to coordinate the fire from all fifteen platforms to prevent the Empire from successfully deploying their forces on the planet's surface. As well as provide fire support for Donahue's fleet, if they came close enough to be effective. The dual _"Super MACs" _that were installed on each platform were designed with pure brute force in mind, with the ability to accelerate a three thousand ton slug to four point two five percent the speed of light. Yet still, they were fairly accurate when compared to those that were in use during the Covenant War and in some ways, far more superior.

"Looks like as if our Imperial friends are trying to capitalize on their strength in numbers. Though I doubt that it would help them after we come into play. Alert the other platforms to the situation, have them move into position and wait for my command to fire." Lustral said, as he turned away from the window and made his way into the center of the command center.

No sooner had he did this, the entire room went dark as a massive holographic display that showed both the Naboo ODPs and the Imperial forces, suddenly enveloped the entire command center. While two large blast doors began to move over the window, effectively sealing off the command center.

Soon, all of Naboo's defense platforms began to move into position and prepared to engage the approaching enemy force. The numerous thrusters that were located on these massive battle platforms doing as they were designed too and propelling these stations to their optimal firing positions, so as to to deal the most amount of damage once fired.

But just before the transports came into range, the vessels that were escorting them began to deploy fighter craft of their own, who began to plot an intercept course towards each of the ODPs. Leading the would be assault was the Empire's latest generation space superiority fighter, the _TIE/IN Interceptor. _An craft that many in the galaxy thought of as being the fastest vessel of its type, in the known galaxy. Following them in a tight formation, were squadrons of _TIE/sa "Bombers" _, which were much larger than the Interceptors, but were just as dangerous in their own right.

Chances were that the Imperial commanders wanted their combination of fighters and bombers to soften up the platforms first, before the invasion force would start their landings and chances were, this was what could have been happening. If not, then it could have easily been seen as a ploy to have UNSC and RNDF fighters come out to engage them, with the resulting dogfight shielding the troop transports from the guns of the Platforms. Either way it was a brilliant move by the Empire and Commodore Lustral had to admit that much.

But as the fighters and bombers began to close the gap between themselves and the ODPs, two things happened. First of all, commodore Lustral did not order the deployment of any of the platforms compliment of star fighters to engage the incoming force. Unfortunately for the Imperials, the second thing to happen was that their small force had unknowingly entered the range of each platform's MACs.

Suddenly, all fifteen orbital defense platforms opened up on the imperial fleet. Sending thirty _3000 ton _tungsten slugs towards the helpless enemy ships at almost five percent the speed of light and dealing hundreds of imperial pilots a quick and painless death. As they effortlessly cut through the enemy fighters and struck the enemy transports as they tried I vain to get out of the of fire.

All thirty rounds struck their assigned targets with predictable results and even though their shields were up, the imperial ships did not fair any better than their fellow vessels did earlier during the battle. The tungsten rounds made little work of their shielding and viciously ripped through their now unprotected hulls with little to no effort and exiting them with a force so powerful, it actually caused some ships to violently split in half and continued on to impact any other vessel that just happened to be in their fight path. Dealing them the same amount of damage as before.

Not counting the lost fighters, eighty vessels had been completely destroyed with another sixty seriously damaged and rendered completely useless. Of which the majority were they very same ships that were carrying a combined number of half a million storm troopers. Effectively wiping out the entire landing force. But the carnage was not over just yet, for no sooner had the ODPs had opened fire, dozens upon dozens of Eagle-class LCVs suddenly de cloaked on either side of the surviving fleet and began to engage them with _Type-6 "Long Lance" _missiles. Which accelerated to twenty five percent the the speed of light before they impacted their target.

In short it had been a complete massacre, the perfect ambush. Out of a force of almost three hundred vessels not a single transport ship or barge had survived, their twisted and broken hulls slowly beginning to drift as the bodies of those that had been on board, spewed out into the vacuum of space. But the battle was still far from over, as there were still thirty Star Destroyers and hundreds of fighters for the LCVs and the orbital defense platforms to deal with. Especially since the Imperial vessels were now in a position to open fire and that the platforms still needed some time to recharge for another shot.

But as the battle over the planet began to heat up, neither sides noticed that four TIE Bombers had broken away from the main battle and had set course for the surface of Naboo. Their target, a small yet heavily guarded facility that was located just outside the Naboo capital city.

It was not time for _The_ _Emperor's Hand _to come into play and deal both the Terran Union and the Jedi Order a heavy blow.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **Ah ha! Bet you guys did not see that coming not did you? The Emperor's Hand is now involved in the second Battle of Naboo, but just what is their target? _

_I guess you will have to read the next chapter to find out. As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't mind negative reviews, but unless you tell me what you don't like, then I don't know what the problem is so I can fix it. Okay? _


	14. Operation Imperial Will pt 3

_**A/N: **__And here is Part 3 in the "Operation Imperial Will" arc of the story and I can honestly say that it was not easy to write. I just hope it is enough to keep you entertained. _

_Now... I must point out that I find it very funny that some of you say that "The UNSC is TOO overpowered", while others say that the "UNSC should be more powerful at this point in there history" _

_To the __**"Too Overpowered" **__camp: The UNSC does access to Forerunner technology and had almost a hundred years to develop it to their liking. Besides, when you face off with a coalition of alien species hell bent on humanity's extinction, as well as a weapon that could out all life, anything else cant really come close now can it? _

_To the __**"Not Powerful Enough" **__camp: Okay really if I had the UNSC as powerful as you say they should be then this story should just march strait to Imperial Center and nuke it. The it would not be much of a story now would it? Or even interesting?_

_Either way this is MY story and I will try to keep it on cannon as much as I can. Even if it really does make the UNSC powerful and I will quote the great thinkers of D-Generation X when I say "If you are not down with that, I'VE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!" _

_You can guess the rest, but enough of my rant. On to the third arc: _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Operation Imperial Will: Danger Close ]**_

"S... Sir... the... the entire landing force has been completely destroyed." a now shocked Pellaeon gasped out, as she stood near one of the stations on the bridge attempting to monitor the progress of the Imperial landing force.

The hope was that with the fleet split in two, then the Terrans would have no choice but to split up their forces as well to deal with both the Imperial fleet, as well as the landing force that would have been in position to conduct landing operations. Unfortunately for the Grand Admiral his plan was quickly and literally shot too pieces, as the invasion force soon fell victim to the numerous defense platforms that surrounded the planet. Over two hundred vessels had either been literally been ripped apart and had been completely destroyed, or severely damaged to a point where they might have well been listed as lost in action..

Half a million Storm Troopers, many of which were seasoned veterans of numerous campaigns during the Empire's expansion into the unknown regions of space, were now dead. While billions in Imperial equipment and vehicles were now nothing more that scrap metal drifting aimlessly through the vacuum of space. These were losses that could not have been easily replace, as well as a grim reminder that these Terrans and there UNSC were a force not to be taken lightly. It was a mistake that the Grand Admiral himself had just made and was now regretting it.

But even though the Imperials had taken heavy losses, their were still a lot more of them, than there were Terrans. They still out numbered the UNSC force by over two to one and even though the main landing force was gone, there were still enough troopers on each vessel to make an small army. It was at that point that a plan began to form in the Chiss' head. But more importantly, the Terran fleet was now in range of his fleet's weapons. Maybe there was still a way for him to turn this disaster into a potential victory.

"What is the current status of the fleet and the Naboo assault force?" Thrawn asked the captain in a neutral, all be it calm tone. As if the news that the entire landing force being wiped out had little to no effect on him. Pellaeon paused for a moment to regain his composure before he replied., "There are only thirty vessels left over Naboo and their fighter wings are still on course to engage enemy platforms."

"Contact the ship commanders." the Chiss ordered. "Have our vessels coordinate their fire with the fighters and engage the Terran fleet. Have the task force over Naboo do the same, but inform the captains that I want boarding parties assembled and ready to be deployed."

"Boarding parties, sir?"

"Yes." the Chiss replied, "I want them to capture those platforms."

"Capture them, sir?" Pellaeon replied, surprised and both puzzled by the Grand Admiral's statement.

"If we can gain control of those stations, then we will have gained the use of those coil guns." Thrawn began to explain, "Hence, giving us a powerful weapon to use against the Terrans."

There was a bit of a pause, as the human commander took a moment to think about what his superior had said to him. "Understood sir." the captain replied, before he went off to carry out Thrawn's orders.

Moments later the remaining Imperial fleet moved into firing positions and began to select their targets, while a massive fire fight raged on between Imperial TIE fighters and UNSC _SCF-44C space superiority _interceptors. But even though the Terran fighters were out numbered almost ten to one by the TIE fighters force, their combination of speed, armor and fire power manged to level the field against their Imperial counter parts.

Suddenly the space in between the two fleets erupted into a massive show of light and color, as the Imperial fleet finally came into firing range and opened up on the UNSC vessels. With two or more Star Destroyers coordinating their fire on a single Terran vessel. To the UNSC's credit, their Forerunner designed shielding systems were able to withstand the Imperial onslaught and absorb most of the punishment., but there was just only so much punishment that systems could take and not every vessel there was equipped with the Forerunner inspired technology. The older vessels in the fleet that were still using Covenant inspired shield generators, were not as fortunate and even though they were able to provide some protection, they eventually began to fail. Leaving a number of vessels to fall victim to the Imperial onslaught.

Several destroyers were forced to break formation when their shields failed, their now unprotected hulls exposed to the numerous turbo blaster impacts they had sustained. While several more were literally ripped apart as they spun wildly out of control into space. Numerous escape pod being ejecting as they did so. Another destroyer was not so lucky as the beams of concentrated energy found its fusion reactor, which cased it to become a new star for a just thirty seconds, before it faded out of existence.

The battle cruisers _Amato and Nightshade _soon followed suit, as too they fell victim to the concentrated fire from no less than ten Star Destroyers with predictable results. Both of them falling out of formation and escape pods being jettisoned from their hulls, as their crews tried to escape their doomed ships. While the _Admiral Gorshkov, _an older _'Rock of Gibraltar' class _Super Carrier that was still in service and sister ship to the Barbarrosa, was split in two as a result of the Imperial's concentrated fire. Both sections drifting aimlessly for a moment before the rear section exploded, as more blaster fire impacted it's hull.

In all fifteen vessels had been destroyed, while another twenty-three were forced to with draw from battle due to the extent of their damage. In all approximately twenty percent of the UNSC fleet had been effectively been removed from battle, it was a fact that Donahue was aware of and did not give her any comfort to say the very least. She needed to widen the gap between her fleet and those Imperial guns, and get her fleet to safety.

"Freddy," Donahue began. "Contact our birds and tell them to hang close. Arm all _Crossbow _pods and target closet enemy capital ships. Have them fire when ready."

The _M35 "Crossbow"_ missile pod was the latest generation of ship to ship missile launch system to enter service with the United Nations Space Command Navy. With upwards to fifty missiles stored within a single pod, with each missile armed with a nuclear war head with a yield of only _35 _megatons and reaching to a velocity of fifteen percent the speed of light, the Crossbows were a far cry from the Archers that had been used during the Covenant war.

They many not have been as fast or as powerful as their _"HYDRA" _counter parts used on the _LCVs, _but they still were able to pack a serious punch. The only real draw back to them was that they had a relatively short range when compared to the HYDRA, making them the perfect weapon for the UNSC to use in situations just as this. Besides, MACs were not the only thing that UNSC warships were about and Donahue was about to let the Imperials learn that fact the hard way.

On board the Chimaera, the entire bridge were letting loose with small cheers of satisfaction, as they saw a number of Terran vessels either fall out of formation or be destroyed out right. It was a much needed distraction from the fact that the entire landing force had been wiped out, as well as a much needed boost in their moral. But while the bridge crew of the imperial star destroyer were celebrating their small victory, Thrawn was far from a celebratory mood as he knew that this battle was far from over.

So far the only thing that the Chiss admiral was able to learn from this particular battle, was the very same conclusion that he had came to when he first began to study them. Not only had they manage to surprise him with their ability to strike at long distances, but they had also managed to destroy a large number of his vessels in a short amount of time. Now they had their fighters mixing it up with his fleet's contingent of TIE Interceptors and even though the TIE had a larger force, the Terran fighters were still proving to be more than a match for them. As a matter a fact, from the reports they were getting the Terrans were actually getting the best the Imperial fighters.

These Terrans and their UNSC were proving to be more of a challenge that he had previously thought, maybe that was one of the reasons why the Emperor was so keen on declaring them a threat.

"Enemy fleet is moving off, they will be out of range in two minutes!" one of the bridge crew call out from his position, once again bringing the Chiss out of his deep thought.

"Looks like we have them on the run." Pellaeon commented, sounding a bit surprised by the actions of the Terran fleet. "I guess those coil guns are the only real weapon that they have."

"I would not be so of that." Thrawn replied, "I highly doubt that the Terrans would face us head on, unless those coil guns were the only real armament they had at their disposal."

"Sir! Enemy fleet is firing!" the same officer from before exclaimed. Catching every one off guard once again.

"Coil guns again?" the captain of the Chimera asked.

"No sir!" the young man replied, "Enemy is deploying missiles! And a lot of them!"

"Missiles?" Pellaeon gasped in surprise, as was ever sense of security he had was now being replaced by that of dread. But before anyone could react the Terran vessels once again let loose with their deadly cargo.

This time though, in the form of hundreds of missiles which took only a few seconds to reach their targets. The Imperial Fleet, already battered and weakened by the MAC assault, did not even have enough time to react as a wall of blue and silver struck the enemy fleet with a vicious fury that made the MAC rounds look like nothing. Suddenly the space around Thrawn's fleet was lit up with hundreds of nuclear explosions that which created the effect of a massive new star forming within the Naboo star system. But instead of hydrogen, another one hundred and thirty imperial vessels and their crews burned in its place.

Many of them taking multiple direct hits and vanishing completely in a bright flash, while other vessels soon found them selves as nothing more than massive floating tombs. Their crews either dead or dying painful deaths due to the massive doses of radiation they had been exposed to.

But while Thran's main fleet burned, the task force that was assigned to take care of the Planet's Orbital Defense Platforms, were experiencing difficulties of their own. Even though the ODPs did not have any fighter cover to protect them, the defensive systems on board each station were proving to be more problematic for enemy force. Couple with the fact the LCVs were already harassing their vessels and intercepting any and all boarding craft that were being launched and the would be "Invasion" force was slowly in the process of being completely wiped out.

But while the battle for Naboo seemed to be a lost cause for the Empire in space, there was something taking place on the planet's surface that could quite turn this humiliating defeat into some form of a victory.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Meanwhile. Twenty miles outside Theed.) _

"Enemy patrol have passed, get ready to move out." a humanoid figure said in a hushed tone, as he informed his fellow companions about the passing _RNDF _patrol. A patrol that was quite possibly looking for them, as they used powerful spot lights to shine into the dark, heavily wooded area where the group was hiding.

It was just half an hour ago that this group, elements of the infamous _Emperor's Hand, _had touched down on the planet's surface. Using four modified _TIE-Bombers _which were converted to carry up to five passengers a piece, they had managed to escape the battle that was raging in orbit to conduct an operation that was the brain child of Dath Sideous himself. Although the taking of Naboo would have been a major victory for the Empire, the Emperor was more interested in striking a bigger blow to the UNSC and more importantly, the Jedi.

For located just a few miles outside the Naboo capital city, was the one of the very few symbols in the Galaxy that the Jedi Order was not only still alive, but still very active in recruiting new members into the order.

Sometimes known as _The Jedi Apprenticeship Academy, _it was the only place within the free galaxy where the Jedi trained the next generation in the ways of the Order and the light side of the Force. But unlike the practices that were done in the past persons who attended the academy, were usually approached by the Jedi at an age where they and their families could decide weather or not to join the Jedi Order. Another thing that really set the academy apart was the fact that unlike in the past, where new "conscripts" had absolutely no contact with their love ones, new Padowans did have the ability to keep in contact with their families. Even children who were born to a Jedi parent or parents, attended the the school in an attempt to follow in their foot steps.

But tonight, the next generation of Jedi would become the target of the Emperor's Hand. A group of force sensitive individuals who were recruited and trained by the Emperor himself, to carry out missions that were secretive in nature and often always dangerous. Skilled in the art assassinations and combat, it would be this group who would be acting on the Emperor's behalf , attacking the academy and killing all those inside. They may have been in training, but they were still far from being considered Jedi Knights, let alone Maters. While the Hand were all seasoned assassins and solders who had carried out numerous operations all over the galaxy. In short it would have been nothing more than a massacre, with the Hand adding another victory to their already impressive _(If not infamous) _repertoire.

Taking a few moments to ensure that the area was clear for them , the entire group got up from their positions and began to move in the direction of their target, but they were not alone. For with them were a group of Naboo that Imperial intelligence had been in contact with for months and classified as Imperial supporters. They wanted to get the Jedi and the UNSC off their world so that Naboo could take its rightful place as a member of the Galactic Empire. To do that though, the two groups would have to do much more than just kill some Jedi and more would needed to be done before Naboo was "Free from Terran oppression."

For now, the academy and its Jedi occupants would have to do. Piling into some vehicles that had been supplied by the Naboo, the group consisting of twenty "Assassins" and eighty plus"freedom fighters" began there short drive towards the Jedi.

"How far is the target?" _Jeng Droga_, a rather large individual and leader of the Emperor's Hand contingent asked one of the Naboo fighters, as the group he was with traveled within the confines of what appeared to be a Terran built vehicle.

"Twenty minutes." _Castor Vndel, _the leader of that particular group of "fighters" replied, as he looked over his blaster rifle. Just one of many that his 'resistance' group were able to acquire from questionable sources. "The Defense Force and the UNSC have ordered the general population to stay in doors until further notice."

"What about those patrols." the intimidating man questioned, referring to the patrol that had passed them just a few minutes earlier.

"Just a random patrol." the Naboo replied, "We will have to abandon our vehicles and go the rest of the way on foot. The military have set up a number of check point in and around the city, a group of unmarked civilian vehicles traveling during a state of emergency may cause us more trouble than we need."

"What about at the Jedi facility?" another Hand member by the name of _Mara Jade _asked, as she proceeded to tie her flame red hair into a small pony tail.

"From what our insiders in the RNDF have told me, neither they or the UNSC have been asked by the master of the academy for any form of protection." Caster informed the duo.

"But that does not mean this shall be easy." the fiery red head commented, as she took the time to check over her light saber.

"Indeed." The Naboo commented, "It is said that the academy's head master was the very same person who trained the head of the Jedi council, during the time of the Republic and from what I have heard, his wife is also just as skill as he is."

"That may be true, but there are twenty of us and only two of them." Droga replied rather confidently. "and most of the students who are there are no where near as skill as they are."

"Even so, we must still proceed with caution." Mara told him, "These Jedi are not to be underestimated."

Within a few minutes the two groups arrived in a small clearing somewhere deep within the forest, far away from any would be patrols that might have been in the area. Upon exiting the vehicles, members of the Naboo rebel force took said vehicles and proceeded to hide them in the surrounding vegetation. While the remaining rebels and the Emperor Hand got there gear together and proceeded to enter the forest on there way to their target for the night.

There was an eerie silence that flooded the area, as the group made their way through the thick foliage , as if the native wild life were aware of how serious the situation was all over the planet. The only things that could have been heard at that very moment, were the faint grunts that were coming from the Naboo rebels as they followed the Emperor's Hand members. Who apparently seemed to have trouble moving through the wooded area, nor did they seemed hampered by the fact that it was almost pitch black. With the only light source coming from one the planet's three moons that hung in the sky above them.

At one point several Hand and rebel members looked up and saw multiple flashes in the night sky and even though both groups knew that they were from the current space battle raging above them, it was only the Hand that were able to completely grasp the magnitude of just what was happening. They could feel the thousands of lives being lost at that very instant, many of which were Imperial. Getting off this planet after this mission was completed, would be a very interesting to say the very least. But that will be a bridge they would cross once they got to it, right now the Jedi were their main priority.

Finally after fifteen minutes of walking through the thickly wooded area, the two teams came upon a hill that over looked the academy's grounds. Moving into position, Mara pulled out her pair of binoculars and after adjusting it to compensate for the night time conditions, began to scan the Jedi's facility.

"Just like he said." Mara commented as she continued to scan the area. "Looks like nobody is home."

"I don't like this." another Hand member commented, as he and everyone else there stood crouched down.

"You are getting that feeling too?" Mara replied, as she brought her binoculars down from her eyes and turned to face the group. "Why wouldn't the Jedi request any protection? They of all people know just what Emperor Palpatine is capable of."

Although Droga did not want to admit it, his two companions did have a valid point. It was well known throughout the Empire that it was the Jedi's own arrogance that had caused their own fall from grace, but the assassin doubted that even after so many years in exile, the Jedi were still had the same mentality after all these years. Hence the sight of the Jedi Academy being unguarded, just did not make any sense to him.

But that train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a low rumbling sound that caught both his and every one else attention. Suddenly something within the force began to scream at him that there really was something wrong and the he and his had to get out of there quickly before it came.

But before he or anyone else could react, four large aircraft of Terran design suddenly came over the tree tops and maneuvered to face the assembled groups. Devices that appeared to be some kind of weapon systems, which were both mounted on the noise and wings of each craft, suddenly came to life and pointed directly at Droga and his fellow assassins.

They had been found out.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( ISD Chimaera )_

It was all a blur for the Chiss Grand Admiral, as he slowly began to pick himself off the floor and climb back into his seat. The last thing he could remember, was seeing a massive wall of white coming towards his fleet before there was a bright flash and he was thrown violently out of his seat. The next thing the Chiss knew, he was on the bridge's floor with the mother of all headaches and a loud ringing in his ears.

As he looked around in an attempt to get his bearings Thrawn saw that his vessel's bridge and its crew, had been transformed into a scene of absolute chaos. Some of them were on the floor, just as he was, while others were trying to help them as best as they could. Some were still at their stations and were trying at assess the situation, but on closer inspection the Grand Admiral could see that they themselves were injured in one way or the other.

Slowly but surly his hearing began to come back and the Chiss could hear some of his crew screaming out orders and trying to assess the situation, but from the tone of their now frightened voices, the Grand Admiral could tell that thing were not looking good.

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright!" the familiar voice of Captain Pellaeon caught the Chiss attention, as he struggled to get back into his seat.

"I... I am fine..." Thrawn replied, as the Chimaera's commanding officer helped the wounded Chiss. "What were we hit with?"

"The Terrans deployed numerous missiles against us sir." Pellaeon explained, "Hundreds of them. All with nuclear tipped war heads. Powerful ones."

"What... is the status of... the fleet?" Thrawn questioned his comrade, starting to feel the effects of a possible concussion.

The human Imperial officer just looked at his friend was a look that said it all. "Sir... the... the fleet is lost. Many of the vessels are reporting massive casualties due to radiation poisoning. Some vessels are not even responding to are repeated hails."

"How... how many ships are left?"

"Sir... there are no more ships." Pellaeon said with a grim expression. "All surviving vessels are dead in space and our fighter screen has been completely wiped out. Sir... we have lost."

It was at that very moment that Imperial Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuurodo, the Empire's most brilliant tactician and most decorated fleet officer, realized that he not only been defeated, but humiliated as well. Over eight hundred of his most powerful vessels had been stopped dead in its tracks by a UNSC task force that much smaller. All in all Thrawns first real battle against the Terrans and their United Nations Space Command, Had been a complete disaster and unfortunately for him, it would be his very last.

"Pellaeon... contact the landing force and tell them to stand down. Hail the Terran flag ship." the now defeated Admiral ordered. "Tell them that... we surrender..."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **Before you guys start bombarding me with questions, let me just point out that the arc is not complete. (You really think I would have the Emperor's had go down so easily?) What ever questions you have will (maybe) be answered in the forth and final chapter the this arc so please be patient._

_As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. _

.


	15. Operation Imperial Will pt 4

_**A/N: **And here it is, the final part of the 'Operation Imperial Will' arc of my story and I must say... it was a royal pain to write. Anyway the battle is pretty much over and Thrawn has no choice but to surrender, while the had was left staring down the gun barrels of three "gun ships"_

_This will be the conclusion and in some ways, the beginning. But let me not give too much away. _

_To **"DevineHierarch":** Let me keep you in the dark for that. You will just have to read to see what happens to him. _

_To **"SpartanDog1": **Stop with the rants already. I usually skim it. _

_And To **"Leaf Ranger": **You may like this chapter. Trust me on this :) _

_Now on to the story... _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[Operation Imperial Will: Cross Roads] **_

"Commodore, that Grand Admiral fellow is hailing us again." The Barbarossa's resident artificial intelligence informed the flag officer, as he stood some what proudly on the bridge's main holo-projector.

Donahue for her part, could not help but to allow a small smile creep upon her face at the announcement. It was just little over an hour ago the herself and this _'Mitth'raw'nuruodo' person _had their little "chat" with one another, saying that she had signed her death warrant for calling him a quote _"Blue Prick." _during the course of their verbal exchange. He had sounded so confident when he had first contacted her and was so certain that his forces would have been victorious when the battle had ended and Naboo would have been under Imperial control.

But now obviously that was not the case, as the once intimidating Imperial fleet had been reduced to nothing more than a wounded flotilla. Hundreds of vessels had been destroyed thanks to the combination of MAC and missile barrages, while many more had been seriously crippled or in the case of a few ships, been converted into massive tombs of their crews. Sure Donahue had lost almost twenty percent of force, but when compared to those sustained to the Imperial fleet, her losses were minor.

Now the so called Grand Admiral was trying to hail her vessel once again, but judging the outcome of the battle, something told the Commodore that the Imperial officer was no where near in the position to be making any kind of threats or demands. It was a fact that Donahue could not help but to enjoy.

"Bring him up." the commodore ordered, as she stood up from her seat and walked towards the projector. Taking a moment to straiten out her uniform a bit and allowing her side arm, an standard issue _M6G _ _"Magnum" _personal defense weapon system which was holstered on her hip, to be prominently seen when she finally addressed her defeated adversary.

No sooner had the UNSC flag officer stood up, the ghostly image of the Imperial Grand Admiral appeared in front of Donahue. This time though, the look on the Chiss' face was a far cry from the confident and cool attitude that he had prior to the battle. Gone was this persona the confident Imperial commander that said the commodore had signed her death warrant, it was now replaced with an individual that was now starting to feel to the full gravity of the situation he was now in.

"Are you ready to accept my terms for your surrender?" Donahue asked in a forceful tone, giving no signs that she would show any kind of leniency towards her defeated adversary.

Thrwan for his part, did not show any signs of being intimidated by the UNSC officer as he replied, "I am willing to accept any and all terms stated by you and the United Nations Space Command. But before I do, I only have one request to ask of you."

"And that request would be?" Donahue questioned with a low, almost dangerous tone in her voice.

"I request that the surviving vessels that are currently over Naboo, be allowed to leave the system with the wounded from my fleet." the Chiss flag officer said with a neutral tone in his voice, as the rest of his bridge crew looked on in awe and in some cases, admiration. If there was thing that could be said about Thrawn that had set him apart from the other Grand Admirals in the Empire, it was that he genuinely cared about the welfare of the men that were under his command.

But while the Chiss' bridge crew were in awe by his request, Donahue was not having any of it. As far as the commodore was concerned, she had an obligation to the UNSC to send a message to the Empire that there were consequences for their hostile actions. "Admiral, I will spare the lives of yourself and of those under your command, as stated by the _New Geneva Conventions of 2563." _Donahue stated, "But I will not allow any of your vessels to leave this system. Order your vessels over Naboo stand down immediately and have their crews abandon them. I will send coordinates for a small island off the coast of the southern continent where they are to set down and await further instructions. Failure to do so will be considered a hostile action and will be treated as such."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two opposing fleet commanders, both of them well aware of just who was in control of the situation and new very well that what happened next, could have an profound effect on how this war would be fought in the future. Finally the Chiss commander broke the uneasy silence and said, "I understand your position and I respectfully accept your terms. But I still request that medical teams meet them on the planet's surface once they have landed."

"As you wish." the commodore replied. "But I must stress that if they fail to follow directions..."

"I assure you Commodore, if they make any hostile movements I will tell you to destroy them myself." Thrawn told Donahue with a stern tone in his voice. To which Donahue just nodded in return , before her image disappeared in front of the Chiss.

"So this is how it ends, not in a blaze of glory, but in silence?" Pellaeon questioned his commander, sounding more curious about his friend's actions, rather than being angry.

"You said it yourself Pellaeon, the battle is lost and had been when the Terrans fired the first shot." The Grand Admiral began to explain. "It is my fault that this has happened. I failed ti realize that these Terrans were more adept to warfare than the records on Imperial Center, had let on. Yet when the battle began to favor them, I still though that they still could be defeated. Too late do I now realize just how wrong I was."

A puzzled expression began to form on the Captan's face, as the tone of Thrawn's voice did not show any signs of regret or malice towards himself or the Terran force. "With all due respect sir, you do not sound upset about the outcome of this battle."

"Should I be?" the Chiss questioned. "The Terran commander was able to defeat us with relatively low casualties within her own ranks. We may have numbers on our side, but the Terrans had the element of surprise and innovation on theirs. In the end they were able to capitalize on what were thought was our greatest advantage and effectively used it against us."

"So you are alright with the outcome?" the now shocked Pellaeon gasp, an reaction that surprisingly enough, caused the Chiss to smile.

"No, what I am saying is... when the darkness finally descends, the galaxy will truly be in good hands. For these Terrans are eventually going to have to deal with it sooner or later." Thrawn said cryptically, before he turned away from the now confused Captain and began to make his way off the bridge.

For a very long time the Chiss had thought that the Empire would be the force in the galaxy that would be able to protect it. But after today, that was no longer the case. He realized that the Galaxy had its guardians all along in the form of the UNSC, and the Terrans had absolutely no clue that they were.

The war may have been over for the Chiss officer, but it was a fact that he did not mind at all.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Unknown location, four miles outside Theed )_

"This is the Royal Naboo Defense Force, you are ordered to lay down your arms and surrender peacefully! Fail to comply with these orders and we will open fire!" a deep and forceful voice boomed through the cool night air, as the assembled group of disillusioned Naboo rebels and Emperor's Hand agents, soon found themselves staring down the gun barrels of three RNDF _VA-33B "Condor" _gun ships.

Both the Hand and the rebels were completely caught by surprise with the sudden appearance of these three Terran built war machines, which swooped over their heads just moments before and now had their weapons pointed directly at them. "I though you said that the Jedi did not know we were coming?" an now enraged Jeng Droga roared, as he spun around and faced the leader of the Naboo contingent. An action that had the Naboo a bit unnerved.

"I... They aren't supposed to!" Vndel stuttered out, the sound of the Condors' engines all but drowning him out.

"Then what are they doing here?" The Emperor hand agent roared again, as he ignited his light saber and held the tip of it at the now frighten man's throat. An action that caught the attention of Mara.

"Now's not the time!" the fiery read head called out from her position, as she too ignited her light saber and got into a defensive position. "We have bigger things to worry about!"

Jeng knew that his fellow operative was right and that the situation called for his and everyone else attention. They did not have time to waste on a disillusioned Naboo who may or may not have been responsible for their discovery, right now they had three RNDF aircraft that needed to be disposed of before they could do anything else.

"This if your final warning! Lower your weapons and surrender now!" the voice once again boomed over the area, as if tit had expected the assembled group to do as they were told. But the Emperor's Hand and the rebels had other idea on how things would continue to develop. For no sooner had the voice had stopped speaking, a number of the Naboo rebels began to open fire on the Condor formation, causing all three aircraft to pull backwards in an attempt to the enemy fire. But the pilots were quick to compensate for their quick maneuvering returned the favor in a hail of _12.7x99mm HVE rounds _that came from the three _M247H machine guns _that were mounted on each aircraft, and striking the hilltop with devastating results.

Suddenly the cliff that over looked the Jedi facility exploded as thousands of hypersonic rounds impacted the harden soil at an incredible rate of speed and caused the entire hill side to collapse. Taking every single member of the Hand and Rebel group with it, as hundred of tons of earth and rock began to race towards the bottom of the now destroyed hill face.

But as the artificially created landslide raced towards the bottom, a number of Emperor Hand agents had managed to avoid becoming apart of the man made disaster by actually leaping from boulder to boulder. As the earthen mass continued its destructive path towards the forest below. But not all of them were able to keep their balance and soon found themselves apart of the carnage that they had tried so hard to avoid.

But after what seemed like an eternity, the land side finally came to a stop at the very edge of the forest and when the dust settled, only seven Emperor Hand agents remained. The rest of them were buried under hundreds of tons of soil and rock, along with every single member of the Naboo rebel force. The only sign that there was even a large number of bodies that were underneath all that debris, was the bloodied and now mangled body of Castor Vndel , which was only partly buried within the dirt.

But the surviving members of the Emperor's Hand did not have the luxury of being able to mourn their dead. They had some how been found out and the Naboo security forces were more than likely racing towards their location at that very moment. Not to mention that there were still three gunships to worry about, they were completely alone on a Terran "occupied" world and if things were not bad enough, they still had an mission to complete. They may have had an entire army bearing down on them, but the Hand knew that nothing could compare to Palpatine's wrath or his punishment, if they were to fail him today.

Without hesitation, the seven surviving members of the Emperor's Hand quickly made their way into the forest just as the three Condor gunships appeared over head and lit up the area with their powerful spot lights.

As she continued to run through the thick forest underbrush, Mara could not help but to think about just how far south this current "assignment" had gone. Normally the life long member of the Emperor's Hand would not have not allowed such thoughts to cloud her mind, especially since she had been on numerous missions such as these in the past and had completed them without even once questioning the will of the Emperor. But yet at that very moment, there was something in the force that was telling her that this mission was wrong and that she should get out of there before it was too late.

Just why were they continuing this operation? More importantly, just what was the Admiral Thrawn and his fleet? By now the night sky should have been fulled with hundreds of landing craft on their way to capture the Naboo capital city.

_'Run... get as far away as you can from here.' _a voice suddenly whispered within her mind, sending uncontrollable chills down the agent's spine. _'The battle is lost and you are going to die if you continue this endeavor. Run away while you still have a chance to redeem yourself.' _

It was then at that very moment Mara Jade, one of the Emperor's most loyal and skilled assassins, did something that could have easily lead to her untimely demise if she were to be found out. Silently allowing herself to fall behind the group the Emperor's Hand did the unthinkable and began to run away from her group as fast as she could. Tears starting to well up in the corners of her eyes, as she began to widen the gap between herself and her now former team mates. Mara knew that with this action, she would be more than likely be signing her own death warrant and that the Emperor would send others just like her, to "punish" her for what she had just done. But right now Mara did not care.

All that the former assassin knew was that she just had to get away from the Hand as fast as she could, knowing very well the her fate was sealed with this action. That were Mara's only thoughts, as she slowly began to disappeared into the dark forest.

About twenty minutes later the remaining Emperor's Hand came upon a large clearing and just a few meters away were the walls that surrounded the Jedi's training facility.

"Mara, what can you see?" Droga called out, as he hid behind a tree and got ready to make his run towards the wall. But when he did not hear any reply, the group's leader call out again "Mara! Report!" Again, more silence. "Where's Mara?"

Everyone there began to look round for their sister in arms, but the red headed assassin could not be found. It was at that point that the contingent's leader closed his and began to reach out with his mind, in an attempt to locate his lost team mate. But what the human male heard next, caught him completely by surprise...

_'Droga... I am sorry...'_

Suddenly Droga's crimson colored eyes shot open, as an expression that could have been best described as a look of absolute betrayal and anger, began to form o his harden face. "Betrayer..." the large male whispered out, causing the rest of his group to stare at their leader with a puzzled expression.

"Lets get moving! Mara is dead!" Droga said firmly, as he got his light saber out and prepared himself to breach the facility's outer wall."

"Dead?" one of the other Hand members questioned, both confused and shocked be his leader's statement.

"You heard me, she's dead!" Droga snapped, "She's dead to me. She's dead to you and she' dead to the Emperor! NO MORE TALKING!" Not wanting to question just what their leader had really found out about their lost sister in arms, the remaining Hand members shrugged off Droga's outburst and got themselves ready to complete the mission at had.

Emerging from the tree line, the "surviving" members of the Emperor's Hand made a dash towards the Jedi compound, completely exposing themselves to any patrols that might have been in the area. A fact that was brought home, as they could here the ominous hum of air craft engines in the distance. But after what felt like an eternity of running, Droga and his group were now just a few feet away from both the Jedi facility, as well as fulfilling their Dark master's wishes.

But just as the group came towards the outer walls of the Jedi compound, two quick cracking sounds suddenly shattered the still night air. Moments later two assassins went down with large chunks of their flesh missing, pools of blood starting to form where their bodies came to rest. The remaining four, Droga included, were quick to react and ignited their light sabers. Moving into defensive positions instantly and shifting their eyes in an attempt to locate their would be attackers.

But it did them little good as Droga soon found himself the only one left alive, the three having been swiftly struck down in the same manner as the first two were.

"Where are you! Show yourselves!" the now enraged human demanded, as he looked around for his team's executioners. "I SAID SHOW YOURSELVES!" he roared out again, only to answered by silence.

But as he stood in the open with the bodies of his fallen team mates surrounding him, the surviving assassin suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck and no sooner than he did, his entire body from the neck down became numb as he fell to the ground in a heap. His light saber falling from his grasp and deactivating as it hit the grassy soil.

As the now helpless assassin laid on the ground, he could have sworn that he saw three rather large figures in some kind of armor, suddenly materialize in front of him. A sight that caused a slight chill to go down his spine.

"Command." he heard a female voice come from what looked liked the leader of the group. "Inform both the Jedi and the General that all hostiles outside the Jedi compound have been neutralized. Five dead, one captured."

"Looks like the intel we got from that Santu fellow was good, Miss White." one of the other armor clad beings said to the leader, a hint of humor could be detected in his voice.

"Indeed so, Mister Finch." the woman replied, as she proceeded to look around the killing field. "But some how I doubt the Kenobi's would be too pleased with the mess we made on their training pitch. Tell the sniper team to stand down and give them my personal thanks. Call in a Pelican and let's get back to base before our new friend here gets back the feeling in his legs. Wee need him for interrogations later." The third individual just nodded in return, before he went off to communicate with their home base.

All Droga could do at that very moment was lay there motionless and ponder just what these people had planned for him. Although something in the force told him that his former team may have had the right idea by running away from the group when she dide. A small tear rolled out from out the corner of his eye, as the now defeated assassin began to think the unthinkable.

The Emperor's Hand and by extension himself, had failed their Emperor. The _Battle of Naboo_ was now over and for Jeng Droga, so was the war.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **Okay I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but in all honesty I really did not want to drag this arc on any longer than needed, since the battle is basically over and Mara "Ran Away" from the Hand. (Don't worry I do have an plan for her to meet Luke and even Leia in the near future. Don't spam me with questions it will be a surprise.) _

_Also, If you you have been following the story like you should, then you may want to worry about what "Ms. White and Mr. Finch" have planned for Droga. _

_Anyway there is still more story to come and the next chapter will deal with the fall out from this recent battle. As well as the possible appearance of the Empire's most iconic weapons. Please leave a review and tell be what you think, remember I don't mind "negative" reviews but unless you let me know the problem you have, then I can't fix it in the future. _

_Signed, UH-60. _

_P.S.: If you want a general idea of what the "Condor" gunship looks like, then look up Saint's Row the Third and search "STAG aircraft/Condor" _


	16. Cause and Effect

_**A/N: **__Here is the next chapter that I promised and sorry to burst your bubble, but Thrawn will not appear in this chapter. Like I said in the past, I am evil. But Mara is in this chapter and so is Luke, so I know a bunch of you will be happy about that. _

_To __**"BrutusSilentium": **__Thanks._

_To __**"gh0st3":**__ You might be happy in this chapter._

_To __**"Leaf Ranger": **__Told you you would like the last chapter and I hope you like like this one as well._

_and to __**"SpartanDog1": **__I am going to give you a piece of advice, If you keep looking for the float with the beauty queen on it, then the entire parade will pass you by and you will have no one but yourself to blame, if you were unable to enjoy it. Think about that for a minute._

_Now that is over with, on to the story: _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( Cause and Effect...)**_

Within twenty-fours hours of the the Empire's crushing defeat at the hands of the Terran Union's United Nations Space Command, news about the _"Second Battle of Naboo", _as some media outlets had labeled it, had begun to spread across both the Andromeda and Milky Way galaxies. It was a monumental event to say the very least, as for the second time in as many weeks the mighty Galactic Empire had been defeated, if not humiliated, by an enemy fleet that was much smaller than the Empire had deployed.

From the reports that were making their way out of the Naboo system, an Imperial force that was eight hundred ships strong and consisting of over one million Imperial personnel and Storm Troopers, had been almost completely wiped out. Over six hundred Imperial vessels had been destroyed, while the remaining force of "crippled" star ships and their crews, were captured by the forces of the UNSC Navy and Marine corp. But quite possibly the biggest shock to come out of the battle, was the identity of the Imperial commander that had been sent in to challenge the UNSC and lost.

When it was learned that Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuurodo had been the one commanding the ill fated Imperial fleet, it ignited a firestorm of controversy through out the galaxy. Here was an individual , who had lead numerous successful operations for Empire during their expansion into the unknown regions of the galaxy, being defeated by an some one who was no where near as experienced as he was. It just did not sound right to many who had heard about the Chiss' exploits and some even began to question just if the Chiss had actually been apart of the battle or had been killed during the fight and some one else had surrendered in his place.

What ever the case may have been, the UNSC was not talking. All they had said was that Imperial commander of the fleet had surrendered and that he was being kept at an undisclosed until he could be transported to the Worth system. While arrangements were being made to relocate over thirty thousand Imperial prisoners of war, that were currently being held on an island off the coast of the southern continent.

But while the population of Naboo celebrated their salvation and praised the actions of both the UNSC and the RNDF in protecting their home world, there was one individual that was not much in a celebratory mood at that moment. As a matter a fact, the Emperor Palpatine had once again managed to ascend to a whole new level as anger in as many years. The last time this had happened the then Chancellor was standing in the middle of what had been the aftermath of a battle between Republic forces, those belonging to the UNSC and their allies. A battle that did not go so well for the dark lord.

Now here it was over twenty plus years after that fateful event and the Sith was now being forced to deal with the fact that the UNSC had once again managed to humiliate him and by extension, his Empire. Over eight hundred vessels that were under the command of one of the Empire's most decorated and celebrated Grand Admirals, had been defeated by an Terran force that was much smaller than his. But what had made matters was that unlike the battle that had destroyed the Galaxy Gun, not a single vessel had returned from the Naboo operation. Sure those vessels and their crews could have been easily replaced within a matter of weeks, but the psychological damage had been done.

But if it was one thing that really shook the Sith to his very core, was the fact that almost all of his Emperor Hand operatives had either been killed or captured in battle. The Sith lord felt the exact moment that each and every one of his personally trained operatives were killed, but what really disturbed the Sith lord, was the fact that the majority of them were killed so quickly in such a short period of time. But yet he could also sense that each of their individual demises was extremely painful and violent, far more than anything the Sith lord could have come up with to punish them for failing him in such a manner.

But it was the actions of one of his more loyal and dedicated operatives, that really surprised and enraged Palpatine to no great extent. Just what could have caused Mara Jade to just abandon her mission and run away from her fellow Hand members? From what the Sith could recall from his time with her, Mara was one of the few that showed any real talent when it came to using the Force. She had been one of his more successful assassins and had carried out numerous missions that had saw to the untimely demise of numerous rebel leaders and corrupt Imperial officials alike. She had carried all of them out with a cold professionalism that made this young woman stand out among her peers.

It was that fact alone that made the Emperor choose Mara for the mission to destroy the Jedi academy, as well as all those who resided within its walsl. By all accounts this mission should have been no different from the ones Mara had done in the past, but something happened to her during this mission that made the young woman abandon her comrades in the field. Bust just what could make a member of the Emperor's Hand disobey his direct orders, an action that would certainly signed their death warrant. Unfortunately for the Sith, he did not have the luxury of time, so he could ponder on what had happened to his top assassin.

Right now the Emperor had to meet with his entire war council to discuss the Empire's next move and with his military commanders already starting to question just if they should continue this war, the Emperor had to bring himself to an unavoidable truth. As much as he wanted to destroy the Jedi once and for all, Sideous knew that he needed to keep control of his military commanders. Many of which had the up most loyalty of those who served under them and if he were to continue his aggressive posture towards the Terrans, then it was not impossible to to think that the very same men who swore their loyalty to him, would also be the ones to remove him from power and strike a peace deal with the Terran government.

In other words if his top military advisers said that they should end this war and seek peace with the Terrans, then Sideous would have no other choice but to reluctantly agree to their decision.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Colonial Administration Building, New Plymouth. Thirty-six hours later. ) _

"So the parliament is taking the Empire's request for a cease fire seriously?" Governor Riyo Stepson asked out loud, as she and the rest of the Colonial Administration and Defense Council for the Worth colonies, held a "holo-conference" with the President of the Terran Union, as well as a number of top military and civilian officials, to discuss the war's latest development.

It was just hours ago that the Imperial government had contacted the TUG, requesting that a cease fire be called so that a peaceful solution could be found to end the quote, "Needless Bloodshed", unquote. Needless to say, the TUG were a bit surprised that the very same Empire that had started this very same conflict just over a month ago and demanded that the Terran government leave the Galaxy once and for all. Of course that was all before the UNSC showed the Empire that humans that came from beyond their galaxy, were more than capable of holding their own against the "Mighty" Imperial navy.

Now the Empire was basically crying uncle and was now asking for a peaceful resolution to the very same conflict they were once so eager to start in the first place.

"Very much so, Governor." President Mackenzie replied, as his holographic image stood in the center of the conference room. "They were all surprised when you informed us that the Empire contacted the council and made their request for peace. But they really are taking the Empire's request for a cease fire quite seriously."

"With all due respect Mr. President, but do you really think that is a wise thing to do?" the Pantoran born governor replied, knowing very well just what Emperor Palpatine was capable of. "As far as we know, this could just be another one of his tricks to get us into a false sense of security."

"I must agree with Governor Stepson." Governor Jason Marsh of Worth interjected, "We must not forget just what the Empire is truly capable of, or what they are willing to do to anyone who opposes the Emperor's will."

"I do understand both of your concerns and I must admit that I do not trust the Emperor anymore than you do." Mackenzie began to explain, "But there are a number of senators and governors that do not share the sentiment. Right now there are certain high ranking members of the government that do not believe that seeking a war in the Andromeda galaxy, should be the priority of the government."

"Nor should it be for any government." General Escandor commented, as he had been silent up to that point."But we can not ignore the fact that if were to agree to a cease fire, then the Empire would only use it to rally their forces and attack us once again. Only when they do next time, the colonies may not be so lucky."

"Indeed." Admiral Nobles agreed. "From what intelligence we have been able to gather, the Empire is running scared after this recent battle over Naboo. It would be unwise to not take advantage of the situation."

"I know, but I am not the ones that you need to convince." the President commented as he took a moment to straighten out his suit. "The senate will be meeting in a few hours to debate weather or not if to honor the Empire's request for a cease fire. Until then I am ordering that all UNSC military forces stand down until further notice."

"Understood, Mister President." the supreme commander of the UNSC's forces in Andromeda replied, just before the President's holographic image vanished in front of them.

"So I guess that the fate of the entire Andromeda galaxy, now rest in the hands of a senate that have absolutely no idea just what the Empire is capable of?" Riyo Stepson asked the UNSC General, a hit on concern could clearly be heard in her voice.

"A funny thing it is, Democracy." the UNSC Army General commented, "Sometimes you have to take the good, with the bad. Even if the bad is brought on by the majority."

"Well let us just hope that the President can convince the parliament that agreeing with the cease fire is an bad idea, all around." Admiral Nobles added, as he and Escandor began to exit the room. Leaving the three Worth System governors alone to talk amongst themselves.

"You do realize that the next two hours could determine the fate of Andromeda and the colonies?" Marsh said out loud, knowing very well that his counterparts each had their own views on the situation.

"We all do, Jason." Riyo answered her friend and fellow governor, knowing very well what could be . "But as much as I hate to admit it, I do hope that peace is not achieved. Least until the Emperor is no longer in a position to threaten the galaxy and its people. As long he is in power, then the galaxy will never truly know peace."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_(Unknown Location, Naboo) _

Mara did not know just how long she had been running before her team mates met their untimely demise, but when it did occur, the young woman felt it and felt it hard. Each death struck her as if some one had punch her in the gut as hard as they could, it was very clear to her that that her former companions had each met with a violent and painful death. But yet Mara could also sense that their pain was short lived and that their suffering was over almost as soon as it began. It was a small blessing, but it did not take away from the fact that she was now all alone on an enemy planet with no means of escape.

Mara had originally though of heading back towards the group's vessels and using one of them to get off the planet. But thought better of it, since she knew that the UNSC and the Naboo would have more than likely detected her ship as it took off. Besides with the recent attack by the RNDF, it was more than likely that the landing site had been discovered and secured. With no other real options, the former Emperor's Hand was forced to find herself a safe place for the night. But even though Mara was able to find a small cave, she still was not able the rest she so wanted, as her mind was still a wash with thoughts about her recent actions.

She had abandoned her team and allowed them to continue on to their ultimate demise, but just what had caused her to essentially to do such a thing, she did not know. Two things were certain though, her actions had quite possibly saved her life, and that it had more than likely placed her in a bad light with the Emperor. An Emperor who was not known for being merciful towards persons who had failed or in her case, knowingly betrayed him. For the first time in her entire life Mara knew two things, _Loneliness and Fear. _It were those two feelings that Mara would have to, in her mind, learn to live with for the rest of her life. A life that she would have now have to live on the run. Needless to say, her first night on the run was not a very restful one.

The very next day, Mara emerged from her temporary accommodations for the night and began the difficult task of surviving on her own. Moving through the thick forest, the former assassin called upon her training once again so as to not draw any unwanted attention to herself. As far as she knew, there still could have been patrols in the area that were looking for her or worse, any Imperial forces that were apart of the invasion.

"The Invasion!" Mara gasped, as she came up to a rather large tree and rested herself against it. Just what had become of it? There was really no way for her to know just how the battle had gone in orbit, although the force sensitive human was able to sense the large loss of live that had occurred during the previous night. But that still did not tell her weather or not the invasion had been successful and Naboo was now under Imperial occupation. If so then she would have to be especially cautious.

Suddenly the young woman could hear the sound of rushing water and upon investigation, Mara soon found a river that flowed rather quickly through the channel it had carved out natural over the years. Starting to feel a bit thirsty at the sight of the river's clear waters, Mara made her way towards the river. Reaching the water's edge, the assassin stooped down in an attempt to quench her thirst but no sooner had Mara begun to reach down towards the water, she suddenly lost her balance and fell head first into the river.

A river whose current flowed a lot stronger than it had originally let on. A fact that Mara was now starting find out the hard way, as she was now struggling to keep herself from being pulled under by the strong current. A direct result from her her lack of sleep from the night before.

As Mara tried to stay afloat in the rushing current, her head suddenly struck a submerged rock that knocked her out cold. Leaving her body limp and completely at the mercy of the river's torrent, which carried her body some distance before it came to rest once again on the bank. Many miles from where she had originally fell in.

"Is she alive?" some one asked out loud, as a group young persons came across Mara's almost lifeless body.

"She is, but just barely." a young female Twi'lek replied, as she checked for a pulse. "Luke, head back to camp and tell Master Kenobi what you found and that we need a medical team ASAP! Looks like she has lost a lot of blood from that gash on her head.."

"Right!" the young Jedi apprentice replied, before he ran off to get help. Leaving the rest of his fellow Jedi in training to watch over Mara's wounded body.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( New Geneva, Earth. One week later...) _

"_Breaking news out of New Geneva. In a move that have surprised many political analyst, the Terran Union parliament have voted to deny the Empire's request for a cease fire, following their recent defeat over Naboo and allowing hostilities to continue between the two waring factions _

"_In a speech given at the beginning of deliberations, President Mackenzie listed numerous reason for this government not to honor the Empire's request. Stating that the unprovoked attack on Truk Anchorage, was in violation of the original treaty which was signed in 2609 and that there was no guarantee that they would have honored this new request. _

"_Another plea to not recognize the Empire's came from Governor Riyo Stepson of Mesa, who addressed the assembly via hologram. Stating that the Empire was too 'Dangerous' to be trusted with honoring their own request for a cease fire and that it would only be a matter of time before they launch another attack. _

"_Several more high ranking officials within the government were allowed to speak either for or against the Empire's cease fire request. But in the end the parliament ultimately voted against recognizing the cease fire agreement at a final vote of seven hundred and twenty-eight, to two hundred and sixty. With another twelve senators choosing to abstain from the vote. _

_We will bring you more breaking news as the situation develops. For Interstellar News Broadcasting, __this is Hitomi Anampoor. New Geneva, Sol."_

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Unknown Location, Terran-Imperial border.)_

"Commander, we have received our orders from Imperial Center. The Emperor wants our fleet deployed to the Alderaan system to make way for Grand Moff Tarkin and his fleet." an imperial ensign spoke up from his station on the bridge of the Star Destroyer.

It was just forty-eight hours ago that the Imperial government and by extension, the Emperor, received confirmation that the Terran Government threw out the Empire's proposal a cease fire. Needless to say, this move by the TUG had caught many by surprise within the Imperial military. Who thought that the Terrans would jump at the opportunity to end the war, especially since they could end it on a high note. But obviously things did not work out as the Imperial military brass had hoped and considering that the last battle between the two opposing forces had robbed the Empire of one of its more gifted military leaders, the Military high brass were a bit more weary about engaging the U.N.S.C.

But despite their reservations the Imperial Navy still had obligation to the Empire and its Emperor, to defend it from its enemies. Even if said enemies were more adept to warfare than once previously thought.

Taking a moment to take a small sip of his warm drink, Admiral Nairace got up from his seat and made his way towards the young ensign before he replied, " What is the status of the fleet?"

"All vessels are reporting they are green and are awaiting your orders, sir."

"Excillent." Nairace replied, as he looked up and saw one of the many Imperial warships that were under his direct command, come along side his own. Just over a month ago, Nairace had been apart of the Empire's initial push into the Terran controlled territories of the galaxy, now it would be his job to launch the Empire's latest offensive against these Terrans and their allies on Alderaan. It was an honor that the Imperial flag officer too great pride in and with Moff Tarkin's arrival with the Empire's latest super weapon, there was no way that the Terrans would be able to stand against the Empire's might.

But as the Admiral began to make his way back to his seat, another ensign suddenly stood up from his station and exclaimed, "Sir! Sensors are picking up a massive energy spike fifty-five hundred kilometers ahead of our position!"

"Energy... spike..." the Imperial officer trailed off, before he exclaimed"It's the Terrans, their attacking! How many vessels do you detect?"

"One sir." the young man reported, "And it's huge!"

Nairace was a bit puzzled by the young man's statement and was about to ask him more questions when suddenly, the bridge crew saw something that had them all speechless.

For now emerging from this massive rip in the fabric of space a large, almost perfectly spherical object that was Onyx in color and had the image of what looked like some kind of bird of prey clenching it's talons on a planet, which was located on the upper "hemisphere" of the massive object. But what really caught the imperial crew's attention, were the letters _**U.N.S.C. MOAB **_which were embolden across the "vessel's" hull. But it was the eerie similarity to a weapon that the Admiral had seen before, that had the seasoned flag officer on edge.

"What is that?"one of the senior officers asked, his voice betraying the fact that he was filled with dread. "Did the Terrans weaponized a moon?"

"That's... That's... no moon..." the now frightened Admiral replied. "It's a space station..."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **Ha! I knew a number of you were wondering just when I was going to deploy the UNSC's "Death Star." How do you like it's entrance into the story? _

_As always leave a review and more is to come, so stay tuned. _


	17. Reaction and Actions

**_A/N: _**_Wow! would you guys believe that on the 18__th__ of this month, would mark one (1) full year since I posted the very first chapter of "HALO: The Terran Republic Affair"? Who knew it would have become so HUGE! :D _

_Anyway I want to point out that I am sorry, but Mara will not be in this chapter. This chapter got kinda big and I thought that adding her side story here would ruin what I was going for in the chapter. So don't send me hate mail! She, as well as Luke, Rebecca and a few others will be in the next one, so please be patient._

_I got so many reviews in the last chapter that I can't even begin to answer all of them. But I will still try: _

_To RoboticTy: I am working on it._

_To The Poarter : I understand your view. I can respect it, at least you were not immature about it like some I have encountered in the past._

_To Ranger10: I am not American, I am Trinidadian. But if it makes you feel better I am a WWE fan and I love Wendy's style burgers and chicken nuggets_

_To Eaglestorm27: I don't speak French, so I can't really respond to your... question? _

_Now that is over with, on to the story... _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Reaction and Actions... ] **_

If there was one person that could have been considered the 'Poster Child' for what the Empire truly was, then _Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin _would have been it. A native of the planet _Eriadu, _Tarkin was without a doubt one of the most powerful individuals within the Galactic Empire and was quite possibly the embodiment of what the Emperor wanted from everyone who served under him.

Born into the powerful and wealthy Tarkin Family, Wilhuff took great pride of their accomplishments, due to the fact that they great influence in the political affairs of his home world. But he also harbored a resentment for the lack of respect that his family got from many within the core world of the Republic, seeing that the Tarkin clan came from the Outer Rim of the galaxy.

Driven to to live up to every aspect of his family's legacy, the young Tarkin enrolled in military academy, where he began to make a name of himself as a intellectual prodigy with a well rounded mind. But it was during this time in his life,that the young "prodigy" began to view the Galactic Republic in a whole new way. Tarkin began to see the Republic as a decaying institution that was out dated and corrupt and it was not long before the young prodigy began to envision a whole new future for the galaxy and it's population. A future where the Republic, was replaced with a militaristic and authoritarian form government that was ruled by a human majority. It was this vision for the future that drove Tarkin even more to rise through the ranks and achieve a position of power were he could effect change.

A drive that culminated with his promotion to the position of_ Grand Moff _not too long after he sent the Emperor a personal communique which later became known as the infamous "Tarkin Doctrine." A concept of ruling the masses through fear of force rather than force alone, with an emphasis on fear. There were those who even believed that it was this so called _"Doctrine of Fear" _that influenced the Emperor's decision to declare war on the Terran government and deploy the Galaxy Gun. What ever the case had been one thing was certain, the policy of fear that emperor had so wholeheartedly adopted and employed, had seriously back fired.

Instead of instilling fear into the masses, the Empire had actually managed to galvanize the people's resentment towards his "New Order" and by extension, bolster support for the growing insurrectionist and rebellion movements that were already plaguing the Empire. The surprise attack on the Terran outpost a few weeks before had not sent the Terrans running towards the peace table, as some within the military hierarchy_ (Tarkin Included) _ had hoped. Instead the Terrans had not only managed to rally their forces to destroy the very same weapon used in the attack, but they had also managed to successfully "repulse" the Empire's first major offensive into their territory.

But then again Umak was a politician that had no business being in command a weapon of war, in the Grand Moff's opinion. While that Grand Admiral Thrawn fellow was nothing more than a puppet of the Emperor who wanted to show that the alien population actually had a chance of greatness within the Empire. In Tarkin's mind those two "Fools" had cost the Empire greatly and deserved what ever fate that had befallen them. Besides, if anyone that was going to give the Empire its first major victor in a war that the Terrans decided to continue, then it should be someone who was a true military genius. As well as someone who mirrored the ideals of the Greatest civilization the the galaxy had ever known.

In Tarkin's mind, that person was himself and now in command of the Empire's greatest and most powerful weapon, the Grand Moff felt comfortable that an victory against the Terran threat. This was a weapon whose construction he personally oversaw for over two decades. A weapon whose mare appearance alone oozed both power and fear, and demanded your undivided attention where ever it went. A weapon that had no equal and which was more than capable of destroying entire star systems within a matter of hours.

Now it would his duty to the Empire, to guide this weapon of unimaginable power towards the fronts lines of this new conflict and deliver to the Empire, its first victory of the war.

As the Eriadu native stood in front the main view screen in the station's command center, he could not help but to think about just what the Terrans reaction might be once they saw the destructive power of this super weapon. He doubted that the Terrans as a species, ever came across a weapon that could wipe out an entire planet, once he had accomplished his mission and destroyed the Planet Alderaan, he could picture the Terran government reversing their decision to continue the war. They would be running scared and it would be his weapon that would be leading the Empire's unrelenting charge against the. The _Death Star_ was thee ultimate power in the galaxy and Tarkin seriously doubted the Terrans and their UNSC had anything that could match it. Boy would he be in for a shock...

"Sir, long rage scouts are reporting a massive debris field thirty five light minutes ahead of us." one of the command center's crew suddenly spoke up, interrupting the Grand Moff's thoughts.

"Debris field?" Tarkin replied with a curious tone in his voice, as he turned his attention towards the young officer. The last intelligence reports that the Grand Moff had received, said that this particular stretch of the boarder was not as heavily patrolled by the Terrans because of its distance from the main core worlds of that section of the galaxy. Hence Tarkin had no reason to believe that what ever forces that he had deployed, would encounter any Terran resistance at all. "Patch a video feed through, I want to see just what they have found."

It took a few minutes longer than what the the young crewman would have hoped, but he was finally able to get a live video feed from one of the scout TIE fighters. But despite their many years in service with the empire, nothing could have prepared the Death Star's command crew for what they were about to see. For now flashing across the screen for everyone to see, were the broken hulls of numerous Imperial capital ships.

As the video feed continued and the TIE fighters began to move in between the twisted remains of the once proud Imperial fleet Tarkin, as well as everyone else who was with him could see the true extent of the destruction. Numerous vessels had been literally ripped apart by some unknown force, while others had entire sections missing. As if something had just scooped said sections out, leaving large portions of each vessel exposed to the vacuum of space.

But the one thing that had almost everyone there in a state of shock, was that numerous escape pods could have been clearly seen still attached to their respective vessels. Which meant that what ever had destroyed the task force, did so in such a manner that it did not even allow the Imperial crews time to abandon ship.

"What happened?" one of the command crew's senior officers questioned, his face betraying the fact that he was clearly in a state of shock.

"Apparently Nairace and his force came a foul with the Terrans." the Grand Moff replied with a cool tone in his voice. But on the inside Tarkin himself was also in a state of shock as well. The Moff knew that Nairace's force was much larger than the one that had been defeated over Naboo, hence it should have been more than a match for anything that the Terrans could have mustered for what should have been an surprise attack, which would have cleared the way for the Death Star.

But some how the Terrans were not only able to detect this new invasion force, but completely and utterly destroy it well before it could have crossed the border. Was it possible that the Terrans and their UNSC had fielded some kind of super weapon of their own?

What ever the case my have been, one thing was certain. If the Terrans were able to detect and completely destroy his advance force, then the element of surprise had been completely lost. Right now the Terrans were quite possibly building up their defenses and deploying primitive yet extremely powerful nuclear based mines around their core worlds. The very same mines that may have been used to destroy Nairace and his fleet.

Tarkin was about to speak up once again when the station's communication officer suddenly spoke up and said, "Sir, we are receiving a general transmission from Imperial Center."

Taking a moment to collect himself, the Grand Moff asked "What does it say?"

"We are being ordered to withdraw from the border and proceed to Kuat."

"What?" Tarkin said in a surprised, almost annoyed tone. As he was curious as to why his battle station was being redeployed so far inside the Empire.

"Sir, the command come from the Emperor himself." the Com officer explained, "All Imperial vessels near the Terran boarder are to regroup at the New Kuat Anchorage and await further orders."

For a few minutes the Grand Moff pondered just why the Emperor would order his "vessel" back to the Kuat anchorage, especially since he was a couple of days away from striking at one of the Terrans key allied worlds. At one point Tarkin had even considered disregarding the general order and continue on towards Alderaan to complete their original mission. But Tarkin knew better than to disobey the Emperor's direct orders, knowing very well just had happened to a number of senior officials within the Empire who had actually thought about crossing the Enlightened leader of the Empire in the past.

"Very well." Tarkin spoke up, "Recall all scouts and prepare to set course for Kuat. I will be in my quarters if need."

Within a half hours time, the last of the Death Star's scouting parties had returned to the massive Battle Station. But as the station began to make its way back into Imperial controlled space, those on board were completely unaware that their actions were being closely monitored by an unseen foe.

"Confirmed, enemy vessel has changed course and is leaving the system." the pilot of a CBMI operated _ER-41 _"Shadow_ Sword" _commented as he and his co-pilot monitored the departure of the Empire's super weapon from the system. "Have completed initial scans and preparing to return to ship."

"Copy that, Phantom-six." a female voice on the other end replied, "The Admiral will be debriefing you upon your return."

"Understood, Phantom-six out." the CBMI pilot replied, before he began to manipulate the controls of his craft and to make the long voyage back towards his base of operations.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( Fort Ragno. Forty-eight hours later )_

"The MOAB may have been able to shut the door on the Empire's latest incursion attempt, but to make sure that they don't get another chance, we must hit them and hit them hard." General Escandor declared as he, as well as every single member of the UNSC's Andromeda defense council, met in conference within the massive military facility.

With the Terran Government's refusal to honor the Empire's request of a cease fire, the UNSC knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Empire would try to launch another offensive into the Terran controlled sectors of space. If the UNSC were to prevent this war from continuing on any longer than it had, then they needed a strategy that would not only shorten the conflict, but would also inhibit the Empire's ability to wage war. It was a task easier said than done.

"With the MOAB patrolling the boarder regions, we are now able to free up enough vessels to effectively launch an offensive." Admiral Nobles commented, as a holographic image of the Andromeda suddenly appeared in front of the assembled group. Red icons could have been clearly seen high lighted on the image, showing the positions of numerous Imperial facilities which were relatively close to the Boarder regions. "So far we have been able to neutralize the Imperial bases in the Silvatia and Roki star systems, with nuclear strikes. But I am afraid that we may have only just delayed them for the time being."

"We must also remember that nuclear strikes may not be an option when deals with other Imperial ship yards and refueling depots" Commodore Kerron Phillips, commander of the Andromeda 15th fleet commented. "There are a number facilities are located near major population centers. Too close for us to use nuclear weapons, without causing major collateral damage."

"I have been in contact with my counterparts both within CIS military intelligence and the Jedi." Colonel Offee spoke up, as she proceeded to walk into the center of the room with a data pad in hand. "From what information they have been willing to share with us, I have complied a small list of possible targets that would seriously disrupt the Imperial war machine if we were to take them out."

" So what are these targets that you have in mid for us to destroy?" the supreme commander for the UNSC Andromeda forces asked the intelligence officer.

"Not just to destroy, but to capture as well.." the Mirialan corrected the general, as she began to type into her data pad. Suddenly the image before them changed to show numerous planets within Imperial space, that were known to be major slavery hubs. "As we all know the Empire relies heavily on forced labor to feed their industrial war machine. If we are able to liberate a number of these so called work camps, it would severely disrupt the Empire's manufacturing abilities. Not to mention that it may be possible for us to utilize some of these world as forward bases for future operations."

"That mean if we are to take theses worlds and hold them, then we would need to have a sizable ground force to be apart these future operations." General Joseph Mallard, commander of the UNSC Marine corps Andromeda force commented. As he looked over the data that he was receiving on his data pad.

"I understand your concerns, general." Escandor spoke up, as he began to manipulate the on his pad as well. " And I have been in contact with my counterparts within the CIS as well, and they have shown huge interest in conducting joint operations, if it means shortening this war. I have also been in contact with a number of _League _governments that have shown interest in striking at the Empire. Apparently a number of them still remember the hardships that were caused by the then Republic occupied their worlds."

"Also, the _Terrance Hood _and the _Avery Johnson _have just arrived from Reach with three battalions of _Spartan V's_." Admiral Nobles commented. "Now all we need is a target to throw them at."

"Then may I suggest one?" Barriss interjected, as the image of a desert like, rocky world appeared on the holo-display. "The Imperial navy have set up a major refueling depot and anchorage on Ryloth, while the planet's population has become a major source of forced labor for the Empire. We take that depot, we effectively take control of that particular sector. That will be our beach head in Imperial space."

"So how long will it take to assembly an task force to invade Ryloth?" the Marine corp general asked, as his mind had already begun to ponder just which units he would commit to the coming operation.

"Four, five weeks." Escandor replied, as he began to calculate in his head, the logistics that would be needed. "I will have meet with the CIS military command and inform them of what we have planned. But there is no doubt in my mind that they would agree to what we have planned."

"This may be diverting from the discussion, but I have to ask. What about that new super weapon that the Empire has?" Brigadier General _Tegan Corra _of the _Kiros _arm of the _Civil Defense Force _questioned the assembled group, as he had been silent on the matter up until this point. It was a statement that caught the attention of every single person that was there.

"From what we have been able to gather, this 'Death Star' of theirs has been redeployed within Imperial space." the CBMI colonel explained, "But I can understand your fears and your concerns. That station is still a clear and present danger to any and all future operations, until it is neutralized."

"So how do we deal with this threat?" Escandor questioned, "Another Eagle raid?"

"I am afraid that may not be an option, this time around." the colonel began to explain. "We have gotten information that indicates that the Empire have redeployed deep within Imperial space. Quite possible in response to a recent rise in rebel activity in the sector."

"But that does not change the fact that this station of theirs could be problematic in the near future." Noble commented. "We need to take that thing out and fast."

"But how?" the head of the _KCDF _questioned, as the Togrutan stood with his data pad in hand. Curious to see if anyone in the room would answer him.

"The longer we take to strike at the Empire, the better chance they have at rallying their forces and strike back against us." General Escandor said with a determine tone in his voice. "Right now our main priority should be to hit the Empire first and continue hitting them all the way back to Coruscant, Imperial Center or what ever they call their capital! Either way it is only a matter of time before the Empire decides to employ their new weapon against us and I want to make sure that when they do, it would be on their own turf. "

For the next few hours the members of the UNSC's Andromeda defense council went over the other possible targets that had been presented by the CBMI official. But even though there were several planets and star systems that were were considered to be vital to the Empire and their Imperial navy, there was one name that was constantly brought up in the discussion.

In the end it was decided that the UNSC and its allies in the both the CIS and the League of Non-Aligned States, would commit their forces to the capture and occupation of the of a star system that was located on one of the largest Hyper Space routes in the galaxy. A move that would not only give the allied forces a possible route into the core worlds, but would also shut the door to any and all Imperial forces that were attempting to re enforce their garrisons stationed through out the outer rim.

This was going to be the biggest military operation undertaken by the United Nations Space Command since the Covenant war and the commanders of this operation were hell bent on making it count.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

**_A/N: _**_Well there you go, I know there was no action but I hope you guys still liked it. Any way I realize that this story could end up being much bigger than the last one in scope and action alone. So don't be too surprised that one year from now I am only just starting to close it off. _

_Then again I can save face and start a new story that would mainly focus is on the many battles that would take place. Kinda do what "Clone Wars" did for the last two Star Wars movies. _

_As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. There is more to come so stay tuned! _

_-Enters a blue police box and closes the door- _

_-box fades out of existence- _


	18. Redemption's Call

_-Blue Police Box fades into existence, door opens and I come out-_

_**A/N: **__Oye! This was a royal pain to write! I just hope it was worth your wait. _

_Now... I am still hearing people bitch about how I made the UNSC is TOO overpowered in this fic and that the Empire is getting "Curbed Stomped" as a result. To you I say: _

_Uhhhh... the UNSC is overpowered on cannon. The Empire spent twenty years building a massive space station that could blow up a planet, while the UNSC can mass produce a bomb that could do the same thing! (Google"HALO Nova Bomb" if you don't believe me.) _

_Not to mention that they have access to technology from a race of beings that built a weapon that could (And did) destroy all life in the galaxy._

_Now... I want to know just how could a species that can reverse engineer ANYTHING, take advantage of that tech and not be able to improve their warships and weapons? _

_So in short if you don't like how I have the UNSC here, then don't read it. As for the rest of you who actually don't mind what I have, thanks for your support ant I hope this chapter is to your liking. _

_On to the fic! _

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**[ Redemption's Call...] **_

The world around her was a complete blur for the former assassin, as Mara slowly began to stir from her impromptu slumber. The last thing the young woman could remember was falling into a river that had a powerful under current and trying desperately to keep herself from drowning, before eerything went black. But as the young woman's vision began to clear up, Mara noticed that she was no where near that river that almost took her life.

A s a matter a fact, Mara now found herself laying down on a soft, somewhat comfortable bed with a warm blanket covering her from the chest down. At first the assassin was relieved that she was no longer in that rushing torrent, but that relief was soon replaced with an overwhelming sense of dread that struck her like a bolt of force lighting.

If she was here, then it was more than likely that she had been captured while fighting for her life in that forsaken river. But just how was that even possible? As a member... former member of the Emperor's hand, Mara had gone through rigorous survival training that would have killed any lesser being. Thus she would have been able to, _(In her mind anyway), _successfully fend off any would be attackers, even if her own well being was in jeopardy. Just how could this have happened?

It was then at that very moment that the young and woman began to notice a sharp pain that was emanating from her fore head and as she placed her hand on the spot that was paining her, Mara could feel something soft wrapped around her head. She had been injured and her captors, for some reason, had taken the time to tend to Mara's wounds. It may have been a small act of kindness on the part of her captors, but it may have been the form of mercy that she may have ever gotten. Chances were that who ever they were, wanted to keep her alive long enough so as to "question" her in the future.

This was not how things were to play out. Mara thought that by leaving the Emperor's Hand, she would have been able to avoid what ever fate the force had warned her about. But instead the assassin had quite possibly delivered herself into the very same thing she was trying to avoid.

"Felling better, you are?" a strange yet soft voice spoke up suddenly, startling Mara a bit at almost causing her to fall out of her bed. Looking around to find the source of said voice, Mara was met with a sight that had her both in shock, as well as in awe. For now standing near the door was a rather small individual that could not have been a meter in height, with green skin and wore a grayish robe around his body.

Mara was at a complete loss for words, as she could remember seeing a holo-image of this very same individual, before her team left Imperial Center to join Thrawn and his invasion force. This was one of the targets that the Emperor had taken a keen interest in seeing eliminated and had even assigned Droga with the task of dealing with him. Yet here she was in the very same room with Droga's target and the fact that he was still alive, told the former Hand member that her former team mates had failed in their mission. It also answered her question of just who had captured her.

"Startle you, did I? Sorry, I am for" the small creature spoke again, as he began to walk towards Mara with the aid of a wooden cane. "Many questions, you may have. Yes?"

"Um..." Mara managed to squeak out, still at a loss for words. But some how she was able to find her voice and asked, "Whe... where am I?"

"Found you by a river, we did." the elder Jedi replied, as he came to a stop and looked up at the medical facility's latest resident. "Unconscious you were, when we found you. Lucky to be alive you are."

_'I would not be too sure about that.' _Mara thought inwardly, as she could feel the entire weight of her situation baring down on her.

"Troubling you, something is?" the Jedi asked again, as he could see a worried look forming on her face.

"I... I am fine." Mara said rather quickly, as she focused her attention toward the white blanket that was currently covering the lower half of her body. "Just that... my head hurts, that's all."

"Disturb you. I Did?" the Jedi questioned again, still looking up at the young women in bed.

"No no, I..." Mara began to say once again. "I just need a little more time to rest, that's all. I just wish that this head ache would go away."

"I see." the Jedi said with a nod, before he turned away . "Come check on you soon, a nurse will shortly." and with that statement, one of the Jedi order's wisest members exited the room. But before he did, he turned to face Mara once again and said "Remember... among friends, you are now. Be afraid, there is no need to be. Alone in the darkness, you are no more." and with that cryptic statement, the Jedi master exited the room. Leaving Mara all alone to ponder her situation in silence.

"Were you able to find out anything from our new guest, Master Yoda?" Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi asked as both he and his wife, Siri Tachi, stood in the hall way just outside Mara's room.

"No... I was not." the diminutive Jedi replied. "Traumatized and afraid... she is. In condition to answer questions, she is not."

"Master Yoda, are you sure that it is wise to have her inside the academy?" Siri questioned, "Those sabers that we found on her points to the fact that she was apart for that group of Emperor's Hands the UNSC encountered a few nights before."

"But with the group when they fell, she was not." Master Yoda replied, as he gestured for them to walk with him. "Aware of your concerns, I am. But fear her, we should not. Fear us, she does."

"She's.. afraid... of us?" Kenobi replied, caught completely by surprise by Yoda's statement that their guest was afraid.

"Yes." Yoda replied. "From what I can tell... a long time, she has been."

"Um... can you please explain?" Master Tachi said with a puzzled expression forming on her face. A fact that caused the elder Jedi to smile a little.

"Great potential of good all sentient beings have." the elder Jedi stated, as the trio came upon one of the balconies that over looked the academy's training grounds. Where numerous Jedi in training were milling about. " But willingness to do good, not all have. Abandon her group and their mission of evil, she did. Place her life at great risk for doing so, she has."

"But that does not change the fact that she has been tainted by the dark side." Master Kenobi said with a calm tone in his voice, a statement that was shared with his wife.

"Once a time... there was . Where we all were touched by the Dark side, there was." Master Yoda countered, as he faced the academy's co-administrators. "But escape it in time, we were able to. Escape the dark side, she is trying to do. Obligation to help her.. we have."

There was a moment of silence as both Obi Wan and his wife began to chew on what the Jedi's wisest member had to say about the assassin that was currently residing within the academy's medical facility. It was true that the Jedi Order had been manipulated by the Sith during the Clone Wars _(Now known as The Galactic Civil War by historians) _and if it were not for the covert actions of the Terran government and their UNSC, there was no telling just what could have become of the Jedi.

But here was an Individual who had not only been immersed in the Dark Side for most of their life, but had quite possibly been responsible for the death of numerous innocent lives. The Jedi had heard about the would be exploits about the Emperor's Hand over the years and considering that they were known to be ruthless and cold blooded, both Masters Kenobi and Tachi had every right to be wary about their wounded guest.

But despite this, Master Yoda was convinced that this young woman was far different from what the reports had lead the Jedi to believe. It was as if the aging Jedi could sense that Mara was far different from any other person that he had encountered in a very long time. As a matter a fact, in the last fifty years there were only two other individuals that master Yoda ever felt this way about and not only were they both Jedi, but were father and son.

"Great potential... she has in the future. Help her along... we need to do. First step to save herself, she took. Help to continue this path, we should." and with that closing statement, Master Yoda left the Kenobi and his wife alone on the balcony to think about what he had just said. As he began to slowly make his way towards a near by elevator.

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**( Lessu city ruins, Ryloth ) **_

If there was ever a planet that had suffered the most due in part by the Empire's xenophobic policies towards the galaxy's alien population, Ryloth and its Twi'leks population would have been it. Already a major source of slave labor for countless centuries, the Empire was all to eager to capitalize on Ryloths only major export and as a result, the Twi'leks of Ryloth had become nothing more than farm stock to feed the Empire's unquenchable hunger for slaves.

Either for use as beast of burden for numerous projects that were currently being undertaken by the Empire. Or even as "entertainment" pieces for individuals that had less than honorable intentions for the females of the species. Entire settlements had been converted into nothing more than large holding camps for the now enslaved population and not even the nobility of Ryloth was safe from the Empire's policies. As they too were forcibly placed into a life of servitude while their possessions and/or what ever titles they may have had, were unceremoniously stripped away given to the new human population that now resided in and governed from the few cities that remained.

The rest had been completely destroyed by Imperial troops so as too send a message to any and all who resisted the Empire and the will of it's enlightened leader._ Lessu _being one of them, as the former capital city had been largely flattened by Imperial forces in an attempt to brutally quell a popular uprising that had taken place not too long after the establishment of direct Imperial rule.

But even though Lessu had been largely abandoned ever since the Imperial crackdown all those years ago, their were still those who called the destroyed city home. As the ruins became a popular hiding spot for individuals who had not only managed to flee the Empire's numerous slaver camps, but were also willing to pick up arms and fight against what they saw as Imperial exploitation of their home world.

So far this small yet determined group of freedom fighters/rebels had managed to become a major source of problems for the Imperial forces who were stationed on the planet's surface. But even though theses rebels could boast that their _"Hit and Run" _tactics had been largely successful, it was the population that they were trying to free, that would suffer the full brunt of the Empire's retaliations for these attacks. Most recently five thousand men, women and children were forced to dig a rather large trench outside their camp, before they were literally thrown in by Imperial troops and buried alive.

But espite all of this, the Twi'lek resistance still had the support of the population and were viewed as heroes. But even so, the Empire showed no signs of packing up and leaving Ryloth anytime soon, and with the Empire now in a state of war, there was no doubt that any and all future raids against the Imperial garrisons on the planet would become more difficult. As their had been a recent surge in Imperial personnel.

"The Imperials have begun to step up their operations against us." one of the rebel commanders stated in his native tongue, as he and a number of his fellow freedom fighters met to discuss recent developments. "I just received word that four of our camps have already been destroyed near the Twilight regions of the Nightlands. "

"It is the all over the map."Another rebel leader commented, as she brought out a map that showed the locations of their encampments . "Last week our base near the Rock Gardens had to be abandon before the Empire could bombard it from orbit. Then we lost several major supply caches when Joreikan fell."

"Cutting our overall war effort in half." the leader of the assembled replied, as she stood with the rest of the group."It's all because of that defeat they sustained over Naboo. The Imperials are starting to run scared and are starting to build up their forces to defend against the inevitable Terran counter offensive."

"So what do we do now, Master Secura?" the female rebel leader asked, frustration starting to build in her voice. "Do we just stand by and wait for these Terran to finally come to liberate our world? How many more of our people will die before they finally do come? That is if they even decide to come."

"Numa, I can understand just how you feel..." the elder woman said in an attempt to calm down her fellow freedom fighter.

"Do you really?" Numa asked with an sarcastic, almost accusing tone in her voice. A fact that has caught many of the other leaders there by surprise. "How do we even know that they would not abandon us like you Jedi did?"

All the elder Twi'lek could do at that moment was bow down her head and allow Numa's harsh words to sink in. Once again Master Secura was forced to deal with what many within the Order had started to call '_The Jedi's Punishment.' _Even though they had still been active within the galaxy since the fall of the Republic and have even been behind a number of resistance movements throughout the Empire _(Ryloth included). _ it was still a constant reminder that the Jedi, had a very long way to go if the Jedi ever hoped to regain the trust of the very same people they were tricked into betraying all those years ago.

"Numa, please calm down." another rebel leader yelled out, snapping the young woman out of her tirade.

"Numa... I know the last few weeks have been tough on you, as well as everyone else here. But right now we must focus on keeping the Imperials occupied until the UNSC arrives." Aayla replied with a calm tone, even though the expression on her face told everyone their that Numa's words had struck a cord with the Jedi. "I promise you... the Jedi... nor I will abandon you."

"But you still have not answered my question, Master Secura." Numa replied, unphased by the Jedi's facial expression. "How are you sure that the Terrans will strike Ryloth."

"Because..." Aayla began to say, a hint of uncertainty starting to loom at the back of her mind. As she did not know just how the rebels would react when she told them what she had to say. "Because we are going to hit this." and with that, she took out a small device that was hidden in her robes and no sooner had Aayla done so, the holographic image of a what looked like some giant, ground based energy weapon.

"No..." Numa gasped out in awe, "That's... That's suicide! We can't hit there!"

"I am going to have to agree with Numa." The first rebel leader from before replied. " That ion cannon emplacement is too heavily guarded!"

"I know. That is why I went in alone to scout the one outside of Kala'uun." Secura replied with a neutral tone. A statement that surprised the assembled group, as Kala'uun was quite possibly thee most heavily patrolled area on the planet. "If we place chargers near these power converters, it will disable the cannon and allow the Terrans to attack the city head on."

"Well... even if we do take out the cannon, which is impossible, the Terrans would still need to get in to the city." Kenter replied, pointing out the fact that Kala'uun was situated with a mountain.

"They know the location of the city. They already have their plans for it, we just need to give them the opening to do so."

"So who are you going to get to place these charges?" Numa asked with an almost cynical tone in her voice. Still unsure if this apparent suicide mission would even be successful or even worthwhile.

"I will deliver the charges myself." the Jedi master replied firmly. "Delivery and placement of these devices will require both speed and stealth. And out of everyone here... I am the one best suited for this "

There was a long moment of silence as the three rebel leaders allowed what the Jedi master had said to sink in. For many years these three individuals had been fighting for the liberation of their home world and even though the Jedi had been aiding them directly during this time, the rebel groups never felt as if they were any closer to achieving their ultimate goal of freeing Ryloth.

Now the very same Jedi that had helped organized their movement over the years, had now confirmed that the Terrans were planing to attack the Imperial forces that were currently occupying Ryloth. Their people would finally be free after so may horrible years of Imperial exploitation, all they needed to do was distract the Empire's forces long enough for Master Secura to destroy the ion cannon that was protecting the city of Kala'uun, so that the UNSC could assault the capital.

"When to we move out?" Numa questioned , as she and the other two leaders of the combined Ryloth rebel factions stared at the elder woman and waited for an reply. The answer they got, surprised them all.

"Tonight..."

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_( U.N.S.C. Preston J. Cole, 2 hours later. ) _

"Admiral, we have received a communication from the Prowler _On Knife's Edge. _They have received the signal from Master Secura on Ryloth stating that the Ryloth rebel factions have begun their attacks on Imperial ground units, while her group have begun to move on the the capital." the small holographic image of a young naval officer informed his commander.

"What is the status of the fleet, _Jeremiah_?" the UNSC flag officer asked his vessel's resident artificial intelligence, as he stared out at the numerous vessels that were currently in formation around the _Infinity MKII – class _vessel.

"All ships are reporting green and are awaiting your orders." the AI stated crisply, "and Admiral Wyvro is also reporting that his fleet is to make the jump to hyperspace as well,"

"I guess it's now or never. Patch me through to the fleet." the admiral ordered, to which the AI carried it out.

"This is Admiral Waters to all vessels. _Operation Watch Tower _is a go!" the Terran officer said in his most authoritarian voice, as the command was relayed to every vessel that was present in the massive formation.

No sooner had the message had been received, multiple Slip Space portals suddenly appeared and the largest formation of UNSC vessels the Andromeda galaxy had seen to date, disappeared into them. But no sooner had they vanished into the Forerunner inspired technology, hundreds upon hundreds of Confederacy naval vessels suddenly stretched into infinity for a split second, before they too vanished into the darkness of space.

The Empire was about to be invaded...

_**[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] **_

_**A/N: **__Yep, Invasion time. Now don't worry there is a Death Star vs MOAB battle in the works so please be patient. _

_Also... I must stress that readers that are new to this story read both "HALO: The Terran Republic Affair" and "HALO: The Chain" or you will be lost. _


End file.
